Ombre et Lumière
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Euh...Coup de foudre et conséquences, nan ?
1. Chapitre 1

****

Ombre et Lumière

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : A venir : 2+1/1+2 acquis : 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : PG-13 pour le moment, mais le rating augmentera radicalement. Un lemon est prévu, et ne sera pas mis en ligne sur FF.net. Je ferais probablement une version édulcorée. 

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. .

Avertissement : Cherchez pas, j'écris cette fic pour m'amuser…C'est une succession de clichés, de kawai en tube comme dirait Lelia-chan, avec prenage de tête minimum…Un peu quand même paske je peux pas m'en empêcher. :p J'espère quand même que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. ^^;; 

***

****

Chapitre 1

Odin Lowe était de très bonne humeur. Il faisait un temps splendide en cette moitié du mois de juin. La maison où il venait de s'installer avec sa famille était un petit bijou, la ville de campagne était vraiment le trou perdu de ses rêves, dans le creux d'une vallée. 

Et, la cerise sur le gâteau, son fils n'avait pas fait de difficultés lorsque Odin lui avait déclaré qu'ils allaient l'inscrire au lycée cet après-midi, et qu'il venait avec eux, un point c'est tout. 

Odin soupira de satisfaction en regardant par la fenêtre, jetant un coup d'œil affectueux au garçon en question, qui, un sac sur l'épaule, sortait du jardin calmement. 

Puis Odin fronça les sourcils, sûrement, son fils savait que la voiture se trouvait de l'autre côté ? 

Un rire le fit sursauter, et il se tourna vers son père, Ji Lowe, un vieil homme qui ne savait que faire des remarques sarcastiques et apprendre des choses inutiles à son unique petit-fils. 

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que le petit soit parti pour t'accompagner au lycée cet après-midi, Odin. Il a pris son Sac. 

Odin Lowe jura comme ça ne devrait pas être permis et se précipita à la poursuite du fugueur. Hikari Yuy sortit la tête d'une chambre pour voir son mari dégringoler les escaliers. 

_ Que se passe-t-il ? 

_ Pas grand chose, ma chère. Ce pauvre Odin vient juste de réaliser que le petit n'avait pas l'intention de l'accompagner à l'inscription. 

Hikari se mit à rire et refit la queue de cheval qui retenait ses cheveux. " Comme si ce n'était pas à prévoir… "

***

Duo Maxwell sortit de l'eau avec un sourire de bienheureux et s'étira comme un grand chat. Il faisait chaud pour un jour de juin, et la rivière était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux. On entendait au loin le bruit des chutes un peu plus en amont. 

Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait les vacances, mais il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la fin des cours, et plus personne, ou presque, n'y assistait...et certainement pas lui. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais Trowa et Quatre s'étaient déjà éclipsés, probablement en train de rattraper les deux heures qu'ils avaient passées dans l'eau à ne pas se toucher alors qu'ils ne portaient qu'un maillot de bain. 

Pathétique. 

Duo sourit et se tourna vers les arbres pour prendre sa serviette, lorsque quelqu'un en émergea en courant, regardant derrière lui comme s'il était poursuivi. Duo n'eut pas le temps de prévenir que l'étranger lui rentra dedans, le faisant basculer en arrière. Duo chercha à se rattraper à l'autre et l'entraîna dans sa chute. 

La demi-seconde suivante, Duo se retrouva cloué au sol par deux grands yeux bleus un peu sonnés. L'étranger se redressa légèrement et Duo put l'admirer à son aise. 

Un visage aux traits fin avec quelque chose d'asiatique, peut-être, des lèvres un peu boudeuses, des cheveux bruns coiffés type je-sors-d'une-nuit-très-très-mouvementée, une peau un peu mate…

Certains prétendent avoir eu le coup de foudre, Duo était en train de subir un coup de désir dans toute sa splendeur. 

Leur position n'aidait pas non plus, l'étranger était à moitié allongé sur lui, une jambe entre les siennes, et leurs visages étaient si proches que Duo pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. 

Jamais du genre à laisser passer une opportunité, Duo posa une main sur la nuque de l'autre garçon et appuya brutalement, collant leurs lèvres ensemble et se mettant à l'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde. 

La stupéfaction de sa victime aidant, il eut tout le loisir de dévorer les lèvres tentatrices avant qu'une voix lointaine ne le dérange. 

_ HEERO YUY-LOWE !!!!!

Son inconnu, semblant se réveiller, bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita en direction de la rivière. Duo se redressa un peu pour le voir s'arrêter devant la berge, hésitant, mais un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtain clair presque blonds, jaillit du couvert des arbres à son tour. 

_ Heero ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Le garçon aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules, puis sauta tout habillé dans l'eau froide, maintenant au-dessus de sa tête son sac à dos. Il ne nageait qu'avec les jambes, et malgré le courant, ne fut pas déporté très loin. 

" Quel coup de rein ! ", admira Duo, appréciateur. 

L'inconnu se hissa sur la berge, alors que l'homme s'arrêtait au bord de la rivière, à côté de Duo. Il paraissait relativement essoufflé et furieux. 

_ Heero ! cria-t-il. Je te promet que WuFei saura que tu as fui comme une fille !

La menace ne parut pas impressionner le garçon qui, serrant son sac à dos contre lui, disparut sous les arbres. L'homme croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. 

_ Maudit soit ce sale gamin, marmonna-t-il. 

_ En tout cas il nage bien, fit Duo d'un ton impressionné. 

L'homme se tourna vers lui comme s'il venait seulement de le remarquer.

_ Je suis Duo Maxwell, se présenta l'adolescent à celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son futur beau-père. Je cours, je me cache, mais je mens jamais !

L'homme le fixa un instant avec stupéfaction, avant de sourire d'un air amusé. 

_ Odin Lowe, fit-il. 

_ Le père d'Heero, c'est ça ? Je vous ai entendu crier son nom. 

_ C'est ça, répondit Odin en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Le père d'Heero. Il court, il se cache, et il parle pas assez pour pouvoir mentir…

Duo éclata de rire. 

_ J'ai tout de suite su qu'on était fait pour s'entendre, fit-il en lançant un regard énamouré vers l'autre côté de la rivière. 

Odin eut un sourire sceptique, avant de lui dire au revoir et de repartir par là où il était arrivé. Quatre et Trowa émergèrent du bois presque tout de suite après, intrigués par le bruit. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à l'air rêveur de Duo. Uh oh. Ça promettait des ennuis. 

Quatre enfila un tee-shirt pour dissimuler les traces rouges suspectes qu'il avait sur le torse, puis s'approcha prudemment de son ami. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a loupé ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Quatre, Trowa, je vais me marier, annonça Duo comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Tu veux bien être mon témoin, Q-man ? 

Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard consterné. 

_ Euh, mais bien sûr Duo…

_ On peut savoir qui est le second parti ? demanda Trowa calmement en se rhabillant. 

Depuis le temps qu'ils connaissaient Duo, peu de choses pouvait vraiment les surprendre. Mais ça, c'était nouveau…

_ Il s'appelle Heero Yuy-Lowe, mais bientôt ce sera Heero Maxwell, donc vous pouvez oublier le reste. J'ai déjà rencontré son père, j'ai quasiment sa bénédiction. Il reste plus qu'à retrouver Heero, et à le convaincre…

Quatre prit Duo par un bras, et Trowa s'empara de l'autre. " Duo, tu vas te rhabiller, aller manger quelque chose, te coucher, et quand tu auras bien récupéré, tu nous raconteras ça, d'accord ? "

Fermement et sans laisser le temps à Duo de protester, ils prirent les affaires qui restaient et partirent, bien décidés à ne pas se faire entraîner dans la nouvelle lubie de leur ami.

***

Heero s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la berge jusqu'à ne plus entendre son père, puis se mit à frissonner. L'eau était froide, il était trempé, heureusement que le soleil de juin était chaud… Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau qu'il avait dans les oreilles, puis s'assit dans l'herbe au soleil et déballa son Sac pour s'assurer que le matériel à dessin n'avait pas été endommagé. Les pastels avaient légèrement changé de place, et Heero les remit dans l'ordre avec précaution. 

Il se ferait proprement disputer par son père lorsqu'il rentrerait, mais il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire un effort. 

Odin avait décidé de déménager, d'atterrir ici, et de l'inscrire pour sa dernière année dans un lycée local sans lui demander son avis, Heero ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait d'efforts. 

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui d'un air appréciateur. Pour être honnête, le coin était vraiment beau et rien que d'être assis ici lui donnait des idées de dessins. 

Il n'avait rien contre Sank, ni la Terre en général, mais il avait toujours vécu dans les Colonies, et ce changement brutal et sans explications lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. 

Le pire étant que son père voulait l'obliger à entrer au lycée. Il suivait des cours par correspondance depuis sa quatrième, pourquoi changer ? C'était bien plus facile d'être à la maison s'il faisait une crise ! 

Et puis, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce coin où les habitants sautaient sur des étrangers pour les embrasser sans retenue ?

/Personne/ ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça !

Deux taches rouges sur les pommettes, Heero s'essuya consciencieusement la bouche, se jurant de ne jamais raconter ça à WuFei ni Meiran. Ils ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille avec sinon et en parleraient encore lorsqu'ils auraient 80 ans…

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour ne plus jamais croiser l'inconnu. 

Puis Heero sortit une feuille de dessin et son support, sembla hésiter avant de choisir les crayons plutôt que les pastels. Il avait bien envie de tenter ça à l'aquarelle plus tard. 

Après un regard critique à toutes les couleurs, il prit un bleu pas trop clair, et un violet vif. Voilà, avec ça, il arriverait peut-être à capter l'exacte nuance des yeux de son agresseur… 

Dans un coin de la feuille, il mélangea les deux couleurs, fit plusieurs essais avant d'être enfin satisfait. 

Heero attrapa un crayon à papier, et concentré, commença à esquisser rapidement un paysage, quelques arbres, une rivière, l'ombre d'un rocher. 

Et perché sur ce rocher…Avec lenteur et attention, Heero entreprit de dessiner un corps humain. Une jambe qui tombait dans l'eau, le genou de l'autre ramené sur sa poitrine, entouré par les deux bras… Corriger les proportions…

Tourné vers le spectateur, un visage aux traits fins. Heero décida d'esquisser les cheveux d'abord, de longues mèches qui tombaient dans l'eau, entraînées par le courant. 

Puis seulement le visage…la bouche, assez grande. 

Après réflexion, il en fit un sourire malicieux, presque narquois…Le nez fin, les pommettes hautes. 

Enfin les yeux. Il redoubla de précautions, cherchant à donner au regard une certaine expression, quelque chose de vivant. Un regard pareil au sourire, même un peu plus pointu, un peu plus provoquant. 

Enfin satisfait après plusieurs essais au brouillon, Heero reprit ses couleurs et commença à donner vie à son dessin. 

Lorsqu'il termina, l'après-midi était bien avancé, il devait être autour de cinq heures et ses vêtements étaient secs. Heero regarda de nouveau autour de lui, décida qu'il aimait l'endroit. Il rangea ses affaires avec précaution, dans le même ordre, puis se leva. Il s'étira, tourna le visage vers le soleil et sourit. 

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de traverser sans passer dans la rivière. Ce n'était pas que nager le dérangeait, au contraire, mais l'eau était froide, et il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Heero retourna près de la rivière et la longea en remontant, découvrant les chutes un peu plus haut avec émerveillement. On ne voyait pas ça, dans les Colonies…Il s'arrêta un instant pour faire un croquis rapide des cascades avant de prendre le chemin qui montait. 

Il arriva enfin en haut, un peu essoufflé mais ravi du paysage. Son agacement d'avoir déménagé de force ou presque s'évanouissait face au spectacle. Il faudrait qu'il prenne des photos aussi pour WuFei et Meiran. 

Un peu plus loin on voyait la ville de Saint Gabriel. Ce n'était qu'une grosse bourgade qui se mêlait bien au paysage, une ville presque blanche, classique de Sank. 

Et le pont était, bien sûr, en aval des chutes. Heero haussa les épaules. La vue valait bien la montée ! Il redescendit et revint sur ses pas, dépassant sur deux cent mètres l'endroit qu'il avait traversé à la nage, et rejoignit le pont. 

Il avait envie de voir un peu la ville, et accessoirement son futur lycée. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer à son père qu'il était allé jeter un coup d'œil, par contre…

Après étude de l'itinéraire, il n'avait en fait qu'un bus à prendre, le lycée était à une dizaine de minutes de chez lui. Les jours de beau temps, il pourrait peut-être faire le chemin à pied…

Et voilà qu'il s'habituait déjà, et ça ne faisait pas deux jours qu'ils étaient là. Heero se renfrogna un peu, et s'assit dans le bus, regardant par la fenêtre pour voir les rues défiler. Oui, une jolie ville. Pas étonnant qu'elle plaise à son père. 

Heero descendit à l'arrêt du lycée Saint-Gabriel, et remonta un peu avant d'atteindre le portail. Il donnait directement sur un parc, et Heero se risqua à remonter un peu l'allée jusqu'à voir un immense bâtiment qui avait dû être un ancien manoir. Alors c'était ça. 

Il y avait apparemment encore cours, on voyait des élèves par les fenêtres. 

__

Pas mal, pensa Heero à contrecœur avant de faire demi-tour. Il allait bientôt être six heures et demi. Il était temps d'aller subir les remontrances de son père. 

Heero prit son temps, remontant à pied, et nota au passage avec satisfaction qu'il y avait plusieurs magasins d'art. Le lycée avait probablement une section spécialisée…Du moins il l'espérait. 

Il mit une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver devant chez lui. Son père avait vraiment choisi la maison la plus en bordure de la ville…

_Heero ! 

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers sa mère qui se dirigeait vers lui, l'air soulagé. 

_ Heero, s'il te plait, ne sors pas si longtemps sans ton téléphone portable ! Nous ne sommes plus sur L5, d'accord ? Comment je saurais, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? 

Heero hocha la tête. Il avait eu tord, il le savait, mais parfois l'envie d'être tranquille l'emportait sur la prudence. 

_ Ton père est furieux. Rentre vite prendre une douche, et descends pour dîner. Ce sera bientôt prêt. 

Heero obéit immédiatement et monta vers sa chambre, croisant son grand-père dans l'escalier. Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire amusé. 

_ T'as découvert des choses intéressantes, gamin ? 

_ Jolie ville qui cache des pervers sans scrupules, répondit Heero sans un battement de cil.

Ji émit un petit rire rauque. " Allez, gamin, dépêche-toi d'aller faire ce que t'as à faire. J'ai faim, ne retarde pas le dîner. "

Heero continua son chemin, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. 

Il aimait beaucoup son grand-père. C'était le seul à le traiter normalement, à ne pas le considérer comme une petite chose fragile. 

Sa mère était toujours inquiète, voulait toujours savoir où il était et le couvait comme une poule son œuf. 

Quant à son père, ses efforts répétés pour l'inciter à être normal, et le forcer à socialiser lui donnaient en fait vraiment l'impression d'être différent. 

Ji par contre ne semblait jamais être particulièrement inquiet pour lui, le laissait tranquille, et lui apprenait des choses intéressantes. 

Comme grimper aux arbres, hacker un programme informatique, jouer et tricher au poker, se déplacer sans un bruit pour pouvoir faire le mur tranquillement, lire les tarots pour que les cartes donnent toujours une réponse dramatique, tirer à l'arc de manière à couper une pomme en deux avec la flèche, ou passer très vite la pointe d'un couteau entre ses doigts écartés. 

C'était Ji aussi qui lui avait offert son premier coffret à dessiner. 

Heero aimait _beaucoup _son grand-père. 

***

_ …et je lui ai roulé le patin du siècle, et ça en valait la peine !

Hilde s'effondra de rire sur la table et dut s'accrocher à Trowa pour ne pas atterrir par terre. Quatre avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ça faisait quand même la troisième fois qu'il entendait l'histoire de Duo et Heero Yuy-Lowe-bientôt-Maxwell. 

_Toutes mes félicitations, frangin ! s'exclama dans un rire Solo, le futur beau-frère d'Heero Yuy-Lowe-bientôt-Maxwell.

_ Et il a rien fait ? demanda Catherine, perplexe, en remplissant son verre de coca. 

_ Je suis même pas sûr qu'il ait encore réalisé, répondit Duo, rigolant tout seul. C'est là que son père est arrivé, et il a sauté à l'eau pour traverser à la nage, son sac sur la tête. Et il nageait _rien qu'avec les jambes_, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde dans le courant des chutes. 'de Dieu, j'vais en rêver pendant au moins dix ans, de son coup de rein !

_ Pas de détails, merci ! fit Relena en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. 

_ Oh, si, des détails ! réclama Dorothy d'un air pervers. 

_ Désolé, les filles, répondit Duo. Pour l'instant y'a pas grand chose à dire à part ça. Mais dès que je l'aurais enlevé et enchaîné à mon lit, je vous fais signe ! 

_ Comme si t'étais déjà pas capable de faire d'un baiser un film X, rétorqua Hilde en essuyant des larmes de rire. 

_ Tu as dû le terroriser, fit Trowa. 

_ C'est déjà positif qu'il ne soit pas mort d'une crise cardiaque sur le coup, ajouta Quatre. Tu devrais être plus diplomate, Duo…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, avec ses lèvres si près des miennes ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si vous pouviez me donner des leçons de sang-froid, les lapins…

_ Nous, au moins, on se connaît, répondit Quatre en s'installant confortablement sur les genoux de Trowa. 

Le reste du groupe leva les yeux au ciel. Hilde regarda sa montre. 

_ Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi va falloir que j'y aille ou le paternel va me faire une crise. 

_ Je te raccompagne, dit Solo en se levant. Ça ira, frangin ? 

_ Chuis un grand garçon, Solo, sourit Duo. J'arriverai à atteindre le bout de la rue sans que tu me tiennes par la main. 

_ Sale gosse. Tu dis à Maman que je reviens tout de suite après, 'k ? 

_ Ça marche. Bonne nuit, Hilde !

_ Salut tout le monde !

Duo se leva. 

_ Bon, bah du coup j'y vais aussi. Tu bouges ou pas, Quat ? 

_ Non, fit Trowa tout de suite. 

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. 

_ Je reste alors, répondit Quatre. 

Catherine marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à " Je vais pas encore pouvoir dormir ". Depuis que son frère et Quatre s'étaient décidés à se jeter l'un dans les bras de l'autre après cinq ans d'amour platonique à se regarder d'un air de merlan frit, ils semblaient vouloir absolument rattraper tout ce temps perdu, et le surnom de " lapins " que leur donnait Duo était largement mérité, sinon en dessous de la vérité…

_ On rentre avec toi, déclara Dorothy. J'ai juré à sir Darlian de ramener la petite avant minuit. 

Relena leva les yeux aux ciel, mais ne protesta pas. Son père était maire de Saint Gabriel, et député de la région. 

_ Salut, Cathy. Merci pour le dîner, fit Duo. Et passez tous une bonne nuit !

Le sourire de Quatre et Trowa lui assurèrent que la nuit serait très bonne pour eux, mais Catherine grimaça d'un air misérable, et les trois autres sourirent avant de partir. 

_ Sérieusement, Duo, fit Relena une fois qu'ils furent dehors. Tu comptes vraiment lui courir après, à ton inconnu ? 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lena, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. Depuis que ton frère et le proviseur se sont mis ensemble, y'a quasiment plus de mecs potables sur Saint Gabriel, quant aux filles bien, elles sont toutes prises, sauf Cathy mais c'est comme ma sœur. Faut bien que je soulage mes hormones une fois de temps en temps ! 

_ Parfaitement compréhensible, compatit Dorothy en mettant son bras autour de la taille de Relena. 

_ Tu veux que je demande à Papa de me donner quelques infos sur lui ? demanda la jeune fille châtain. 

_ Tu ferais ça ? 

Relena lui donna une tape légère sur le haut du crane. 

_ Non, je te le propose pour rien, répliqua-t-elle. Je t'amène ça demain. 

Duo l'embrassa sur la joue. 

_ Merci, Lena, t'es la meilleure ! 

_ Et elle est prise, l'informa Dorothy. 

Duo leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. " Je vous laisse là, les filles. Bonne nuit ! " " A demain ! " " Bonne nuit à toi aussi. "

Duo rentra chez lui, sa mère dormait déjà. Il n'attendit pas Solo et monta directement se coucher. En se glissant dans son lit, Duo sourit. Il allait faire de beaux rêves, peuplés d'yeux bleu profond et de coups de rein magnifiques…

***

Heero monta dans sa chambre en réprimant un bâillement. Comme prévu, son père lui avait fait un sermon, mais rien de nouveau. 

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, s'étirant avec paresse. Il se frotta les yeux, sentant son regard se troubler, et se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Il sortit un petit étuis du tiroir, l'ouvrit et en tira une paire de lunettes fines. 

Valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il enfila ses lunettes et bailla de nouveau. 

Sa chambre était encore celle d'un inconnu, aux murs blancs. Les meubles étaient encore presque tous vides. Il fallait qu'il termine de vider les cartons et la personnalise, qu'il pose ses marques. La première chose qu'il avait installé étant son ordinateur. 

Heero l'alluma et s'assit en face. Il scanna le dessin et les croquis, avant de les envoyer à l'adresse e-mail commune de WuFei et Meiran. 

__

From : Nouvel Exilé _hyl@intercolony.com_

__

To : Futurs divorcés _meifei.chang@intercolony.com_

Object : la Terre vue de la Terre

Quelques paysages du coin, et le genre d'autochtones qu'on trouve dans les rivières d'ici…c'est dangereux de se promener sans arme !

Heero en exil.

Il n'eut que le temps d'enfiler son caleçon et tee-shirt de nuit avant de recevoir la réponse. 

__

From : Futurs divorcés _meifei.chang@intercolony.com_

__

To : Nouvel Exilé _hyl@intercolony.com_

__

Object : C'est plus beau ? 

Si * tous * les autochtones sont de ce genre, je déménage tout de suite te rejoindre ! Sont-ils accueillants, au moins ? 

Bises, 

Meiran triste sans son amant. 

P.S : WuFei te fait savoir que j'ai un comportement tout à fait déshonorant pour une femme bientôt mariée. Il ne sait pas encore que tu dois m'enlever avant la cérémonie. M.

Je te l'offre de bon cœur, Heero. Elle est encore plus insupportable depuis ton départ. Ton lieu d'accueil a l'air plutôt agréable, attends-toi à ce qu'on vienne faire un tour. Pas de panique, ce ne sera pas pour le voyage de noce. Le Dieu Dragon me protège. Tu as déjà vu le lycée où ton père t'envoie étudier ? 

WuFei persécuté. 

Heero sourit et répondit rapidement. 

__

From : Nouvel Exilé _hyl@intercolony.com_

__

To : Futurs divorcés _meifei.chang@intercolony.com_

__

Object : …c'est moins bleu ! mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ensemble à cette heure-ci ???

Je ne sais pas si tous les autochtones sont comme ça, mais tu es la bienvenue. Et si tu veux mon avis, ils sont beaucoup * trop * accueillants. 

J'ai vu le lycée. Ça a l'air pas trop mal, mais il y a trop de monde. -_- 

J'oserai pas te prendre ta fiancée, Fei. Peur de son caractère. Tu as toute ma compassion ! Sans offense, Mei, ce serait dommage que tu perdes l'occasion de taper sur lui un peu plus que de coutume.

Heero toujours en exil et va se coucher. Bonne nuit !

From : Futurs divorcés _meifei.chang@intercolony.com_

__

To : Nouvel Exilé _hyl@intercolony.com_

__

Object : on brise les traditions !! c moins drôle sans toi, cette proposition de threesome tient toujours ! p

Pas d'enlèvement, alors ? Dommage, ça aurait fait scandale dans tout le clan. Mwawa. 

Trop accueillants ? Tu m'intrigues…Que dis-je, tu *nous* intrigues, Hee-chan ! Nous cacherais-tu quelque harcèlement sexuel dont tu serais l'objet à moins de 48h de ton arrivée ?? 

Evite de te défendre à coups de katana, je ne sais pas si les autorités locales acceptent la castration comme argument d'autodéfense. :p

Courage pour lutter contre la foule, si il faut on viendra défendre ta virginité. Tu nous appartiens ! èoé

Bises et bonne nuit, 

Meiran toujours triste sans son amant et WuFei dignement mortifié.

Heero sourit de nouveau et éteignit son ordinateur. En voulant se coucher, il découvrit posée sur son oreiller une enveloppe qui lui avait échappée jusque-là. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre. 

Dedans se trouvaient diverses brochures sur le lycée Saint-Gabriel, sans aucun doute déposées là par son père. Heero, curieux, les feuilleta. 

" Premier lycée de Sank pour la section artistique et la section littéraire "

" Possibilité d'avoir quatre langues différentes "

" Club d'escrime et de kendo en activité extrascolaire, possibilités de tournois."

Heero esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux. " Arigatou, otou-san… "

Il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Son père faisait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait, et Heero comprenait enfin pourquoi c'était ici qu'ils avaient emménagé, et pas ailleurs. 

Après un moment d'hésitation, Heero prit une feuille, et, directement aux pastels, sans même faire un brouillon, il dessina de mémoire le spectacle de la chute, rendant les couleurs comme si elles étaient imprimées dans son esprit, comme s'il y avait une photo en face de lui. Ça lui prit un moment, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire. 

Son dessin terminé, il alla le glisser sous la porte de ses parents. C'était sa manière à lui de dire qu'il était désolé, et qu'il appréciait ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui, même s'il n'était pas très démonstratif. Ils comprendraient…Ils comprenaient toujours.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, retira ses lunettes et se glissa dans les draps, se jurant d'être plus coopératif la prochaine fois que ses parents lui demanderaient de participer à quelque chose. 

Sauf si sa mère se mettait en tête de réunir les voisins pour faire connaissance. 

Il y avait des limites à toute bonne volonté…

Heero bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se replia sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque aussitôt. 

La journée avait été mouvementée. 

TBC…

Shakes : Mwawawawa. 

Zinnok : -_-"


	2. Chapitre 2

Ombre et Lumière 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : A venir : 2+1/1+2 acquis : 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : …j'y penserai plus tard.

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Petite note : Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par l'OST 2 de Saiyuki, et la chanson « Still Time » particulièrement ! Goku Power ! ^______^

***

Chapitre 2 

****

« Je l'ai ! » claironna Relena en entrant dans le bar, agitant un dossier au-dessus d'elle. 

Duo bondit littéralement de sa chaise, mais la jeune fille se mit hors de portée en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Dorothy. 

_ Lena…supplia Duo avec des yeux de cocker battu. 

_ Y'a pas que lui qui veut savoir, ajouta Hilde. 

_ Y'a une photo d'identité ? demanda Solo d'un ton intéressé. 

_ Oui, répondit Relena en sortant lentement la feuille du dossier. 

_ Et ? Il est * si * bien que ça ? demanda Dorothy. 

Relena fit une pause, et d'une voix sérieuse mais une lueur rieuse dans les yeux, annonça :

_ Je pense à devenir hétéro. 

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Dorothy l'embrassa à pleine bouche, s'empressant de lui montrer à quel point elle avait été stupide de dire une chose pareille. Duo en profita pour attraper la feuille et s'assit près de Quatre pendant que les autres l'entouraient avec intérêt. 

Le sifflement qu'émit Hilde exprima la pensée de tous. 

_ Bi…sho…nen, commenta-t-elle. 

_ Et c'est qu'une photo d'identité, remarqua Solo. Jolie pêche, frangin…

Tout le monde savait que les photos d'identités ne flattaient personne, et Heero ne regardait même pas l'objectif, ses yeux étaient légèrement tournés vers l'extérieur dans une expression gênée. 

_ Ça m'a l'air d'être un timide, fit Dorothy qui s'était approchée. 

_ Je vais m'occuper de ça, murmura Duo d'un ton sans équivoque. 

_ On n'en doute pas, dit Relena en levant les yeux au ciel. 

_ Date de naissance, lut Solo à voix haute. AC 180. S'il est à Saint-Gabriel, il sera au même niveau que vous…

_ Il y est, confirma Relena. En tout cas il est inscrit, mais y'a pas encore ses filières. 

_ Il est du 6 juillet, fit Duo. C'est dans pas longtemps !! 

_ Un cancer, commenta Dorothy. Et toi t'es du 4 avril [1], Duo, nan ? Donc un bélier…

_ Couple étrange, mais néanmoins compatible si chacun fait preuve de patience et de compréhension, intervint Hilde. Ça peut être une passion qui dure…

_Il habite sur Greenfalls, c'est pas loin…

_ Eh, il arrive des Colonies ! Comme Quat. 

_ Signe particulier : NT nv 6/7, lut Duo à voix haute. Ça veut dire quoi ? 

Personne ne vit le regard de Quatre s'agrandir et changer d'expression. Ça ne dura qu'un instant. Le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil à Duo un instant, indécis. Est-ce qu'il devait lui expliquer ? Lui dire ? Mais par expérience il savait que beaucoup d'entre _eux_ ne supportaient pas qu'on sache. Non, ce n'était pas à lui de révéler le secret d'Heero…

En plus, son nom de famille n'était pas banal…Si Heero était bien celui qu'il pensait, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas, la coïncidence que Quatre et lui se retrouvent au même endroit était quand même intéressante. Ce n'était sûrement pas fait exprès, pourtant.

Trowa lui toucha l'épaule, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Quatre sourit pour le rassurer et se tourna vers les autres afin de suivre la conversation. Mais il était un peu inquiet. Un _Wasted_ avec un tel niveau...

C'était étonnant qu'il ne soit pas en contrôle intensif.

***

« Belle baraque », apprécia Duo en s'asseyant sur le muret en face du jardin. 

Greenfalls était un quartier de gens aisés, et cette maison un peu à l'écart des autres semblait même les dépasser en confort…L'adolescent se demanda si tous les Colons étaient riches.

Il leva la tête lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait là, que Heero veuille bien se montrer. Il était déjà quinze heures, et Duo espérait qu'il n'avait pas séché les cours pour rien ! 

Mais Heero sortit de la maison, son sac à dos en main, et le posa par terre avant de refermer la porte. Duo sourit avec satisfaction. Tous ses petits fantasmes n'avaient pas atténué son intérêt pour l'autre garçon, au contraire. 

Heero se pencha pour prendre quelque chose, et le sourire de Duo s'accentua encore. Le garçon aux yeux bleus était vraiment très coopératif…

Il s'apprêtait à sauter de son muret pour rejoindre son futur époux quand Heero s'attacha un bandeau autour des yeux avant de prendre son sac et de sortir du jardin comme s'il voyait parfaitement bien. 

Il dépassa Duo stupéfait, et l'adolescent mit un moment avant de récupérer. Curieux, il le suivit de loin sans faire de bruit. 

A quel genre de jeu s'amusait le garçon aux yeux bleus ? Il risquait de trébucher et de se faire mal ! Quoique c'était l'occasion pour Duo d'entrer en scène et de le sauver d'une chute douloureuse, surgissant de nulle part tel un chevalier auprès de sa dame…

Mais Heero avançait sans hésiter. Parfois, avant de changer de direction, il s'arrêtait, comme pour réfléchir, puis reprenait sa route. 

Il arriva à l'endroit où Duo et lui s'étaient rentrés dedans, marqua une pause, apparemment pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de repartir en longeant la rivière vers le pont. 

Duo sourit de nouveau. Leur rencontre l'avait apparemment marqué !  

Heero traversa le pont, et entra dans le petit bois avant de s'arrêter à une clairière. 

Et seulement là, il retira son bandeau, regarda autour de lui et sourit. 

« Putain… » pensa Duo, certain que son cœur avait dû manquer un ou deux battements. 

C'était affolant ce qu'un simple sourire pouvait faire chez quelqu'un, et ce petit sourire là,  presque secret, cet air de satisfaction et de plaisir personnel… « Gah », pensa de nouveau Duo, à défaut d'une expression plus éloquente. 

Bondir sur Heero ne serait * pas * une bonne idée, se rappela Duo avec regret. Il fallait qu'il montre sa bonne volonté, son désir de ne pas sauter les préliminaires pour attacher tout de suite le garçon brun à son lit et profiter directement de ce corps à damner tous les saints, lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas comme unique but de lui faire hurler son nom à se déchirer la gorge et marquer cette peau clairement parfaite de centaines de suçons adorateurs et possessifs, et qu'il pouvait parfaitement attendre avant de le voir trembler et se tortiller de plaisir sous ses mains et ses caresses…

Duo retint son souffle et, comme dans tous les cas d'urgence, visualisa immédiatement son professeur de maths. « G en maillot de bain, G en maillot de bain faisant la danse du ventre, G en maillot de bain faisant la danse du ventre sur une table de la cantine… » 

Ayant repris le contrôle de lui même, Duo décida de tenter une approche. 

Heero avait posé son sac par terre et commençait à sortir divers objets qui ressemblaient furieusement à du matériel à dessin. 

Résistant à l'envie d'admirer un peu plus longtemps la vue offerte avec tant de bonne volonté, Duo avança vers Heero, un discours tout prêt au bord des lèvres. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de le prononcer, et son appendice nasale ne dût son salut qu'à un réflexe de survie qu'il ne se connaissait pas. 

Heero, comme s'il avait senti sa présence, s'était retourné brutalement sur un seul pied, l'autre arrivant rapidement au niveau du visage de Duo. 

Duo évita le coup de pied de justesse et attrapa Heero par les épaules. L'adolescent, apparemment surpris de le voir, perdit l'équilibre, et entraîna Duo dans sa chute. 

Heero bloqué sous lui, Duo reprit rapidement ses esprits. 

Décidément…Il était dit qu'ils étaient faits pour être l'un contre l'autre ! C'était le destin, et qui était Duo Maxwell pour lutter contre son destin ?  Surtout quand il apparaissait sous des traits aussi…désirables. 

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès, dit-il, ronronnant presque. 

Heero le regarda avec des yeux stupéfaits, puis une expression furieuse, presque menaçante, envahit son regard. 

_ Bouge, fit-il d'une voix froide. 

Duo obéit avec bonne volonté, quoique regrettant que la situation ne se prolonge pas. Il se redressa, tendit une main qu'Heero ignora royalement. 

Pas découragé pour deux sous, Duo sourit. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement Heero. 

_ Juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, répondit joyeusement Duo. Maintenant qu'on se connaît avec une telle intimité…

Heero émit un reniflement un peu méprisant et se retourna vers son sac. 

_ Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, dit celui-ci. 

Il était temps que Heero sache quel serait bientôt son nouveau nom, n'est-ce pas ? 

Le garçon en question ne réagit pas. Il semblait hésiter, et Duo, déterminé à l'empêcher de partir, réengagea la conversation. 

_ Tu as un beau matériel, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au contenu du sac. Tu sais dessiner ? 

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Tout le monde n'utilise pas un tel matériel, insista Duo. Il faut bien que tu t'y connaisses un peu. Tu es probablement inscrit en section artistique, pas vrai ? 

Heero se tourna enfin vers lui, le visage complètement neutre. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis au lycée ici ? fit-il. 

Duo sourit largement. 

_ Secret, murmura-t-il. Je sais que tu viens d'arriver des Colonies, et que tu es inscrit pour l'année prochaine à Saint-Gabriel, Heero Yuy-Lowe. 

Heero le regarda avec une nouvelle méfiance, et Duo recula d'un pas pour lui donner de l'espace. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda de nouveau Heero, cette fois avec plus de dureté. 

_ Juste être le premier à te connaître, déclara honnêtement Duo. Je veux sortir avec toi avant que les autres n'aient leurs chances. 

Il ne valait mieux pas parler mariage tout de suite…

Une expression d'incrédulité se peignit sur les traits d'Heero, et il secoua la tête. 

_ N'importe quoi, marmonna-t-il. 

_ Je ne mens jamais, répliqua Duo. D'ailleurs ton père…

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que Heero se refermait comme une huître, et Duo réalisa alors que l'expression de l'adolescent était jusque-là relativement ouverte…Il y avait une différence entre la neutralité vaguement méfiante de tout à l'heure et ce mur d'hostilité qu'il rencontrait maintenant. 

_ Si mon père t'as payé ou je ne sais pas quoi pour venir me parler, perds pas ton temps, fit-il avant de ramasser ses affaires. 

Choqué, Duo protesta immédiatement. 

_ Ça va pas, non ?! J'ai rencontré ton père en même temps que toi, on s'est parlé trente secondes ! Pourquoi il m'aurait payé ? 

_ Comment tu saurais tout ça sur moi ? 

_ J'ai une copine à la mairie, répondit Duo. J'ai entendu ton père crier ton nom, et j'ai demandé des renseignements à Relena, c'est tout ! 

Heero n'avait pas l'air de le croire. 

_ Franchement, lança Duo sans vraiment réfléchir, avec le corps que t'as, c'est pour ne _pas_ te parler qu'il faudrait que je sois payé ! Et vraiment très cher ! 

En temps normal, il était sûr qu'une telle tirade lui aurait valu un poing dans la figure, mais curieusement, ça calma Heero plus qu'autre chose. 

_ Ça lui arrive souvent, à ton père, de te payer des amis ? demanda Duo, intrigué par la réaction violente de l'autre garçon. 

Heero haussa les épaules. « Non, répondit-il. C'est juste… »

Il se tût immédiatement et se renfrogna. 

Duo sentit le sujet sensible et détourna la conversation. 

_ De toutes façons, mets-toi en tête que je ne veux pas être ton ami, déclara-t-il. Je veux être ton petit ami ! L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, bien sûr, mais ma priorité c'est de sortir avec toi. T'inquiète, hein, je te force à rien, mais de toutes façons tu découvriras bientôt qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, et que ça sert à rien de résister. Je dis ça parce que je veux pas de qui pro quo ! J'ai deux copains qu'ont perdu des années comme ça, parce qu'ils voulaient pas gâcher leur amitié, alors que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils en pouvaient plus de vouloir se sauter dessus, et d'ailleurs…

_ Tu parles trop, le coupa Heero avec un froncement de sourcils. 

_ Tu crois ? On va faire un truc, tu vas reposer tes affaires et faire ce que t'avais l'intention de faire, je vais me poser dans un coin, la boucler le temps que t'es occupé, et puis en fin d'après-midi je t'emmène manger une glace, ok ? 

_ Non. 

_ Je serais sage. Je te toucherai pas, je te sauterai pas dessus, je me tiendrai bien. 

_ Non. 

_ Si tu préfères que je te touche bien sûr…

Regard noir. 

_ Je plaisante, dit rapidement Duo. Laisse-moi une chance ? S'il te plait ? Je te promet que ça vaudra le coup. 

Il regarda Heero droit dans les yeux, et le brun détourna la tête le premier. Duo aurait juré qu'il rougissait un peu. 

_ Tu perds ton temps, dit enfin Heero. 

Mais il se rassit et recommença à déballer ses affaires. Duo prit l'air euphorique, et, fidèle à ce qu'il avait dit, s'assit contre un arbre en face d'Heero et le regarda. 

Au début, malgré les efforts du brun pour oublier sa présence, Duo voyait bien qu'Heero était mal à l'aise, mais finalement, son carton à dessin sur les genoux et sa boite à couleurs à côté, il se détendit, ses yeux uniquement fixés sur son travail. 

Duo l'observa en silence, ce regard si sérieux, comme si ce qu'il faisait était plus important que tout, et pourtant ses yeux brillaient un peu et un léger sourire jouait au coin de sa bouche. Heero aimait dessiner, c'était plus que clair. 

Il prenait ses couleurs sans les regarder, il connaissait apparemment par cœur leur emplacement, et les rangeait avec précaution. 

Ça aurait pu paraître un peu maniaque, mais Heero devinait tellement bien leur emplacement sans jeter un coup d'œil, ne s'assurant même pas qu'il avait la bonne couleur tellement il était sûr qu'elle était là, que c'était plus fascinant qu'autre chose. 

Chaque geste d'Heero semblait avoir une implication cachée. 

Il avait de belles mains, des mains de musicien, d'artiste. Des mains d'amant…

Et sa bouche. Heero se mordillait la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il réfléchissait, quand il hésitait, et leur forme un peu boudeuse s'accentuait encore, rendait sa bouche plus rouge et sensuelle, plus tentatrice. 

Le temps passa, et pas plus qu'Heero, Duo ne sembla s'en rendre compte, occupé à détailler le garçon brun et à imaginer un moyen de l'atteindre. 

« Je le veux », pensa soudain Duo, et l'implication brutale et définitive de cette phrase le surprit lui-même. 

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais voulu quelque chose avec tant de force. 

Enfin Heero leva les yeux, et fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il n'avait apparemment pas imaginé une seule seconde que Duo resterait jusqu'au bout…

Mais Heero allait bientôt découvrir que Duo était quelqu'un de très patient et de très obstiné. 

_ Alors, on va la manger, cette glace ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux longs, souriant. J'ai été sage, nan ? 

Heero ne répondit pas, le fixant avec une expression étrange, voire un peu frustrée. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis fronça les sourcils et se ravisa. 

_ T'as promis, insista Duo. 

_ Je n'ai rien promis du tout. 

_ C'est tout comme ! Allez, viens. Je continuerai à bien me tenir. 

Heero haussa les épaules et commença à ranger ses affaires dans un ordre précis, mais sans pourtant y faire attention. 

_ Il est tard, dit-il. 

_ A peine cinq heures et demi. Je te ramènerai. En entier ! 

Duo finit par convaincre Heero. Il tint la conversation à lui tout seul, les seuls commentaires d'Heero se résumant à « Hn. », et encore quand il en faisait. 

Mais Duo était têtu. 

Et Heero lui avait dit « Hn. » quand il avait lancé « A demain ! » après l'avoir raccompagné chez lui. 

Ce qui était, en soi, positif. 

De bonne humeur et le sourire aux lèvres, Duo regarda Heero fermer la porte et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. 

Il fallait préparer une stratégie pour le lendemain. 

***

Heero ferma la porte doucement et se retourna avec un soupir vaguement soulagé. 

_ T'as du chocolat autour de la bouche, gamin. 

Heero sursauta et se retourna. Ji lui souriait d'un air moqueur, et Heero s'essuya la bouche rapidement. 

_ Il est sept heures passées. Tes parents sont invités chez les voisins, je suppose que tu n'as pas écouté le message de ta mère sur le répondeur ? 

Heero haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait soif. 

_ Tu as trouvé ton chemin sans problème ? demanda Ji. Je t'ai vu partir avec le bandeau. 

_ Oui. Ça ira, au cas où. 

_ Comme si ta mère te laisserait sortir si ça arrivait…

_ Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que c'est le cas ! répliqua Heero. 

Ji soupira. 

_ Tu sais que je te soutiens, gamin, mais tu prends quand même trop de risques. Sur ce point, Hikari a raison. On n'est plus sur L5. Si tu as une crise brutale, personne ne saura quoi faire, et tu ne seras pas ramassé par un membre du Clan du Dragon comme la dernière fois. 

_ Il y a une rivière à côté, déclara Heero avec légèreté. Au pire, je me jetterais dedans. 

Ji secoua la tête, finalement amusé. La discussion était close. Heero avait beau dire, il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père maternel. Aussi têtu. Tant qu'on y était…

_ Tu as reçu une lettre, dit-il. Ça vient d'Heero. 

Le garçon se bloqua un instant. 

_ Elle est posée sur ton lit, je suppose qu'il veut savoir comment tu te plais. 

Heero ne répondit pas et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le dîner. Ce soir, spaghetti. 

_ Il t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, dit Ji. Tu es son seul petit-fils. 

Il n'y eut pas de réaction. Le grand-père maternel d'Heero était un sujet aussi tabou que ses crises. 

_ Raconte un peu ta journée, dit-il pour changer la conversation. A qui appartenait le chocolat sur ta bouche, à ta glace ou à celle du charmant jeune homme qui t'a raccompagné ? 

Heero lui lança un regard noir. 

_ Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell, déclara-t-il d'un ton fermé. Et c'était ma glace. 

Ji émit un petit rire. 

_ Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux comme ça, je n'insinuais rien ! Duo Maxwell, hein. Te voilà bien social…A peine quatre jours que nous sommes là et tu as déjà un ami ? 

_ Ce n'est pas mon ami, répliqua Heero en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne le connais pas. 

_ Mais tu manges des glaces avec lui ? demanda Ji, amusé. 

_ Il m'a suivi et m'a obligé à accepter. 

_ Bien sûr, ironisa le grand-père d'Heero. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? 

_ Sortir avec moi. 

Ji éclata de rire. Ça dura un moment, et Heero eut peur qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. 

_ Il a du courage, le petit ! Tiens moi au courant, je veux savoir s'il est aussi obstiné que ça…

Heero haussa les épaules. 

Il ne comprenait pas bien Duo. Sa présence n'était pas dérangeante, et pour être honnête, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes qu'il parle trop. Duo avait une belle voix. 

C'était dommage qu'on ne puisse pas capturer un son sur un dessin. Il était sûr que ça ferait quelque chose de superbe…

Il fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux…Il avait manqué quelque chose sur le dessin qu'il avait fait de lui. Ses yeux n'avaient pas toujours la même nuance colorée, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de capter chacune des ombres et des lumières qui y passaient…

Et puis ses cheveux étaient encore nattés. Même nattés, ça se voyait qu'ils étaient beaux et Heero avait seulement imaginé comment ils seraient détachés. 

Il fallait qu'il trouve aussi un moyen de voir Duo les cheveux détachés. 

Heero versa les spaghetti dans l'eau bouillante avec un peu de brutalité, perdu dans son problème. 

Le mieux à faire était de demander à Duo de poser pour lui. [2]

Mais ça serait encourager le jeu de l'autre garçon. 

Heero prit un air irrité, et Ji sourit en le voyant remuer les pâtes avec une conviction énervée. A ce rythme, ce serait de la purée de spaghetti, qu'ils mangeraient. Décidant de laisser Heero régler son problème, quel qu'il soit, il alla mettre la table. 

***

Solo ferma la porte de la chambre doucement et sauta sur le lit où son frère faisait semblant de lire. Leur mère était dans le salon, et ils avaient tout le temps de discuter. 

_ Alors ? demanda-t-il avec impatience comme Duo ne réagissait pas. 

_ Alors quoi ? 

_ Crétin ! marmonna Solo en lui arrachant son bouquin. Raconte comment ça s'est passé !

Duo leva les yeux vers son frère et sourit avant de s'étirer. 

_ Bien…répondit-il enfin. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais dit mal, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec lui c'était positif. 

_ Développe ! insista Solo. J'aurais jamais cru qu'arriverait le jour où faudrait t'arracher les mots de la bouche. 

Duo lui tira la langue et raconta son après-midi. 

_ Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui m'attire, chez lui, dit-il enfin. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais…Et puis putain ce qu'il est beau ! Il a une façon de se déplacer qui doit être interdite quelque part dans la Bible. 

_ T'es gravement atteint, je vois ça…sourit Solo. 

_ Et je me suis bien tenu ! J'ai pas léché le chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Pas l'envie qui manquait, pourtant…

_ C'est pire encore que ce que je pensais ! Si tu commences à te restreindre…

Duo haussa les épaules et se rallongea sur son lit. 

_ Tu sais, y'a quelque chose de pas clair, chez lui, murmura-t-il. La façon dont il bouge, dont il prend les objets…Il cache quelque chose. 

Et je veux savoir ce que c'est… 

***

Heero prit la lettre, et après un instant d'hésitation l'ouvrit. Le cachet était bien celui de L1. Et seul son grand-père maternel lui écrivait de L1. 

Heero s'assit sur son lit, croisa les jambes et entreprit de commencer à lire la feuille de papier. 

_Mon cher enfant,_

Heero s'interrompit, sentant son regard se troubler, et tendit la main pour prendre ses lunettes. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis le déménagement, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il allait faire une crise, mais ses parents paniqueraient. 

Il reprit sa lecture. 

_Mon cher enfant, _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton installation s'est bien effectuée, je sais que ton père vous a trouvé un endroit idéal. Comment trouves-tu la Terre ? Toi qui aimais tant la dessiner vue de l'espace, je sais que tu trouveras ton inspiration dans sa nature. _

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. « Hypocrite, marmonna-t-il. Comme si tu m'encourageais à dessiner. »

Le reste de la lettre donnait des nouvelles de l'espace, les derniers problèmes qu'avait eu son grand-père avec l'Alliance Coloniale. 

« Subtil, ironisa Heero. Comme ça t'es sûr que je suis au courant de la politique actuelle, hein ? »

La fin de la lettre ne l'étonna pas du tout.

Je serais sur Terre fin août. Une réunion des Alliances Coloniale et Terrestre m'oblige à passer quelques jours à Bruxelles. Tu es bien sûr invité à participer, et je serais heureux de te voir. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes parlés, ni vus en personne. 

_Raconte-moi donc un peu ta nouvelle vie !_

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_Ton grand-père._

Suivait la signature un peu plus officielle d'Heero Yuy, leader de l'Alliance Coloniale. Heero laissa tomber la lettre par terre et s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond. 

Il ne détestait pas son grand-père maternel. Vraiment pas. 

C'était juste difficile de lui ressembler autant. 

Il avait hérité de son prénom, de ses foutues crises en pire, de son caractère aussi, selon ce que disaient les autres, de son physique, et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne sa suite politique. 

Ah. 

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait hériter d'une tache aussi énorme, d'un poids aussi lourd qu'était le rôle d'Heero Yuy. 

Le grand sauveur de la Paix entre la Terre et les Colonies. Le créateur de l'Alliance Coloniale. L'unificateur des Colonies. 

Non, pour lui, prendre la succession de son grand-père était une tache beaucoup trop lourde, d'autant plus qu'il haïssait la politique. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il était le seul candidat potentiel. 

Ce n'était pas parce que Heero détestait la politique qu'il ne se tenait pas au courant. La famille Winner était tout à fait capable d'hériter du rôle de son grand-père. Elle était très liée avec lui, et une ardente partisane de la paix. 

Qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux. Lui avait des choses plus importantes à faire qu'à réguler la politique colon-terrienne. 

Comme trouver l'exacte nuance des yeux de Duo quand ils étaient dans l'ombre. 

Heero sauta de son lit et s'installa à son bureau, aquarelle à portée de main, pinceau et eau propre en place. 

Lorsque ses parents revinrent trois heures plus tard, il était encore en train de dessiner et peindre. 

_ Heero ? murmura Odin en entrant doucement. 

_ Mmmh. 

_ Tu iras à Bruxelles ? 

_ Non. 

_ Juste pour voir ton grand-père, Heero. On ne te demande rien de plus, mais ça lui fera plaisir. Réfléchis ? 

_ Il n'a qu'à venir, lui. 

_ Heero…

_ Je sais. 

Odin s'approcha pour voir sur quoi son fils se concentrait autant et fut surpris de reconnaître le gosse avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots trois jours plus tôt. 

_ Ce n'est pas le garçon qui était près de la rivière ? Duo quelque chose ? 

_ Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. 

_ C'est ça. Tu l'as revu ? 

_ Mmmh. 

_ Ne te couche pas trop tard, d'accord ? 

_ Mmmh. 

Sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, Odin fit demi-tour pour ressortir en silence de la chambre. 

_ Oyasumi, Otou-san, dit Heero avant qu'il atteigne la porte. 

_ Bonne nuit, fils, répondit Odin avec un léger sourire. 

Hikari entra pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son enfant et ressortit ensuite avec Odin. 

_ Il porte ses lunettes, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il le fait souvent quand il dessine, ne t'en fais pas, rassura Odin en la prenant contre lui. 

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis le père d'Heero reprit :

_ Il a vraiment du talent, murmura-t-il. 

_ Je sais. 

_ Peut-être…

_ Papa ne le forcera pas à le rejoindre sur L1. C'est juste une proposition. Il sait qu'Heero est aussi borné que lui et qu'il freinera des quatre fers si on le force à quoique ce soit. Si Heero tient vraiment à devenir illustrateur, alors Papa le laissera faire. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. 

_ Il a autant de possibilités d'un côté comme de l'autre… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un excellent leader, mais quand je vois combien il est heureux lorsqu'il dessine…

_ WuFei le convaincra peut-être.

_ Oui, et Meiran s'empressera de dire le contraire ! 

Odin secoua la tête en souriant. « Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en discute. A la fin il fera ce qu'il veut, un point c'est tout. Allons-nous coucher. »

***

Heero posa ses crayons et regarda Duo d'un œil critique. Ça faisait cinq jours maintenant que l'autre garçon le rejoignait l'après-midi dans la clairière. Il amenait son discman et un livre, ne disait rien tout le temps qu'Heero dessinait, mais dès que le brun posait ses crayons, il levait les yeux, souriait et l'entraînait pour manger une glace. 

Chocolat pour Heero, vanille pour Duo. 

Heero savait maintenant que Duo avait un frère du nom de Solo, que sa mère était professeur d'anglais au lycée Saint-Gabriel et que son père travaillait pour une importante société d'exportation et voyageait beaucoup. Qu'il adorait les lasagnes, était en section scientifique option littérature et jouait au basket à ses moments perdus, faisait même partie de l'équipe du lycée. Il avait toujours vécu à Sank, mais rejoignait souvent son père là où il était pendant les vacances. Il n'était jamais allé dans les Colonies, mais avait un ami qui en venait. 

Heero savait beaucoup de choses, mais ne l'avait toujours pas vu les cheveux détachés et ne captait toujours pas la couleur exacte de ses yeux. 

Il arrivait au bout de sa patience. 

Il allait falloir mettre son orgueil de côté, et se lancer. 

A l'instant où il posa ses crayons, Duo leva les yeux, comme toujours, et lui sourit. 

_ Duo, fit Heero, et il imprima l'expression de stupéfaction de l'autre garçon pour la croquer plus tard. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien poser pour moi ? 

Eliminer l'expression antérieure, celle là était bien meilleure. Duo avait quasiment les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. 

_ Poser ? Comme, genre…poser ?

_ Oui. 

_ D'accord ! lança Duo comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre et avait peur qu'Heero change d'avis. 

_ Parfait. Tu dors chez moi ce soir. 

_ Je dors chez toi ce soir, répéta Duo, l'air complètement dépassé. 

_ Je veux pas perdre de temps. 

_ Tes parents…

_ Pas un problème. On va chercher tes affaires chez toi et on rentre. 

_ Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur ! fit le garçon châtain avec un sourire éblouissant. 

Heero eut à peine le temps d'attraper son sac que Duo s'emparait de sa main et l'entraînait vers le pont. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser la garder, mais la main de Duo dans la sienne était plus ou moins agréable, et ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. 

Il mémorisa sur sa peau les traits des doigts et de la paume. Ça pouvait toujours servir. 

_ M'appelle pas mon cœur, dit-il d'un ton sec pour compenser ce petit écart. 

_ Voui, mon ange ! répondit Duo avec un sourire lumineux. 

Heero fronça les sourcils mais laissa courir. Ils mirent un peu moins d'un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à une petite villa blanche avec un grand jardin. Duo entra en s'arrêtant à peine de courir, et entraîna Heero dans un salon à grandes fenêtres dans lequel un couple discutait, un garçon châtain-blond qui ressemblait à Duo, et une petite brune aux yeux bleus. 

Le garçon avait des yeux intéressants, vert tirant sur le doré, Heero se demanda un instant si il voudrait aussi poser pour lui. 

_ Je vous présente Heero, déclara Duo. Je dors chez lui ce soir ! Heero, mon frère Solo et Hilde !

Heero était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas imaginé l'expression de stupéfaction qui passa sur le visage du couple, mais n'eut pas le temps d'analyser le sourire appréciateur d'Hilde, Duo le tirait à l'étage. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux verts. 

_ Maman, Heero, Heero, Maman. Je dors chez Heero ce soir ! Je prend mes affaires et on s'en va. 

Heero eut à peine le temps de saluer Helen Maxwell, ils étaient déjà dans la chambre de Duo. L'adolescent aux cheveux longs faisait son sac sans le lâcher, mais c'était à peine étonnant. La chambre était assez grande et très personnalisée. Il y avait beaucoup de livres et de photos un peu partout. 

_ Ch'suis prêt ! déclara Duo, coupant Heero dans son observation. 

Sans perdre une minute de plus, il l'entraîna hors de la chambre. « Au revoir, m'man, Solo, Hilde ! »

Ils étaient dehors en moins de trente secondes. 

_ On prend le bus pour aller chez toi ? Tiens, non, on va passer devant le glacier. 

Heero haussa les épaules et laissa Duo le guider. Ils arrivèrent chez Heero un peu après six heures et demi, et Duo le laissa retirer sa main de la sienne. 

_ T'es sûr que ça va pas déranger tes parents ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

Heero secoua la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. 

Ils entrèrent sans faire trop de bruit, et Duo suivit l'exemple d'Heero lorsqu'il se déchaussa. L'intérieur de la maison était plutôt simple pour une villa aussi grande, Duo s'attendait à un décor plus opulent. Mais apparemment la famille Yuy-Lowe n'était pas du genre à étaler sa richesse. C'était un peu pareil chez Quatre. 

Duo et Heero entrèrent dans le salon. Un vieil homme était assis sur le canapé en train de lire. 

_ Déjà rentré, gam… ? 

Il s'interrompit en voyant Duo et le dévisagea avec une stupéfaction à peine déguisée. 

_ Duo, je te présente Ji Lowe, mon grand-père. Grand-père, voici Duo Maxwell. 

_ Je m'en doute, fit le vieil homme qui avait apparemment du mal à s'en remettre. 

_ Je fais chercher Maman, dit Heero à Duo. Attends-moi là deux secondes. 

Heero sortit du salon, et Duo entendit une autre porte s'ouvrir. Un peu mal à l'aise, il se tourna vers le grand-père qui le dévisageait toujours, avec, cette fois, un large sourire. 

_ Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, gamin, mais toutes mes félicitations, déclara-t-il. 

_ C'est mon charme naturel, répondit automatiquement Duo. 

Le vieil homme se mit à rire, et Duo se détendit. 

Heero était entré dans la bibliothèque. Sa mère était assise sur l'un des fauteuils et prenait des notes dans un livre. 

_ Okaa-san ? 

_ Heero, tu es rentré tôt. 

_ J'ai ramené un…ami. Il a accepté de poser pour moi. Ça ne t'embête pas qu'il dorme à la maison ce soir ?   
Aux paroles de son fils, Hikari avait presque laissé tomber son stylo. 

_ Bien sûr que non, déclara-t-elle tout de suite en se levant. Je vais aller le saluer. 

Heero cacha un sourire. Il était sûr que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes. Il ne ramenait jamais personne, alors…

Quand Hikari et Heero entrèrent dans le salon, Ji et Duo discutaient comme deux vieux amis. L'adolescent aux yeux violets se retourna et sourit poliment à la mère d'Heero, prenant la main qu'elle lui tendait sans hésitation. 

_ Je suis Hikari Yuy, la mère d'Heero, se présenta-t-elle. 

Il y avait une étrange émotion dans ses yeux, Duo avait l'impression que si elle l'avait pu, elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras. 

_ Duo Maxwell, dit-il à son tour. 

Après un dernier sourire, Hikari se tourna vers son fils. 

_ Ton père travaille, dit-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à monter, je vous appellerai pour le dîner. 

Heero acquiesça et Duo le suivit dans l'escalier. La chambre d'Heero était un peu à l'écart des autres pièces, au fond du couloir. 

En entrant, Duo émit un sifflement admiratif. 

_ Et ben, fit-il. 

La chambre était grande, donnait sur le soleil couchant. Les murs étaient couverts de photos de paysages colorés et d'inconnus. Il y avait une bibliothèque assez conséquente, un grand bureau sur lequel Heero devait dessiner. Un ordinateur trônait sur une table indépendante, et le lit, près du sol, était assez grand pour deux personnes et un enfant. Après vérification, Duo découvrit que les draps étaient en soie. 

_ Des draps en soie ? C'est partout comme ça ? fit-il, sidéré. 

_ Non, répondit Heero. 

_ Juste toi, alors ? Comment ça se fait ? 

Heero haussa les épaules, et Duo laissa courir. Ça aurait pu être un caprice d'Heero, mais il était à peu près sûr que le brun n'était pas du genre à en faire. Encore une fois, il devait y avoir une bonne raison derrière ça… 

Heero était vraiment un mystère ambulant. 

Les objets dans la chambre d'Heero semblaient rangés de manière spéciale, dans un ordre précis. Il était sûr que le brun devait pouvoir trouver ses affaires les yeux fermés. 

Dans un coin, il y avait un arc et un sabre de bois. 

_ Tu fais du kendo et du tir à l'arc ? 

_ Oui. 

_ C'est cool ! Tu m'apprendras ? 

_ Si tu veux. 

Duo sourit, et posa ses affaires par terre. S'approchant du bureau, il y trouva une photo. Il reconnut Heero, les yeux de côté comme sur la photo d'identité. Une fille asiatique à couettes le tenait par les épaules en souriant largement, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. A côté d'eux, un garçon, asiatique aussi, droit et les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval, les regardait avec un sourire en coin. 

_ Ce sont des amis à toi ? demanda-t-il, fronçant un peu les sourcils à la familiarité avec laquelle la fille tenait Heero. 

_ Oui. 

_ Ils sont frère et sœur ? 

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres d'Heero et il secoua la tête. 

_ Non, dit-il. Ils sont fiancés. 

_ _Fiancés ?_ Mais ils doivent pas avoir plus que notre âge, non ? 

_ WuFei et Meiran sont fiancés depuis leur naissance. Ils font tous les deux partis d'un puissant clan chinois colon. 

_ Un mariage arrangé ? C'est terrible, nan ? 

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Ça ne les dérange plus. 

Heero regarda par la fenêtre, dans le ciel. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur L5 et qu'il avait rencontré le couple, Meiran et WuFei ne se supportaient pas, se disputaient tout le temps. Mais chacun de leur côté, ils s'étaient lié d'amitié avec lui, et à travers Heero avaient appris à se connaître, à admettre les qualités de l'autre, et, le garçon brun en était sûr, à s'aimer. 

_ C'est bizarre, fit Duo quand même. 

Puis il se redressa et se tourna vers Heero. 

_ Je ne sais même pas ce que fait ton père. 

_ Il est architecte. 

_ Sérieux ? C'est lui qui a dessiné cette maison ? 

_ Non. Il est spécialisé dans l'architecture des Colonies. 

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites sur Terre ? 

_ Papa n'a pas besoin d'être sur place pour ce qu'il fait pour le moment et il peut rentrer n'importe quand s'il en besoin. 

Duo hocha la tête puis sourit brusquement. 

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? 

Heero posa son sac à son tour. 

_ Rien pour le moment, on ne va pas tarder à dîner. 

Puis il regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux ne se tournent de nouveau vers Duo, un air complètement neutre sur le visage. 

_ La chambre d'amis n'est pas encore complètement installée. Il va falloir que tu dormes avec moi. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ? 

_ Tu rigoles ? s'étouffa Duo. C'est à toi que ça devrait poser un problème ! 

Heero lui lança un regard impénétrable. 

_ Tu as dit que tu te tiendrais bien et le lit est assez grand pour que tu n'aies pas d'excuse si je te retrouve collé contre moi. 

_ Et si c'est le contraire ? demanda Duo avec un regard malicieux. 

_ Ça n'arrivera pas, déclara Heero d'un ton catégorique. 

Duo se mit à rire et s'assit sur le lit pendant que l'autre garçon sortait ses affaires. 

_ Je ne sais même pas comment tu dessines ! fit-il. Tu me montres quelque chose ? 

Heero s'arrêta un instant, puis après un instant d'hésitation, lui tendit un carton à dessin. Duo l'ouvrit et retint son souffle devant le portrait de WuFei. 

_ Bon Dieu, fit-il avant de tourner la page pour voir le reste. 

Heero avait le Don, comme disait la prof d'art plastique. C'était évident. Ses dessins avaient quelque chose de vivant, de réel, même dans ses expressions les plus surnaturelles. Il y avait très peu de noir et blanc, Heero valsait entre tous les types de couleurs. Il y avait également peu de portraits, surtout des scènes, des situations, comme l'illustration d'une histoire. 

Duo ne se rendait pas compte qu'Heero l'observait avec un peu de nervosité. Duo était le premier « étranger » à qui il montrait ses œuvres en dehors de WuFei et Meiran, et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas son opinion lui était importante. 

Finalement, Duo arriva au premier dessin qu'il avait fait de lui, juste après leur première rencontre, et s'y arrêta plus longtemps que sur les autres. Heero ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage et sa nervosité s'accrut. 

Duo leva enfin la tête et croisa le regard d'Heero. 

_ Je n'ai pas les cheveux aussi longs, dit-il. 

_ Je n'étais pas sûr…fit Heero. 

L'adolescent se mordait la lèvre, et l'inquiétude se lisait clairement dans ses yeux d'habitude soigneusement gardés de toute émotion. 

Duo, sans lâcher son regard, se leva. 

_ Tes dessins sont beaux, dit-il doucement. Magiques, tu sais ? On dirait qu'ils racontent une histoire. 

Il s'approcha d'Heero, la pochette entre eux comme une sécurité. 

Heero, presque hypnotisé par ce regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à capturer sur papier, ne recula pas lorsque Duo entra dans son espace personnel. Il réalisa comme pour la première fois que Duo était plus grand que lui, une demi-tête peut-être, et pour garder contact avec ces yeux presque mystiques, il leva la tête, et Duo avait baissé la sienne. 

_ Tu devrais faire de l'illustration, murmura presque Duo. C'est vraiment ta vocation.

Le visage d'Heero s'illumina d'un sourire comme le garçon châtain n'en avait encore jamais vu sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux pétillaient presque d'une espèce de joie personnelle. Duo sentit une sorte de faiblesse dans les genoux, et tendit la main pour écarter une mèche sur le front d'Heero, sans vraiment réfléchir, parce que ça lui semblait la suite logique de l'histoire. 

Heero, toujours perdu dans ses yeux, ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, accueillit le geste, et Duo se pencha un peu plus, le souffle d'Heero sur sa joue, et…

_ LES GARÇONS ! A TABLE ! 

Ils sursautèrent brusquement et Duo recula en jurant intérieurement. Ça, c'était tellement classique qu'il se demanda si ça n'avait pas été fait exprès. [3] 

Quelque chose avait failli se passer, mais cette l'ambiance avait été définitivement brisée. Duo sourit quand même et tendit sa pochette à Heero qui ne semblait pas avoir perdu sa bonne humeur, le coin de ses lèvres était légèrement levé. 

_ Je suis sincère, dit-il. Tes dessins sont vraiment l'illustration d'une histoire. 

_ Merci, murmura Heero en posant la pochette sur le bureau avec, encore une fois, une précision irréfléchie. 

Ils descendirent dans le salon, également salle à manger, et Duo sourit à Odin Lowe. 

_ Bonjour, monsieur Lowe. 

_ Bonjour, Duo, fit celui-ci, souriant. 

_ Je vous l'avais dit, qu'on s'entendrait ! 

Odin se mit à rire et Heero leva les yeux au ciel. 

Avant la fin du dîner, Duo avait toute la famille de son « futur fiancé » dans la poche et le savait. Mais rien que le fait d'avoir été invité par Heero lui-même lui donnait un avantage certain… Après avoir débarrassé, les deux garçons remontèrent dans la chambre d'Heero. 

_ Si tu veux aller prendre une douche, dit Heero, la salle de bain est à côté. 

Duo acquiesça et remercia avant de s'éclipser. Heero sourit d'un air satisfait. Le garçon châtain allait probablement défaire sa natte, et il aurait enfin Duo avec les cheveux libres ! Très content de lui, il commença à préparer ses affaires, sortant tous ses gris, et optant pour les crayons de couleur. Il choisit son papier avec soin, brouillon et propre. 

Duo le rejoignit quelques temps après, et à la grande déception d'Heero, il avait encore les cheveux nattés ! Il portait juste un caleçon et un tee-shirt, tous deux noirs. 

_ Je ne savais pas comment tu voulais que je sois, donc je suis resté comme ça, dit-il. Maintenant, si tu veux que je pose nu, y'a _aucun_ problème…

_ Baka, marmonna Heero en attrapant ses affaires pour aller se doucher à son tour. 

_ Eh ! M'insulte pas en russe ! 

Le regard qu'Heero lança à Duo valait bien toutes les conneries qu'il pouvait débiter et l'adolescent brun sortit en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante. 

Duo sourit, s'étira, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, surpris sur le coup. Il avait oublié que le sommier était si bas. 

Il avait hâte de voir ce que Heero pouvait produire en le prenant directement comme modèle. Le résultat sans était déjà superbe, et de plus, si Duo en croyait la date, il s'agissait du jour de leur première rencontre. 

Et vu le dessin, il avait apparemment fait bonne impression, malgré le baiser…Peut-être grâce au baiser, qui sait ?  

Sans compter ce qui avait failli se passer tout à l'heure. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ne soit rien arrivé, c'était probablement trop tôt. 

Trop tôt aussi pour dormir dans le même lit qu'Heero ? Il allait falloir qu'il se surveille…

Perdu dans ses rêves, il n'entendit pas Heero revenir et sursauta lorsque la porte se referma avec un bruit sec. Il se redressa et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent d'un coup. 

Heero était entré dans un boxer noir et un tee-shirt blanc, dévoilant beaucoup trop de peau selon la santé mentale de Duo, pas assez selon ses hormones. Ses cheveux humides lui tombaient devant les yeux malgré ses efforts pour les discipliner, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa joue, le long de sa gorge, et Duo ne se serait pas fait prier pour les attraper du bout de la langue…

_ Tu es prêt ? demanda Heero en s'asseyant par terre en face de lui, sortant Duo de sa contemplation. 

_ Oui, dit-il en avalant sa salive. 

G en maillot de bain…G en maillot de bain dansant la lambada… 

_ Tu peux prendre mon discman ou un livre, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois complètement immobile. 

_ Ça ira.   
_J'ai de quoi m'occuper l'esprit…Oh, God…Je suis vraiment, vraiment en manque…_

Heero haussa les épaules, attrapa un crayon sans même s'assurer d'avoir pris celui qu'il voulait, et commença à crayonner rapidement, sans regarder vraiment Duo, et celui-ci se demanda pourquoi il avait besoin de poser. 

Puis Heero lâcha le crayon, en prit un autre et se rapprocha un peu, détaillant son visage avec attention, vérifiant le dessin, corrigeant un peu avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. 

_ J'peux voir ? 

_ Nan ! fit Heero d'un ton catégorique. 

_ Je boude, l'informa Duo. 

_ Hn, répondit Heero. 

_ Tu pourrais au moins prendre mes sentiments au sérieux !

_ Baka. 

_ Et ça y'est ça recommence…Eh ! Si ça se trouve, en fait, ça veut dire un mot doux ou quelque chose comme ça, genre « mon amour que j'aime pour l'éternité et celle à venir » !

Heero leva les yeux vers lui d'un air tellement indigné que Duo se mit à rire. 

_ Tiens-toi tranquille ! fit le brun. Sinon je brise tes illusions et je t'explique ce que ça veux dire. 

_ Voui, mon ange, répondit Duo, rieur. 

Heero refusa de répondre, mais posa son crayon et s'approcha de lui. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

_ Tiens-toi tranquille, j'ai dit ! 

Heero se mit à genoux devant le lit et se redressa à la hauteur des yeux de Duo, s'approchant de plus en plus, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Duo n'ose plus respirer, le souffle d'Heero sur sa joue. L'air scientifique avec lequel le brun étudiait ses yeux aurait amusé Duo si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été si près des siennes. 

N'en pouvant plus, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Heero qui recula brutalement, tombant sur les fesses avec un cri de protestation. 

_ J'ai dit que je serais sage, fit Duo doucement pour montrer qu'il était sérieux. Mais me tente pas comme ça…

Heero le regarda d'un air un peu étrange. 

_ Tu étais sérieux ? demanda-t-il, presque choqué. 

_ Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? 

_ Je pensais vraiment que tu plaisantais, murmura Heero, dérouté. 

_ Et maintenant que t'as réalisé que c'était pas le cas, dormir dans le même lit que moi ne te dérange pas ? demanda Duo. Je peux dormir ailleurs. 

Heero marqua une hésitation palpable, mais finit par secouer la tête. 

 _ Non, dit-il lentement. Tu as dit que tu serais sage. Et tu ne mens jamais. 

Duo sourit et Heero détourna les yeux, parce que c'était trop brillant. 

Il recula, se remit derrière la protection de son dessin et, ses couleurs en main comme d'autres auraient tenu des armes, il se lança dans la capture des yeux de Duo. 

Ça lui prit du temps, et finalement Duo se décida à écouter de la musique, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Heero. Le brun n'avait pas compris qu'il était sérieux, et Duo se demandait si jamais personne n'avait été sérieux avec l'adolescent colon, et jusqu'à quel point lui-même l'était. 

Il était sérieux dans sa volonté d'avoir Heero, mais après ça…

Il n'était pas amoureux d'Heero. Pas encore. Duo observa l'autre garçon à la dérobée. Heero se mordillait la lèvre inférieure d'un air concentré, et Duo sourit un peu. 

Non, il n'était pas encore amoureux d'Heero, mais ça arriverait probablement bientôt, et si c'était le cas, Duo ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. 

Heero finit par achever un dessin qui le satisfaisait plus que les autres, en fait qui avait l'air de le ravir complètement, et Duo imprima en lui cette image qui lui allait si bien. 

Heero était fait pour être heureux. 

Il refusa de montrer le dessin à Duo, lui disant d'attendre demain.

_ Pourquoi, demain ? 

_ Au cas où il ne me plairait plus d'ici là. 

Heero s'approcha du lit pour se coucher, mais hésita un instant en passant devant la fenêtre. 

_ Ça te dérange si je laisse les volets ouverts ? demanda-t-il. 

Duo le dévisagea un instant. La question avait l'air d'être importante, Heero semblait anxieux de connaître sa réponse. 

_ Non, dit-il enfin, intrigué. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand ils sont fermés ? 

Heero haussa les épaules, l'expression de son visage était redevenue neutre. 

_ Je préfère quand il y a de la lumière à mon réveil. 

Duo hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis se glissa dans les draps, attendant que Heero se couche à son tour. 

_ Bonne nuit, mon ange ! 

_ M'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna Heero. 

Ils s'endormirent, chacun de leur côté du lit, et se réveillèrent chacun de leur côté. 

Heero lui sourit en se levant, attrapa le dessin, faisant tomber au passage quelques brouillons sur lesquels il n'y avait que des yeux aux diverses nuances violettes, le regarda un instant avant de le tendre à Duo d'un air presque timide. 

Duo se découvrit debout au milieu des flammes, vêtu de noir, les cheveux se confondant presque avec le feu et ses yeux reflétant la chaleur autour de lui, une faux dans la main dont la lame semblait brûler sans se consumer, un sourire de malice presque dangereuse sur les lèvres. 

Sur le côté en petit, quelques signes que Duo ne comprenait pas et entre parenthèse, le chiffre deux. 

_ C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? demanda-t-il. Je ne te brûlerai pas.

Heero eut un sourire amusé. 

_ Ne cherche pas de signification. J'ai fait l'eau, et maintenant le feu. C'est tout.

_ D'où le chiffre deux ? 

_ Oui. 

_ Et ça, demanda-t-il en indiquant les signes inconnus, ça veut dire quoi ? 

_ Shinigami, répondit Heero. Le Dieu de la Mort. 

Duo regarda le dessin de nouveau et sourit, un sourire identique à celui du Shinigami. 

_ Ça me plait, dit-il. 

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. 

_ C'est moi qui t'ai dessiné, dit-il. Tu ne me fais pas peur. 

_ Alors tu me laisserais te brûler ? demanda Duo, toujours aussi malicieux. 

Heero ne répondit pas, se leva, et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. 

TBC…

Shakes : Loooooog chapitre…L'était pas censé être aussi long…

Zinnok : Si tu t'y mettais petit à petit au lieu de tout taper en urgence pendant la journée, aussi…

Shakes : ^^ 

Duo : Je veux mettre le feu à Hee-chan !!! #^0^#

Heero : …####°.°####

Shakes : Un peu de patience…^^ 

~*~

[1] 4 avril, paske 4 en japonais ça se prononce « shi », comme la Mort. Ça semblait logique que Dudu soit du 04/04… :p quant à l'anniv d'Hee-chan, j'ai fermé les yeux et pointé du doigt sur un calendrier au hasard…

Heero : Ben voyons…-_-

Shakes : ^^;;; Mais t'es Cancer, comme moi ! Pour être honnête, j'aurais plutôt fait d'Heero un enfant de l'hiver, genre début décembre, mais là ça m'arrangeait que ce soit en été. ^^Ah et puis, pour l'analyse de leur futur amoureux, j'ai trouvé ça sur un site d'astrologie, les tests de compatibilités amoureuses. Ils disent tous la même chose. J'ai pas eu longtemps à chercher…^^

Duo : c'est du sérieux tout ça…

Shakes : Eh, j'ai pas que ça à faire…

[2] A l'origine, une erreur d'inattention m'avait fait écrire « poser sur lui » :p ça aurait peut-être été un peu rapide, nan ? lol

[3] Shakes, l'air innocent : Ben, pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

Duo : -_- Nan, rien. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Ombre et Lumière 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : A venir : 2+1/1+2 acquis : 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : …j'y penserai plus tard.

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Avertissement : Alerte au fluff. Je ne suis pas responsable pour les crises d'hyperglycémie…

***

**Chapitre 3**

            Heero se réveilla avec l'impression désagréable d'être enveloppé dans du papier de verre. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il faisait encore nuit. C'était la nouvelle Lune et le seul éclairage qui passait par la fenêtre était la petite lueur des étoiles. 

Sa chambre était devenue un amas flou, et il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de l'obscurité.

Heero grimaça lorsqu'il bougea, le coton du tee-shirt lui écorchant la peau comme s'il s'agissait de crin, et il retint son souffle, tendit la main lentement vers sa table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes. Il les posa sur son nez, fit une nouvelle grimace de douleur lorsqu'elles touchèrent sa peau, mais les contours des objets devinrent un peu plus clairs. 

Heero se leva, posant les pieds par terre doucement. Il se déshabilla calmement et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en tira un petit objet qui ressemblait à une lampe, et le posa au milieu de la chambre. Il prit les draps, les étala par terre, puis alluma l'objet. L'instant d'après, des milliers de couleurs venaient éclairer la chambre, comme un arc-en-ciel intérieur. Heero se rallongea nu sur les draps de soie. 

Le contact était nettement moins désagréable, et il soupira de satisfaction. Peut-être que s'il attendait assez longtemps, la crise passerait sans atteindre son paroxysme. 

Ça faisait quand même un moment qu'il se doutait que ça allait arriver. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. 

Heero resta sans bouger, respirant bruyamment, priant pour que ça passe. Mais malgré ses lunettes, les contours devenaient de plus en plus flous, les sons de plus en plus forts et la soie sur sa peau commençait à se faire moins douce. 

Lorsque les couleurs du kaléidoscope disparurent à leur tour, le laissant dans un horizon de gris, Heero se mordit les lèvres et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, retirant brutalement ses lunettes. Il les jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre, et le petit tintement de leur atterrissage se répercuta vingt fois dans ses oreilles. 

De la sueur apparut sur son corps, lentement, comme si une fièvre brutale l'avait possédé, et il commença à trembler, sa respiration se fit saccadée, il expirait plus d'air qu'il n'en inspirait. 

Il se replia un peu plus dans une position rappelant celle d'un fœtus, et le mouvement de la soie sur sa peau lui fit lâcher un petit cri de douleur, un sanglot étranglé. 

La pupille de ses yeux était devenue énorme, cherchant à capter de la lumière, un peu de lumière, juste un peu, mais le gris subsistait, il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas de couleurs, plus de couleurs, juste un monde en gris et gris, et bientôt même ça disparaîtrait, Heero savait qu'il serait bientôt seul dans le noir, le bruit, et la douleur en lui, sur lui, autour de lui… 

Tout seul dans le noir et le bruit et la douleur et le noir et le bruit et la douleur et le noir et le bruit et la douleur…

Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus forts, et lorsque les dernières nuances grisâtres disparurent, le laissant dans le noir complet, il lâcha un cri de désespoir instinctif, un appel au secours sans attente de réponse. 

Mais il fallut moins de quelques secondes à Odin et Hikari pour être dans la chambre de leur fils. Ji arriva presque immédiatement après. 

Il n'y eut pas de paroles échangées, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et le moindre bruit de trop pouvait empirer les choses. 

Hikari se précipita dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre, ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie pour sortir les dizaines de crèmes qu'il faudrait appliquer sur la peau d'Heero. Ji remplissait la baignoire d'eau claire, en faisait même venir du lavabo pour qu'elle soit pleine plus vite. 

La baignoire était grande et profonde, prévue en cas de crise.

Dans la chambre, Odin retirait sa robe de chambre rapidement, se mettant nu à son tour. Sans perdre de temps, il prit Heero dans ses bras, collant l'oreille de son fils à sa poitrine, bouchant l'autre de sa main, faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucune partie du corps d'Heero ait de contact avec autre chose que sa peau. 

Heureusement, il y eut un effet immédiat. Les tremblements se calmèrent, la respiration se fit un peu plus régulière, et Heero cessa de pousser des gémissements de souffrance plaintifs. 

Ses yeux grands ouverts qui ne voyaient rien, il écoutait avec une attention fascinée d'enfant le bruit du cœur qui battait, un bruit qui ne faisait pas mal, un bruit agréable, et la douleur en lui diminuait un peu face au calme régulier de ce battement sourd, et la douleur autour de lui aussi, il était contre quelque chose de doux, de si agréable, il ne voulait jamais en sortir, non, non, jamais…C'était tendre, c'était chaud…

Ji entra dans la chambre pour signaler d'un geste silencieux que la baignoire était pleine, et Odin se leva, portant son fils avec précaution. 

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils bougeaient, Heero s'accrocha à Odin avec un cri de peur et son regard aveugle s'affola, tournant dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne serait pas abandonné et se calme, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son père. 

Odin marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain, et, sans lâcher son fils, entra dans la baignoire et plongea son corps et celui d'Heero dans l'eau tiède. 

Le visage d'Heero prit une expression émerveillée, l'innocence enchantée d'un enfant qui découvre quelque chose qui lui plait. 

Que c'était agréable, cette nouvelle sensation ! Comme c'était doux, comme c'était rassurant… Comme il était bien ! Il se mit à rire avec délice, une joie purement enfantine, s'accrochant au corps solide si protecteur, soupirant de bonheur à la caresse liquide sur sa peau fragile et tendre, et ce bruit agréable qui se propageait en lui régulait les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur.

Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, Hikari caressait doucement les cheveux de son fils, attendant avec patience que la crise se dissipe. Heero ferma enfin les yeux avec un sourire heureux, et s'endormit, le souffle faible mais régulier, une expression de paix sur le visage. 

Odin poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ne bougea pas. 

Ji sortit de la salle de bain. Le moment critique était passé, on n'aurait plus besoin de lui pour le moment. Il descendit préparer du café bien fort. 

Il en avait besoin, et il savait que les deux autres adultes aussi. On avait beau assister à un nombre incalculable de crises depuis la naissance d'Heero, c'était toujours aussi impressionnant et angoissant. 

Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché pour rester calme dans ces situations, même en sachant que la moindre panique empirerait la crise d'Heero. 

Celle-ci n'avait pas été très forte. Ils avaient pu intervenir immédiatement et Heero s'était calmé assez vite.

Mais parfois, il fallait passer plus d'une heure à le bercer, et des heures dans l'eau avant qu'il ne se sente assez en sécurité pour s'endormir. 

Hikari et Odin descendirent à leur tour un peu après avoir recouché Heero, l'air épuisé comme après chaque crise. Il fallait garder un calme impérial, et le contre-coup était rude. 

Ils s'assirent près de Ji, buvant chacun une gorgée de café avec gratitude. 

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser aller au lycée, dit enfin Hikari à voix presque basse. Etre en compagnie d'autant de monde à la fois, confronté à tant d'émotions à la fois…

_ On ne peut pas le garder sous verre toute sa vie, Hikari, répondit doucement Odin. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'avoir retiré du collège ait changé quoique ce soit. 

_ Tu espères toujours qu'il apprenne à se blinder, commenta Ji. Tu sais bien qu'à ce stade, il n'y a rien à faire. 

_ Je suis sûr qu'il peut y arriver, s'obstina Odin. 

_ Odin, intervint Hikari d'un ton désespéré, il n'y a rien à _faire_ ! Papa n'est qu'un niveau de 5/7 et toute mon enfance je l'ai vu revenir dans des états épouvantables quand il avait eu une semaine trop chargée ! Continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était n'a rien changé ! Et aujourd'hui il n'est pas plus blindé qu'il y a cinquante ans. On ne peut rien faire pour ce type de _Wasted_ !

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! cingla presque Odin. Heero n'est pas un quelconque déchet, ni un gaspillage, bon dieu ! 

_ Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Hikari, indignée. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, et tu le sais !

Odin se passa les mains sur la figure. 

_ Je sais, acquiesça-t-il plus calmement. Excuse-moi. Je ne supporte pas cette appellation. 

Hikari soupira et lui prit une main. 

_ On n'y peut rien, Odin, murmura-t-elle. 

_ Laisse-lui cette chance, fit le père d'Heero. Laisse-lui cette chance d'aller au lycée comme un gosse normal, de vivre comme un gosse normal. Si ça ne marche pas…Si ça ne marche pas, s'il ne s'habitue pas, alors nous rentrerons sur L1. Promis. 

Hikari hocha la tête, et Ji leur resservit du café. Ils ne dormiraient pas cette nuit, de toutes façons. 

Il fallait surveiller Heero.

***

Duo balançait des jambes contre le muret, attendant avec impatience qu'Heero sorte de chez lui. Ça faisait une semaine et demi maintenant qu'il avait dormi chez lui pour la première fois. Heero l'avait réinvité trois autres soirs, il semblait avoir une étrange obsession pour les yeux de Duo, mais le garçon châtain n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre…Que Heero se passionne pour lui autant qu'il voulait ! Et sur toutes les parties de son corps, si ça lui chantait…

Ils se retrouvaient tous les jours devant la maison du brun, comme une sorte accord silencieux. Ils discutaient un peu plus, aussi. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas Heero qui faisait le gros de la conversation, mais c'était quand même ça…

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté venant d'Heero. Le brun était un garçon silencieux, de manière général. Il bougeait en silence, se déplaçait en silence. On aurait dit que le bruit le dérangeait, et qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter. 

_ Il y a des sons que j'aime, avait dit Heero alors que Duo lui avait posé la question. 

_ Comme quoi ? 

_ Le bruit de l'eau et de la pluie. Le battement d'un cœur. Le vent. Les oiseaux. La musique en général. Ta voix. 

_ Ma voix ? 

_ J'aime ta voix, oui, avait acquiescé Heero sans trouble. 

Il était parfois difficile de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser joyeusement. Mais Heero était extrêmement littéral. Avec lui, « J'aime ta voix » n'était pas un indice pour dire « Je t'aime tout court ». 

Avec Heero, « J'aime ta voix » voulait dire « J'aime ta voix », un point c'est tout.

Duo s'étira et regarda de nouveau la porte. 

Heero était en retard. 

Il sauta de son muret et se dirigea vers la maison. Il sonna, et ce fut Ji qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, comme s'il l'attendait. 

_ Ah, Duo, fit le vieil homme. Tu es là pour Heero, je suppose ? Il n'est pas très bien aujourd'hui, il est resté au lit. 

_ Il est malade ? demanda le garçon, inquiet. 

_ Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il a besoin de repos. Ça ira mieux demain. 

_ Vous lui direz que je suis passé et que je lui souhaite de se rétablir ? 

_ Bien sûr. Allez, bonne après-midi, gamin. 

_ A vous aussi, m'sieur Ji. 

Duo sortit du jardin, jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage, même si la fenêtre d'Heero n'était pas de ce côté ci, et repartit lentement, déçu. Il aurait bien aimé voir Heero, juste quelques minutes. 

« Solo a raison, ça s'arrange pas, pensa-t-il. J'peux même plus passer une journée sans le voir ! »

Dans sa chambre, Heero était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il dessinait aux crayons bleus un Shinigami ailé, les cheveux portés par le vent. 

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis les pas de son grand-père s'arrêter devant son lit. Heero leva ses yeux aveugles vers lui. 

_ Je lui ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas le voir, annonça-t-il. Il était déçu. 

Heero ne répondit pas. 

_ Je croyais que tu étais capable d'agir normalement et de faire comme si de rien n'était.   
_ Pas avec lui, répondit doucement Heero. Lui, il saurait que ce n'est pas pareil. Il se rendrait compte que je ne vois rien. 

Ji s'assit sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil au dessin d'Heero. La capacité de son petit-fils à dessiner comme s'il voyait l'époustouflait toujours autant. Il y avait même quelque chose de plus. Comme s'il comprenait mieux les couleurs lorsqu'il était aveugle. 

Et c'était vrai que s'il connaissait déjà les lieux, les gens, il était difficile de deviner qu'il ne voyait rien. L'unique point positif de ses crises.

Il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps, Heero retrouvait toujours la vue dans les vingt-quatre heures. C'était aussi douloureux que le contraire, le passage brutal de l'obscurité à la lumière totale l'obligeait à porter ses lunettes constamment pendant quelques jours. 

_ Alors il faudra que tu lui dises, un jour, dit le grand-père d'Heero. 

_ NON ! rétorqua Heero violemment, avant de se taire par crainte d'en avoir trop révélé. 

_ De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il ne te voit plus de la même manière ? Qu'il ne t'aime plus ? Est-ce qu'il est devenu si important pour toi ?

Heero refusa de répondre, et Ji n'insista pas. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-fils et sortit de sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. 

Heero repoussa le dessin et ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine. 

WuFei et Meiran étaient des Colons. Ils savaient en quoi consistaient ses crises, le Clan du Dragon était plein de gens comme lui. Pas aussi gravement atteints, mais quand même. Ils n'avaient pas peur. Ils n'étaient pas dégoûtés. Ils savaient comment réagir, n'étaient pas surpris quand ça arrivait. 

Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec lui en sachant ce qu'il était. En l'acceptant tel qu'il était. 

Mais tout le monde n'était pas comme ça, même dans les Colonies. Beaucoup de Colons réagissaient mal aux gens comme lui. Peur. Dégoût. Rejet. 

Il ne le leur reprochait pas.

Mais il savait que si Duo se conduisait ainsi, ça ferait mal. Très mal. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel point, et ne voulait pas le savoir. 

Non, Duo n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant. 

***

Duo bailla largement et essuya une traînée de sueur sur son front. Il posa son livre et regarda Heero. Avec le début de juillet, la chaleur s'était encore amplifiée. 

_ Eh, Heero ? appela Duo sans beaucoup de conviction. 

_ Hn, répondit-il en levant à peine le nez de son dessin. 

_ On va se baigner ? demanda Duo, n'espérant pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme. 

Heero redressa un peu plus la tête et posa son crayon. D'un geste absent, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis sourit à Duo, le prenant complètement par surprise. 

_ D'accord, dit-il en commençant à ranger ses affaires. 

Duo secoua la tête d'un air un peu ébahi. Il était difficile de prévoir les réactions brun…Puis il sourit joyeusement, le moral au beau fixe. 

Heero en maillot de bain ! 

_ Je vais chercher un maillot et poser mes affaires, dit Heero alors qu'ils retraversaient le pont. 

_ Je t'attends, répondit Duo avec une mine des plus réjouies. 

Il regarda Heero partir en courant, puis sortit un téléphone portable de la poche de son jean. Il était temps que son futur fiancé commence à faire connaissance avec le reste de la bande. 

_ Allô ? 

_ Quat ? C'est Duo. Z'avez rien à faire, cet après-m', Tro et toi ? 

_ Rien de spécial de prévu, pourquoi ? 

_ Venez aux chutes, alors. Heero et moi, on va se baigner et je voudrais qu'il vous rencontre. 

_ Tu donnes l'impression d'une présentation officielle ! rit Quatre. 

_ Tout comme ! Alors ? 

_ Laisse-nous une petite heure, et on vous rejoint avec le goûter ! 

_ Ça marche ! A tout' !

Duo raccrocha et se déshabilla. Il vivait quasiment en maillot de bain depuis début juin. Il s'approcha de l'eau, trempa un pied dedans et fit la grimace. La différence de température était vraiment énorme. 

Dans ces cas-là, il ne valait mieux pas se poser de questions… Duo sauta sans préambule dans l'eau, émergeant presque aussitôt, le tête un peu étourdie par le froid. Il nagea un moment contre le courant pour se réchauffer, puis vit Heero émerger des arbres, deux serviettes sur l'épaule. Duo alla s'appuyer à la rive et le regarda poser les deux serviettes au soleil d'un air curieux. Heero leva les yeux, repoussa une mèche de son front. 

_ J'en ai amené une pour toi, dit-il d'un ton neutre. 

_ Merci, mon ange ! lança Duo, tout sourire. 

Heero l'ignora. Comme dans un accès de pudeur, il se retourna pour enlever son jean et son tee-shirt, parfaitement conscient que Duo le fixait sans retenue, et ressentant un certain embarras à le savoir. 

Furieux de se sentir rougir un peu, Heero secoua la tête et composa sur son visage un air parfaitement indifférent. 

Il se retourna sans croiser le regard de Duo et plongea dans l'eau immédiatement, une manière comme une autre d'échapper à ces yeux. Le froid frappa Heero de plein fouet, mais le premier choc passé, le sentiment d'être entouré par l'élément liquide l'apaisa et le gonfla de joie à la fois. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'eau…Il resta un instant sous la surface pour en profiter encore un peu et ouvrit les yeux, voyant si clair là où pour les autres tout est flou. 

Une autre mutation due à son état…Mais la seule qu'il aimait, peut-être. 

Il sourit en voyant Duo le regarder de la surface, sa natte flottant comme un serpent aquatique. Heero remonta en silence, et Duo retint son souffle lorsqu'il émergea. Il avait à peine troublé l'eau, comme s'il n'était lui même qu'une partie de la rivière 

Quatre aussi avait cette capacité un peu bizarre de ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi évident chez le blond, ça semblait classe comme effet, pas complètement surnaturel. 

Mais Heero dans l'eau devenait une créature aquatique. Ses yeux semblaient vraiment prendre une nouvelle luminosité, un bleu liquide de la même couleur que la rivière, on voyait même le reflet du soleil, quelques gouttes d'or dans un océan. 

Ses cheveux trempés dans les yeux, un sourire un peu secret sur les lèvres, Heero n'était presque plus de ce monde. 

Duo tendit la main avec toute l'intention de s'emparer du bras de cette créature et la prendre contre lui, mais se contenta de lui donner une tape sur le nez. 

_ Je t'ai déjà dit combien t'es mignon ? dit-il d'un air joueur.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et replongea dans l'eau pour cacher la rougeur qu'il sentait prendre ses aises sur ses pommettes. 

Au lieu de s'habituer aux commentaires de Duo, plus le temps passait, plus il y devenait sensible. Ça l'énervait profondément, mais il appréciait trop l'autre garçon pour arrêter de le voir… Pas qu'il le lui avouerait jamais, bien sûr. 

Une main lui attrapa soudain la jambe et la tira, et ouvrant la bouche de surprise, il relâcha tout son air, manqua avaler toute l'eau de la rivière et remontant rapidement, il toussa en regardant Duo d'un air mauvais. 

L'autre garçon, s'était éloigné prudemment, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, parfaitement conscient d'agir comme un gamin, mais aussi que Heero ne laisserait pas passer ça. Chacun son tour de courir après l'autre…

_ Omae wo korosu, gronda Heero avant de disparaître sous l'eau, silencieux comme un prédateur aquatique. 

Duo n'avait pas attendu la menace pour fuir à toutes vitesses à la nage, remontant contre le courant vers les chutes. Il savait qu'Heero était plus rapide que lui (il n'avait certainement pas oublié le coup de rein magnifique de leur première rencontre !) mais Duo se baignait dans ces eaux depuis qu'il était tout petit et ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Il connaissait le coin par cœur. Avec l'avance qu'il avait prise, ça devait faire l'affaire.

Il nagea en tenant compte des endroits où le courant était le plus fort. Il savait exactement où les rochers coupaient la force des chutes. 

Avant qu'Heero ne l'ait rejoint, Duo avait grimpé sur un roc émergeant, admirant de son perchoir les efforts du brun pour remonter le courant. Malgré la force contraire de la rivière, Heero évoluait avec une grâce peu commune, avançant avec assurance. Duo n'était pas certain de savoir si l'eau s'écartait devant lui, ou glissait simplement sur sa peau. 

_ On dirait un vrai saumon, commenta-t-il en souriant lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit, le regard noir. Non, vraiment ! 

Heero sembla hésiter, puis disparut d'un coup de la surface. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore m'inventer ? marmonna Duo en se penchant juste un peu avec précaution. Où est-ce qu'il est passé ? 

Il regarda derrière lui d'un air soupçonneux, mais il n'y avait pas de traces du garçon brun. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?_

Au moment où il se posait la question, une forme surgit brutalement et complètement hors de l'eau. Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, juste de croiser le regardbleu d'Heero avant qu'il ne l'attrape par les épaules et l'entraîne dans l'eau dans un seul mouvement. 

Duo reprit vite son sang-froid et s'accrocha à Heero à son tour, les gardant tous les deux sous la surface plus longtemps, se laissant entraîner par le courant. 

Heero était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la soudaine chaleur autour du lobe de son oreille, ni la sensation qu'il avait été mordillé un court instant, ni les doigts qui lui avait caressé un téton avec légèreté mais de manière délibérée. Personne ne confondrait ça avec un simple frôlement accidentel ! 

L'air parfaitement innocent de Duo lorsqu'ils émergèrent tous les deux à la surface le convainquit totalement de sa culpabilité, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le garçon aux yeux violets lui avait déposé un baiser sur le nez et profitait de sa stupéfaction pour s'enfuir de nouveau. 

Heero se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite. 

Le jeu continua vingt bonnes minutes, Heero, décidé à ne pas laisser Duo s'en tirer si facilement, ne réalisait pas du tout que l'autre garçon le menait complètement par le bout du nez. Enfin, mort de rire, ravi d'avoir pu toucher Heero sans que celui-ci n'en fasse autre chose qu'un jeu, Duo, épuisé, demanda une armistice, que le brun lui accorda après l'avoir coulé une dernière fois. 

Duo eut le dernier mot quand même, déposant un baiser sur le menton d'Heero avant de grimper agilement sur la rive et de s'écrouler sur l'une des serviettes que le brun avait étalées par terre au soleil. 

Heero resta dans l'eau, ferma les yeux et plongea sous la surface, se faisant gentiment balader par le courant.

C'était la première fois depuis le baiser sur la joue que Duo le touchait d'une manière délibérée. Bien sûr, il n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer en paroles, mais n'était jamais physique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

Heero remonta respirer, laissant la moitié de son visage hors de l'eau, observant Duo à travers ses paupières entrouvertes.

Il ne s'était pas senti forcé, ni agressé. S'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il avait même poursuivi Duo avec une sorte d'anticipation impatiente, l'envie de savoir si l'autre garçon le toucherait encore, et où, et comment…

Sentant son visage le brûler, et certainement pas à cause d'un coup de soleil, Heero replongea et nagea doucement dans le sens contraire du courant, savourant la caresse tendre de l'eau sur sa peau. 

Sur la rive, Duo, un peu reposé, redressa la tête et regarda Heero remonter la rivière, s'approchant de plus en plus des chutes. Soudain inquiet, il se leva et le suivit par la berge. Heero grimpa sur une plate forme rocheuse juste sous la cascade et s'approcha. 

_ Heero ! appela Duo le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour couvrir le grondement des chutes. 

Le brun se retourna et Duo lui fit signe de revenir. Heero sembla hésiter puis replongea dans l'eau et rejoignit le garçon châtain près de la rive. 

_ Fais gaffe, dit Duo. Y'a des imbéciles qui ont manqué se noyer y'a deux ans en cherchant à grimper là-haut.

_ Je ne voulais pas grimper. 

Heero tourna les yeux vers les chutes. 

_ Il n'y a pas de grotte derrière ? demanda-t-il. 

_ De grotte ? répéta Duo, interloqué. Euh, non, pourquoi ? 

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Dans les livres, il y a toujours des grottes derrière les cascades. 

Duo ne répondit pas et Heero leva les yeux vers lui. Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air étrange, un espèce de sourire sur les lèvres. 

Presque tendre. 

_ Quoi ?! fit Heero sèchement, embarrassé. 

Le sourire de Duo ne fit que s'accentuer, et agacé, Heero lui attrapa brutalement le bras, le tirant dans l'eau. Duo tomba avec un cri surpris. 

_ Heeeero ! râla-t-il. 

Le brun eut la soudaine envie de lui tirer la langue et ne s'en priva pas. 

_ C'est une invitation ? demanda Duo d'une voix suggestive en s'approchant d'un air prédateur, bloquant Heero contre la rive. 

_ Duo ! cria-t-il presque, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. 

_ Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, fit une voix derrière eux. 

Heero tourna la tête brutalement, pendant que Duo se hissait hors de l'eau, souriant joyeusement à un grand brun aux yeux verts, et un petit blond à la peau claire, tous d'eux souriant avec amusement. 

Heero retint le geste instinctif de s'enfoncer dans l'eau, dans les profondeurs rassurantes. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez le petit blond. Une impression…

_ Vous êtes là ! lança Duo. Heero, je te présente Trowa et Quatre. Ce sont des amis d'enfance à moi. Les gars, voilà Heero. 

_ On s'en serait douté, dit Trowa d'un ton calme, mais une note légèrement ironique dans la voix. 

Duo lui tira la langue en riant. 

_ On a amené une glacière avec des boissons et des glaces, dit Quatre. Elle sont dans la voiture, on va les chercher. 

_ Bouge pas, Quat, intervint Duo. Tro et moi on s'en occupe. On revient tout de suite !

Quatre et Heero les regardèrent s'éloigner, puis le petit blond se tourna vers l'autre, souriant. Il s'accroupit au bord de l'eau, plantant son regard droit dans le sien. 

_ Je vais te poser trois questions extrêmement désagréables, dit-il. Je m'en excuse d'avance…

Heero ne répondit pas, mais Quatre ne s'en formalisa pas.

_ Heero Yuy comme… ? 

_ Oui, dit tout de suite Heero d'un ton sec. 

_ Lowe comme… ? 

_ Oui. 

_ Et Newtype de quel catégorie ? 

Cette fois, le regard d'Heero se rétrécit. L'autre en était un aussi. Voilà pourquoi il avait un sentiment de familiarité. Son pouvoir était entré en résonance avec celui de Quatre. 

_ Je suis un _Wasted_ empathe tendance télépathe, dit le blond pour encourager Heero. Niveau 4.

Le brun se détendit un peu. Si Quatre était aussi un _Wasted_, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur de le dire à son tour. 

_ _Wasted _hydrokinesiste tendance empathe, répondit-il. Niveau 6. [1]

Quatre fit une grimace intérieure. La vie d'Heero devait être un véritable enfer en période de crise. L'hydrokinesie n'était en soi pas un pouvoir facile à gérer, mais couplée avec l'empathie…Les conséquences devaient être encore pires. 

_ Il faut encore que je te dise quelque chose, annonça le petit blond. J'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous, mais il faut que tu le saches : Je suis Quatre Winner. Quatre Raberba Winner. 

Heero faillit boire la tasse, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir autrement, Trowa et Duo arrivaient, portant une glacière bleue. 

Malgré ce que Heero avait pensé, le reste de l'après-midi se déroula bien. Il avait tout de suite accroché avec Trowa, le grand brun calme était quelqu'un d'agréable, avec un sens de l'humour décalé dissimulé derrière son apparence sérieuse. 

Quatre, et bien…Malgré ses a priori, Heero dût admettre qu'il était difficile de ne pas apprécier Quatre dès les premières minutes. Il était franc, drôle, joyeux, et incroyablement chaleureux pour un _Wasted _empathe. 

Les _Wasted _empathes, pour se protéger des émotions extérieures, avaient tendance à rejeter complètement les autres et à se renfermer sur eux-mêmes. 

Heero lui-même, dont ce n'était pourtant que le pouvoir secondaire, avait du mal à supporter la foule, et ne recherchait pas la compagnie des gens. Il existait bien sûr des exceptions, des gens qu'il aimait et dont il appréciait beaucoup la présence. A part sa famille, il y avait surtout WuFei et Meiran.

_Et Duo…_ajouta une petite voix. 

A la fin de l'après-midi, Quatre et Trowa faisaient parti des gens potentiellement fréquentables, même s'il attendait de connaître un peu mieux le blond pour se faire un jugement définitif et réel.  

Heero se doutait que Quatre n'en resterait pas là. Vu qui ils étaient tous les deux, ils discuteraient sûrement. 

Il se demanda un instant si le petit blond irait à Bruxelles à la fin de l'été, puis chassa l'idée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. 

L'après-midi se prolongea au point que Hikari appela son fils pour savoir où il était, s'il allait bien. Sa mère était encore pire lorsqu'il avait fait une crise récemment, et celle-ci ne datait que de trois jours. 

_ Je vais y aller, murmura Heero en se levant. 

Ce n'était pas tant à cause de sa mère que de ses yeux qui fatiguaient. Heero avait retiré ses lunettes un peu tôt, mais il n'avait pas voulu que Duo pose de questions, alors il les avait rangées. Mais forcément, après cette journée, et malgré le contact reposant de l'eau contre sa pupille, sa vue commençait à se troubler, et il ne voulait pas avoir un accès de cécité brutal. Ça pouvait arriver, et tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter…   

Duo le raccompagna jusqu'à l'orée des arbres, lui souriant. 

_ Merci d'être resté, dit-il. Je sais que leur arrivée était un peu brutale, mais…

Heero haussa les épaules sans répondre. 

_ Je pourrais pas te rejoindre demain après-m', annonça soudain Duo, et Heero réprima de justesse le « Pourquoi ? » déçu qu'il avait failli lâcher. 

Mais Duo le vit se mordre la lèvre, et cacha sa joie de savoir que Heero était contrarié qu'ils ne se voient pas…La dépendance n'était apparemment pas à sens unique. 

Heero hocha la tête sans rien dire, et Duo ajouta :

_ Par contre, demain soir, attends-moi à minuit une dans le jardin ! Tu pourras te glisser dehors sans que tes parents s'en rendent compte ? 

_ Oui. Mais si c'est pour un bain de minuit, n'y compte pas. 

_ C'est pas à ça que je pensais, répliqua Duo. Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée…Un bain de minuit. En maillot, bien sûr, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un pervers. Ça marche ? 

Heero fit semblant de réfléchir. 

_ D'accord, dit-il. 

Duo lui sourit, et Heero sentit sa déception fondre. 

Rentré chez lui, il demanda à ses parents d'un ton soupçonneux s'ils savaient que des Winner étaient établis ici. 

_ Des Winner ? répéta Hikari d'un ton surpris. Non, pas que je sache…

_ Mais Selim a tellement de filles, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'une d'elle soit ici, fit son père en haussant les épaules. [2]  

Ils avaient l'air sincère. C'était peut-être effectivement une coïncidence. Quoiqu'il en soit, il valait mieux garder le silence sur la présence de Quatre. D'ici que ses parents décident d'en profiter pour l'inviter ou quelque chose comme ça…

Le lendemain, Heero ne sortit pas. L'idée que Duo ne serait pas là lui avait coupé l'envie, et il resta chez lui, tirant à l'arc avec son grand-père, et dessinant un peu partout des petits Shinigami. 

Il avait hâte que Minuit arrive.

***

Duo posa le sac avec ses affaires de baignade par terre, puis grimpa par dessus la barrière du jardin des Yuy-Lowe. La nuit n'était pas très claire, la Lune n'était qu'un croissant dans le ciel, mais il y avait assez de visibilité, il suffisait de faire attention.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il faillit hurler, mais se retourna seulement, le cœur battant. 

Evidemment ce n'était que Heero. 

_ Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! marmonna-t-il avant de lui sourire. 

_ J'ai mes affaires, dit Heero. Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se retrouve, si ce n'est pas pour aller se baigner ? 

Duo se pencha un peu, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_ Mais pour t'enlever, bien sûr…J'ai tout le matériel dans mon sac, chloroforme, menottes, nuisette en soie, lubrifiant…

Heero croisa les bras sans faire de commentaires, et Duo lui tira la langue avec maturité. 

_ Ça va, fit-il. En fait, je voulais être la première personne à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. 

Surpris, Heero ne recula pas quand Duo s'approcha, se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Peut-être un peu prolongé, peut-être un peu près des lèvres, mais Duo était Duo, et la pression des lèvres sur la peau d'Heero emplissait le garçon brun d'une chaleur douce. 

_ Alors bon anniversaire, mon ange, dit enfin Duo en s'écartant un peu. 

Heero n'aurait pas trop su décrire le sentiment qui lui envahit la poitrine, mais c'était agréable, et lui donnait envie de sourire. 

Ça lui faisait stupidement plaisir, ce baiser, et que Duo ait pensé à son anniversaire, et qu'il ait voulu être le premier à le lui souhaiter. 

_ Merci, murmura-t-il, et Duo lui prit la main. 

_ Viens, on va se baigner ! Je vais te montrer un nouveau coin, en haut des chutes. Il y a une piscine naturelle, dans la roche. C'est dommage que la Lune soit pas pleine, les rayons se reflètent dans l'eau, c'est superbe. Pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine fois…

_ Comment tu savais que c'était mon anniversaire ? demanda Heero en se laissant entraîner. 

_ De la même manière que tout le reste, répondit Duo. J'ai un espion à la mairie, je t'ai dit ! Allez, raconte-moi un peu ta journée, qu'est-ce que t'as fait sans moi ? Je suis sûr que tu t'es horriblement ennuyé. 

_ J'ai dessiné. 

_ Ça m'étonne pas. Tu me montreras les nouveaux dessins de moi que tu as fait ? 

_ Qui te dis que je t'ai dessiné ? répliqua Heero en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. 

_ Tu ne fais que ça, ou presque. Et comme on s'est pas vu aujourd'hui, t'as dû me dessiner deux fois plus pour pallier l'horrible manque. 

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, mais garda le silence, furieux que Duo ait raison. Puis, osant finalement poser la question :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, aujourd'hui ? 

_ Ma mère est partie rejoindre Papa en Italie. Solo et moi l'avons accompagnée à l'aéroport de la capitale. 

_ Oh. Ton frère sait conduire ? 

_ Je sais aussi, mais lui a le permis…C'est pratique, c'est le seul du groupe en dehors de Trowa et Cathy –la  sœur de Tro –  et elle a besoin de leur voiture souvent, parce qu'elle bosse à la capitale. 

_ Et leurs parents ? 

_ Ils font parti d'un cirque, qui est dans les Colonies en ce moment. Cathy et Tro ont préféré rester sur Terre. Tu sais, il serait temps que tu rencontres le reste du groupe. 

_ Est-ce que…Est-ce que Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble ? demanda soudain Heero. 

Duo se tourna vers lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. 

_ Oui, comment t'as deviné ? Pour une fois qu'ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Tu les verrais, d'habitude, faut y aller au pied-de-biche pour les détacher. 

_ Juste une impression. 

Heero se demanda si Selim Winner était au courant, ce que Quatre faisait exactement sur Terre. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires…

Heero et Duo avait marché un moment, en montant, jusqu'à ce que le brun capte un peu sur sa gauche le bruit des chutes. 

_ On arrive, annonça Duo en traversant un bosquet. 

Ils débouchèrent sur la rivière, qui effectivement à cet endroit formait un petit lac naturel, une piscine de roche. 

_ Chouette, hein ? fit joyeusement Duo. 

Heero acquiesça en silence. C'était vraiment joli. 

_ Si on a de la chance, on verra des lucioles, ajouta Duo. Y'en a pas mal dans le coin. 

Les deux garçons se mirent en maillot de bain, et entrèrent dans l'eau froide en frissonnant. 

_ 'de Dieu, marmonna Duo. Ça fait des siècles que je suis pas venu, j'avais complètement oublié combien elle était glacée ici. 

Heero ne répondit pas mais fit quelques brasses, possédé par le même sursaut de plaisir à sentir l'eau sur son corps. Il y avait des lacs artificiels, des piscines, dans les Colonies. Mais ça, c'était différent, c'était naturel. Plus puissant, plus prenant. 

Elle exerçait sur lui la même attraction que les yeux de Duo.

Du centre, il regarda le jeune homme nager vers lui. Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait, les cheveux libres flottant autour de lui. L'envie d'Heero de voir Duo les cheveux détachés était de plus en plus forte, mais il n'osait pas demander. Il avait le sentiment peut-être idiot que c'était quelque chose d'intime, de trop personnel. Peut-être quand ils seraient plus…quand ils…

Heero plongea dans l'eau. Il se prenait au jeu vraiment…Il se laissait avoir, envisageait déjà le jour où Duo et lui seraient plus que des amis. 

Ils se connaissaient depuis vingt-trois jours, si Heero comptait leur collision. 

Est-ce que c'était assez pour tomber amoureux ? 

Heero ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Il sentit derrière lui l'eau remuer, une onde se propager, puis deux bras autour de sa taille. Il fut tiré contre un torse, et remonté à la surface. 

_ Reste pas sous l'eau si longtemps, souffla Duo à côté de son oreille. On dirait que tu vas pas remonter. 

Heero frissonna, et le léger tremblement ne passa pas inaperçu. 

_ Tu as froid ? demanda le jeune homme châtain. 

_ Un peu, répondit Heero pour cacher que ce n'était la vraie raison, se demandant si Duo finirait pas le lâcher, préoccupé à l'idée qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. 

_ L'eau n'est pas chaude, admit Duo qui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de laisser Heero s'échapper pour le moment. On reste encore un peu, et je te ramène. Il est presque une heure dix. 

Ils gardèrent le silence, puis Duo posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Heero. 

_ Y'a le groupe qui vient dîner à la maison demain soir, puisque Maman est pas là, dit-il. Ils resteront pas longtemps, juste pour le repas. Tu connais déjà Tro et Quat, mon frère, et t'as croisé Hilde plusieurs fois. Catherine est vraiment sympa, Relena aussi, et Dorothy fait peur que sur le coup. On s'habitue vite. 

_ Tu veux que je vienne, fit Heero.

Ce n'était pas une question. 

_ J'aimerais bien. En fait, ce serait cool que tu passes la nuit à la maison, c'est toujours moi qui dors chez toi. Et puis, je voudrais vraiment que tu les rencontres tous, depuis le temps que je leur parle de toi. Je te promet que y'aura pas de gâteau d'anniversaire, ni de bougies à souffler. Alors ? 

Heero sentait la tension dans le corps presque collé contre lui. Est-ce que c'était si important pour Duo ? Heero n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais…Mais, il n'avait pas envie de décevoir Duo. Il voulait que le jeune homme châtain sourit. 

_ D'accord, acquiesça-t-il doucement. 

Le souffle de Duo se relâcha et il déposa un baiser sur la nuque d'Heero avant de le lâcher. 

_ Merci ! Ça se passera bien, promis, et je…

La fin de la phrase fut perdue, noyée dans l'eau, Heero ayant déséquilibré brutalement Duo avant de le couler, histoire de ne pas laisser le baiser hors-la-loi impuni. 

La nage-poursuite de la veille fut reprise cette nuit là, avec Duo dans le rôle du chasseur et Heero celui de la proie consentante.  

Une heure et demi plus tard, seulement, ils revenaient devant la maison d'Heero. Le brun enfila son sac au dos et s'approcha d'un arbre. 

_ Tu vas vraiment monter à ta fenêtre par là ? demanda Duo, incrédule. 

_ Non, répliqua Heero. Il est trop loin, mais l'une des branches donne sur la salle de bain du couloir. J'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte. 

_ Ça ira ? 

_ Hn. 

Duo fit le tour de l'arbre pour vérifier que c'était faisable, mais effectivement les branches étaient assez rapprochées les unes des autres, ce serait facile. C'était probablement par là qu'Heero était descendu. C'était bien pratique…Il faudrait qu'il s'en souvienne au cas où.

Il revint auprès d'Heero, et plongea une main dans son sac, en tira un petit paquet de feuilles. 

_ Tiens, c'est pour toi…

Heero prit les feuilles, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. 

_ C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, expliqua Duo avec un sourire. 

_ Merci, fit Heero, un peu mal à l'aise, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. 

_ On se voit demain comme d'hab' ? demanda Duo. 

Le brun secoua la tête négativement. 

_ Je passe la journée avec ma famille. Pour mon anniversaire. 

_ Ah, fit Duo, déçu. Décidément…Mais tu viens demain soir, au moins ? 

Heero acquiesça. 

_ Je t'attend à la maison à sept heures, ça marche ? 

_ Oui. 

Heero rangea les feuilles, et s'apprêtait à monter dans l'arbre, quand la voix de Duo s'éleva encore une fois. 

_ Bah alors, j'ai pas le droit à un baiser bonne nuit ? plaisanta-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, Heero se retourna, et dans un même geste, se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, léger, Duo ne sentit que le fantôme de ses lèvres sur sa peau, mais venant d'Heero c'était tellement inattendu qu'il était partagé entre l'émerveillement et la stupéfaction. 

Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, Heero était déjà deux mètres au dessus du sol et grimpait encore. Le garçon châtain le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fenêtre de la salle de bain, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. 

Il ne se mit en route que lorsque la fenêtre se referma. 

Duo prit deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude pour rentrer. Le fait qu'il tourna trois fois de suite dans la mauvaise direction en était peut-être partiellement la raison. 

Il se coucha, le cœur léger mais trop excité pour dormir. Il en était sûr maintenant, tout irait bien. Heero avait flirté avec lui deux jours plus tôt, l'avait laissé le prendre dans ses bras ce soir, l'avait même embrassé sur la joue. 

Duo enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas possible d'être perturbé comme ça pour un simple baiser sur la joue ! Il était vraiment irrécupérable…

Mais ses chances semblaient s'être multipliées…Bientôt, il ne savait pas quand, il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, surtout pas, mais bientôt…Il pourrait embrasser Heero, serrer Heero contre lui, tenir Heero par la main en public…

Duo ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Heero, lui, réussit à rentrer dans sa chambre sans se faire prendre. Il laissa la lumière éteinte, silhouette silencieuse qui s'agitait dans l'obscurité, le temps de trouver son tee-shirt de nuit et un caleçon propre. Il avait les cheveux encore humides, mais ce n'était pas dramatique. 

Heero se glissa dans son lit, alluma seulement sa lampe de chevet, et prit le paquet de feuilles que Duo lui avait donné, curieux de savoir ce que c'était. 

Derrière la première page blanche, un titre : _L'Ondin et le Shinigami_, puis une histoire qui commençait ainsi :_ Il était une fois…_

Heero mit ses lunettes, et commença à lire.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, les lèvres d'Heero s'étiraient en un sourire amusé et presque ravi.

Ecrit dans un style drôle et léger, le texte contait l'histoire d'un ondin aux yeux bleus trop curieux qui vivait dans une rivière. Malgré les avertissements de tous, il s'était approché des chutes et avait découvert une grotte dissimulée derrière. Dedans, il délivra par accident un démon ancien, le Shinigami, qui eut immédiatement le coup de foudre pour lui, et le garda prisonnier. 

Après un certain nombre de péripéties, l'ondin finit par tomber amoureux du Shinigami aussi. 

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants… 

Heero étouffa un rire, et posa le texte sur sa table de nuit. Duo écrivait bien, mais surtout, il avait écrit pour Heero. Il s'était souvenu de ce que le brun lui avait dit à propos des chutes. Et il avait inventé ce conte pour lui. 

Heero éteignit la lumière, souriant et se mordant la lèvre pour le retenir. Finalement, il avait hâte d'être au lendemain. Même s'il fallait faire face aux amis de Duo, il reverrait le garçon châtain. La journée allait être longue…

TBC…

Duo : Mon baiser ? Où est mon baiser ??

Shakes : Pages 7, 10, 11, 12, Duo-chan…^^;;

Duo : Pas ça ! Le vrai baiser ! Avec la langue et tout ! T'avais dit chapitre 3 !!!

Shakes : Mais, euh, chapitre 3 en comptant le prologue, qui s'est changé en chapitre 1…

Heero : Donc maintenant chapitre 4. 

Duo : . 

Shakes : Oui, mais…^^ 

Duo, ton dangereux : Mais… ?

Shakes : Chuis pas sure de tenir mes délais, quoi…

Duo : C'est à dire ? è _ é

Shakes : * attrape Trowa et le met entre eux * Ce sera plutôt le cinq ! * s'enfuit en courant *

Duo : Omae wo koro… ! 

Quatre : Duo, si tu la tues, il n'y aura * jamais * de baiser...

Heero : Hn. 

Duo : … * attrape Heero et l'entraîne en coulisses *

Shakes : Pfui…merci, Quat-chan…

WuFei : Maxwell n'a aucune patience… 

~*~

[1] Hydrokinesiste : comme pyrokinesiste, mais avec de l'eau. ^^

[2] Je connais pas le nom du père de Quat, alors j'l'ai inventé…^^ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Ça aurait dû être en ligne depuis vendredi, mais j'arrivais pas à accéder à ff.net… Je n'ai pas le temps de faire les remerciements d'usage pour le moment, j'ai juste le temps de le mettre en ligne ! J'essaierai de répondre aux questions que vous m'avez posés la prochaine fois, ou bien individuellement si j'ai vos mails…

Merci à tous en tout cas ! 

Petite note : j'ai remplacé les chap 2 et 3, le 2 parce qu'il y avait une toute petite demi-phrase qui bousillait pratiquement le reste de la fic (merci, Quatre…-_-"), le 3 pour corriger quelques fautes d'orthographe. 

Bonne lecture !^^

Ombre et Lumière 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : A venir : 2+1/1+2 acquis : 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : …j'y penserai plus tard.

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Avertissement : encore une fois, déconseillé aux diabétiques…

***

**Chapitre 4**

Heero s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison Maxwell, hésitant. Il était sept heures pile. Au cours de la journée, sa nervosité à l'idée de rencontrer les amis de Duo avait dépassé son envie de voir le jeune homme. Il aurait bien annulé, mais il avait promis à Duo qu'il viendrait…Et il était là. 

Il se demanda si les amis de Duo étaient déjà arrivés, ou s'ils viendraient plus tard. Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous là s'ils pouvaient arriver les uns après les autres, ce serait déjà plus facile. Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes que Duo. 

Déjà, le laisser passer la nuit ailleurs qu'à la maison…Sa mère n'en dormirait pas, ou presque.

Il ne leur avait pas dit non plus qu'il avait rencontré Quatre Winner. Il le reverrait ce soir. Si ça se passait bien, si l'héritier le plus riche des Colonies était vraiment la personne agréable qu'il avait rencontrée deux jours plus tôt, alors peut-être qu'il leur en parlerait. 

D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si Quatre était au lycée aussi, ou seulement en vacances. D'où connaissait-il Duo ? 

Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser qui ils étaient. Il pouvait comprendre que le nom de son père ne dise rien aux Terriens, Odin Lowe n'était après tout que l'architecte en chef des Colonies…Mais que celui de Yuy ne les fasse pas sursauter ou se poser des questions le sidérait. 

Comme quoi, son grand-père avait raison. Depuis la fin de la menace d'une guerre, l'intérêt pour les Colonies avait complètement disparu. Les gens ne réagissaient pas plus au nom d'Heero Yuy qu'à celui du président d'un petit pays d'Europe de l'Est…Et apparemment, c'était pareil pour les Winner, dont l'entreprise était pourtant aussi étendue sur Terre que dans les Colonies. Mais c'était vrai qu'après tout, Winner n'était pas un nom si original. C'était probablement pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le lien.

Quatre avait l'air d'être vraiment ami depuis longtemps avec Duo. Mais quelque chose disait à Heero que Duo ne savait pas quelle était l'importance de la famille Winner. Il se demanda si au moins Trowa était au courant…Autant pour l'identité de Quatre, que pour le fait qu'il soit un _Wasted. _

_Wasted_. Il faudrait bien qu'il pose la question à Quatre…Si Trowa savait…Mieux, si Duo savait…Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire. Peut-être.

Heero prit une inspiration et allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit devant Duo, les chaussures à moitié mises et une veste à la main. Son regard s'illumina en voyant Heero. 

_ Heero ! Tu es là ! 

_ Oui. 

_ J'étais parti pour te chercher. 

_ Il n'est que sept heures cinq, Duo. 

_ Oui, mais tu te souvenais peut-être plus du chemin…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, et Duo lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. « Allez, entre ! »

Il suivit l'autre garçon jusqu'à l'étage, Duo discourant tout le long à propos de combien il était heureux que Heero soit là, de la soirée, de combien il était heureux que Heero soit là, du fait que Trowa et Solo étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire quelque chose de mangeable, et de combien il était heureux que Heero soit là. 

Il le guida vers une autre chambre que la sienne. Les murs étaient de couleur écrue, avec quelques tableaux neutres accrochés. 

_La chambre d'amis_, pensa Heero avec une étrange déception. Les quatre fois où Duo avait dormi chez lui, ils avaient été ensemble, même si la chambre d'amis avait été aménagée entre temps. Heero avait plus ou poins assumé que ce serait pareil…

_ Ça ira ? demanda Duo.

Heero acquiesça en silence et l'autre garçon sourit. « Allez, viens, pose tes affaires et on descend ! »

Heero suivit Duo en bas, jusque dans la cuisine. Hilde était assise sur la table, pendant que Solo et Trowa cuisinaient. Heero et le grand brun se saluèrent en silence.

_ Salut, Heero ! lança le frère de Duo. Ben tu vois, frangin, y'avait pas de quoi paniquer… 

_ On se rencontre enfin correctement, fit Hilde avec un sourire. 

Elle lui fit la bise sans cérémonie. 

_ Je suis Hilde Shbeiker, dit-elle. La petite amie du singe au fourneau. 

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, répliqua Solo. 

_ Heero Yuy-Lowe, fit-il à voix un peu basse. 

_ Alors, comme ça tu vas aller à Saint-Gabriel ? En quelle section ? 

_ Art. 

_ Ah, c'est vrai, il paraît que tu dessines comme un dieu. Faudra que tu nous montres ça ! Tu viens des Colonies, non ? Depuis quand tu es sur Terre ? 

_ Hilde, t'as fini avec ton inquisition ? fit Duo, souriant. Tu vas lui faire peur. 

_ Eh, faut bien qu'on se renseigne, tu nous dis jamais rien…Une première ! 

_ Oh, ça va…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et Trowa lâcha tout de suite la cuillère qui mélangeait la sauce pour sortir de la cuisine. 

_ C'est Quat, diagnostiqua Duo en rigolant, prenant la place du brun au touillage. 

Effectivement, quelques temps plus tard, Trowa revenait en tenant son petit ami par la taille. 

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Ça sent bon…

_ J'espère bien, marmonna Solo. On y est depuis cet après-m'. 

Duo rendit sa place au grand brun, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, on sonna de nouveau, et il alla ouvrir, laissant Heero seul avec les autres. 

_ Ok, maintenant qu'on t'a à nous tout seuls, avoue tout, fit Hilde d'une voix sérieuse. 

_ Quelle marque de boules quies tu utilises ? demanda Solo. 

_ Duo a-t-il déjà parlé de fiançailles ? s'informa Quatre. 

_ Le lieu de la Lune de Miel ? enfonça Trowa. 

_ Combien de fois t'a-t-il agressé ? interrogea Hilde. 

Heero les regarda avec incrédulité, et ils prirent tous un air déçu. 

_ Définitivement platonique, marmonna Solo avant de prendre la main d'Heero d'un ton solennel et de la secouer. Félicitations, Heero Yuy-Lowe, pour ce sang-froid et cette fermeté peu commune.

_ Pour quel genre de pervers vous me faites encore passer ? demanda soudain Duo en entrant dans la cuisine, suivi par deux jeunes filles. 

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Quatre d'un ton innocent. 

_ Garde tes yeux de biche pour ton homme, Quat, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. 

Duo se plaça à côté d'Heero en souriant, lui présentant les deux jeunes filles. Relena Darlian était une adolescente châtain au joli sourire, Dorothy Catalonia une grande blonde exubérante, aux effrayants sourcils fourchus. 

Heero ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'elle les entretenait avec soin.

Après avoir compris qu'elles étaient ensemble, Heero se demanda franchement comment elles en étaient arrivés à sortir l'une avec l'autre, vu leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. 

Mais Duo et lui ne se ressemblaient pas non plus, et pourtant…

Heero étrangla cette pensée avant qu'elle ne s'achève et accepta un verre de coca proposé par Solo. 

La dernière arrivée fut la sœur de Trowa, Catherine, apparemment la plus âgée du groupe, mais elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an ou deux de plus que Solo. Catherine était une jolie fille énergique, qui par certains aspects, lui rappelait Meiran. 

Ses amis de L5 lui manquaient, d'un coup. 

La conversation tournait beaucoup autour d'Heero, à son grand malaise. 

_ De quelle colonie tu viens exactement ? demanda Catherine. 

_ Je suis né sur L1, mais j'arrive de L5. 

_ La colonie du Clan du Dragon ? s'étonna Relena. Il ne faut pas une autorisation spéciale ? 

Heero la fixa un instant avec plus d'attention. Elle lui sourit et le regarda d'un air qui ne trompait pas. 

Relena Darlian avait dû l'identifier tout de suite. 

_ Mon père est architecte. Ils avaient besoin de lui. 

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un air entendu. Le nom de Lowe n'avait pas dû lui échapper non plus. Heero se demanda un instant qui d'autre, dans le groupe, faisait semblant de ne pas avoir fait le lien.

_ Tes parents voyagent beaucoup, alors ? demanda Hilde.

_ Oui. 

_ Et t'étais à un lycée là-bas ? 

Heero hésita un instant. 

_ Non, répondit-il finalement. Je suivais des cours par correspondance depuis le collège. 

Duo le regarda avec étonnement, mais Quatre n'était pas surpris. Allah savait les efforts qu'il avait fait pour convaincre son père de le laisser aller au lycée normalement…

_ Sérieux ? Eh, ça va faire un moment que t'es pas allé à l'école, alors ! s'exclama le garçon châtain. Ça va être dur de reprendre…

_ Mon pauvre, fit Hilde. Choisir en plus Saint-Gabriel ! Juste un exemple…La conseillère d'éducation est complètement schizophrène ! Un jour, c'est limite si elle te tue pas sur place si tu as le malheur de croiser son chemin, le lendemain, elle t'offre le thé et les petits gâteaux avec un sourire…

_ Et celui qui a été élu mec le mieux foutu du campus, c'est le proviseur, ajouta Catherine que ça avait l'air de beaucoup amuser.

_ Treize Khushrenada, précisa Dorothy. 

_ Il sort avec mon frère Zechs, informa Relena. 

_ Le play-boy de service, acheva Duo. Ça fait deux ans qu'il est sorti du lycée, c'est encore une légende vivante. « Sexy Zechsy » ! 

_ Mon frère n'est pas un play-boy…protesta la jeune fille sans grande conviction.

_ Naaaaaaaaaaaan ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur, avant de se mettre à rire.

Le dîner se passa plus calmement. Heero, assis entre Quatre et Duo, assistait un peu en spectateur à la conversation. 

Il ne se sentait pas trop mal à l'aise, il n'était pas le seul à être silencieux. Trowa ne parlait quasiment pas non plus, mais sa sœur remplissait pour lui, et Quatre et Relena étaient beaucoup moins exubérants que les autres. La jeune fille était en face d'Heero, ils échangeaient quelques mots jusqu'à ce que Dorothy redemande l'attention de sa petite amie. 

La blonde était apparemment d'un genre très possessif. 

Il était difficile de les juger comme ça, en groupe, mais d'une manière générale, Heero avait une bonne impression de tous. 

Il sentait Duo le regarder d'un air anxieux du coin de l'œil, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. 

_ Vaisselle ! lança soudain Solo. Je vais chercher les cartes !

_ On joue la vaisselle au poker, expliqua Duo. Les « cuisiniers » sont dispensés, donc Tro, et Solo n'en seront pas, toi non plus, t'inquiète…

_ Et pourquoi ça ? protesta Dorothy. 

_ C'est sa première fois, fit Relena.

_ Pas une raison ! 

Heero se leva. « Je joue », dit-il d'un ton neutre. 

_ Ça c'est un homme ! s'exclama la grande blonde en donnant une grande tape dans le dos d'Heero qui vacilla un instant. 

_ T'es sûr ? demanda Duo, un peu surpris. 

Heero hocha la tête. 

_ Prends les cartes, je vais t'expliquer les règles, alors.

_ En plus ça nous fait une main innocente pour distribuer ! fit Catherine en souriant. 

_ Méfie-toi de Quatre et Relena, acquiesça Hilde. Ils en ont pas l'air, comme ça, mais ce sont de vrais hypocrites ! 

_ C'est toi qui nous dit ça ? s'offusqua Relena. 

_ Hypocrite toi-même, répliqua le garçon blond avec un sourire charmant. 

_ Moi au moins je me cache pas sous des airs de pas y toucher…

Heero écouta Duo lui expliquer les règles d'un air complètement impassible, hochant la tête aux bons moments, gardant une attitude sérieuse. 

_ Le gagnant d'une partie se retire du jeu. Les trois derniers seront de corvée de vaisselle. Ça ira ? demanda enfin Duo. 

Heero acquiesça, et pendant que les cinq autres joueurs s'installaient, il mélangea les cartes à sa manière. 

Il ne valait mieux pas frapper un grand coup tout de suite, attendre plus tard…Il leva la tête en sentant des yeux sur lui, croisa le regard calme et complice de Trowa. 

Apparemment le grand brun avait vu que sa manière de mélanger les cartes était un peu spéciale… 

_ On commence ! lança Dorothy. Je me sens en veine, aujourd'hui…

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois, répliqua Solo. 

Heero avait l'intention de pouvoir parler un peu à Quatre et Relena. _Désolé, Duo…_pensa-t-il en distribuant. 

Quatre fronça un instant les sourcils en recevant sa donne, mais ne fit rien pour indiquer qu'il avait le moindre soupçon. La partie s'acheva assez vite, le petit blond gagnant presque immédiatement. 

_ Je t'avais dit, qu'il fallait se méfier, râla Hilde. 

_ Bah, heureux au jeu…commença Dorothy. 

_ _Très _heureux en amour, acheva Quatre en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Trowa qui eut un léger sourire. 

_ On y retourne ? fit Duo. Continue à distribuer, mon cœur ! 

Les autres pouffèrent, Heero foudroya Duo du regard, soudain plus du tout désolé. Ce fut au tour de Relena de prendre un air perplexe en voyant son jeu. Elle haussa les épaules, fit un sourire aux autres, et après un tour seulement, posa un brelan de dix sur la table.[1]

_ Bonne vaisselle, susurra-t-elle en se levant. 

_ Aaah, va faire ta peste ailleurs, tu veux ? fit Duo en agitant la main. J'ai jamais eu un jeu aussi nul…

Heero sourit intérieurement, et entreprit de distribuer la suite. Il laissa passer trois tours avant de sortir du jeu aussi. 

_ Bien joué, mon cœur, fit Duo avec un sourire flambant. Attends un peu, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ! Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

Heero réprima un petit sourire. S'il avait bien calculé, ce serait soit Hilde, soit Catherine qui gagnerait…

_ Tu rêves, play-boy, rétorqua Hilde. J'ai fait la vaisselle la dernière fois, je refuse de recommencer ! 

_ Allez, allez, jouez ! s'impatienta Catherine. 

_ Il n'en reste plus qu'un, fit Dorothy d'un ton sadique. 

Heero s'assit sur une chaise, près des autres. Il échangea un regard amusé avec Trowa, juste avant que Catherine lance le cri de la victoire. « Brelan de huit ! » 

_ Raté, ma belle, répliqua Hilde. Full ! [2]

Duo, Dorothy et Catherine jetèrent leurs cartes en grognant. 

_ Pas juste, marmonna Duo. 

_ Ton jour de chance, hein ? se moqua Catherine. 

Dorothy lui donna une tape sur la tête et se leva d'un air de dignité offensée. 

_ Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, soupira Duo. 

Il lança un sourire désolé à Heero, et disparut dans la cuisine avec les deux filles. Solo et Hilde les suivirent, principalement pour se moquer d'eux. 

_ Belle partie, fit Trowa. 

_ Merci, répondit Heero. 

Quatre et Relena les regardèrent avec surprise avant de comprendre. 

_ Je me disais aussi que mon jeu était un peu trop bon pour un début, sourit Quatre. On doit te remercier ? 

Heero haussa les épaules, Relena se mit à rire. 

_ Si on m'avait dit que le petit-fils d'Heero Yuy trichait au poker comme d'autres respirent…

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa, mais le grand brun ne semblait pas surpris. 

_ Qui d'autre a fait le rapprochement ? demanda-t-il calmement. 

_ Catherine sait, dit Trowa. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé dans les Colonies avec le cirque. 

_ Dorothy aussi, ajouta Relena. 

_ Je crois bien que seuls Duo, Solo et Hilde n'ont pas réagi, mais c'est à peine étonnant, fit Quatre avec un sourire. 

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais, déclara Relena. Pour nous, ça change rien. On fréquente Quatre Raberba Winner depuis qu'on est tout petits, alors le petit fils de Heero Yuy…C'est à peine impressionnant ! 

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, puis allait dire quelque chose, quand Duo apparut. 

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faites, tous les quatre ? lança-t-il en arrivant dans le salon. T'as fini de draguer Heero, Lena ? 

_ Pourquoi ça ? Il me plait beaucoup ! répliqua la jeune fille en mettant ses bras autour du brun avec un sourire malicieux. 

Les deux adolescents se chamaillèrent joyeusement, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivis de Heero, pensif. 

Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi peu affecté par qui il était, plutôt ce qu'il était censé être. Même le comportement de Meiran et WuFei, du moins au début, avait été influencé par ce titre de « petit-fils de Heero Yuy » qui le collait comme la peste. 

Il se sentit d'un coup plus à l'aise. 

La dernière chose qui restait à régler était son état de _Wasted, et il suffisait de demander à Quatre. _

Peut-être que son père avait raison. Peut-être qu'ici, tout irait bien. 

***

_ Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Duo un peu anxieusement après le départ de tout le monde. Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ? T'as pas eu trop peur ? 

Heero secoua la tête, amusé. 

_ Ça va, dit-il. Et merci. 

_ Pourquoi ? 

_ Pour le texte. 

_ Ça t'a plu ? fit Duo, le visage illuminé. 

Heero ne répondit pas mais sourit un peu et Duo prit un air satisfait. Il s'étira. 

_ Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai un coup de fatigue, dit-il. On monte ? 

Heero acquiesça. 

_ Solo ! cria Duo. Je monte avec Heero ! 

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de perturber le jeune homme châtain. C'était vrai que Solo avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt avec Hilde…

_ Tu devrais aller te mettre en tenue de nuit, fit Duo. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre après ? 

Ils se séparèrent à l'étage, et Heero se changea lentement, fronçant les sourcils à l'idée qu'il allait dormir ici. 

Une fois prêt, il frappa à la porte de Duo qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. 

_ Tu n'as pas ton matériel à dessin ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Si, mais…

_ Va le chercher, alors !

Après une hésitation, Heero s'exécuta. Il l'avait emmené, mais préférait éviter de dessiner sans ses lunettes. La crise n'était pas encore assez espacée dans le temps pour que le risque d'une cécité temporaire ne soit plus existant. Ce serait difficile à expliquer à Duo, ça...

Le garçon châtain le fit entrer, et s'asseoir sur le lit. 

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien me dessiner quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Quoi ? 

_ Ben…toi !

_ Pardon ? 

Duo s'assit à son tour. 

_ J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses un dessin de toi, c'est tout…

_ Je ne sais pas me dessiner, dit Heero en haussant les épaules. 

_ Comment ça tu sais pas te dessiner ? 

_ Je n'y arrive pas. 

_ T'es pourtant un modèle magnifique, déclara Duo en évitant un coup de coude de justesse. 

_ Pourquoi tu veux que je me dessine ? 

Duo s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. 

_ Je voulais te le dire, Solo et moi on part le vingt juillet en Italie rejoindre nos parents. Je serais parti un mois, alors…

_ Un mois ? répéta à voix basse Heero. 

Un mois c'était presque le temps que Duo et lui se connaissaient. Ça paraissait bien plus long, en fait. Il avait mis deux fois moins de temps pour se lier avec Duo qu'avec WuFei et Meiran. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas non plus totalement la même chose…

_ Ben, oui. Ça fait long, continua Duo. Alors je voulais un dessin de toi ! Toi, t'as plein de dessins de moi. C'est pas juste ! Ou alors tu me donnes une photo. Je veux montrer à Papa combien t'es mignon.

_Baka ! marmonna Heero en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement… 

_ Mais c'est vrai, quoi, gémit Duo. Un mois sans voir l'amour de ma vie…

Il lança les bras en avant pour les serrer très fort autour d'Heero, mais le brun fut plus rapide que lui, s'empara d'un oreiller et assomma à moitié Duo avec. 

_ Ah c'est comme ça ! s'écria le châtain en attrapant le second coussin. A l'attaaaaque ! 

Il fondit sur Heero, tout oreiller en avant, le brun évita de justesse le coup et chercha à récidiver, mais Duo ne se laissa pas faire. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Duo, mort de rire, à bout de souffle, fit atterrir une dernière fois son oreiller sur la tête d'Heero, reçut celui du brun en pleine figure, et les deux garçons s'effondrèrent sur le lit, tous les deux achevés. 

Les draps étaient complètement défaits, le sol de la chambre était jonché de livres, vêtements et divers objets renversés sur leur passage.

Duo essaya de calmer son rire, et se tourna vers Heero. Le brun était allongé sur le dos, un bras en travers du visage, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux. Duo écarta le bras sans rencontrer trop de résistance, et croisa, complètement cloué, les yeux brillants et rieurs d'Heero. 

Et c'est là, devant ce visage complètement ouvert, ce regard pétillant de joie, que Duo s'en rendit vraiment compte. _J'suis amoureux d'Heero, pensa-t-il avec une sorte d'émerveillement. _J'suis complètement fou amoureux d'Heero.__

Et ça le rendait incroyablement heureux. Ça semblait complètement fleur bleue, mais il avait vraiment envie de voir encore Heero comme ça. Il avait déjà dit une fois que Heero était fait pour être heureux. C'était encore plus vrai maintenant, et pour en rajouter une couche dans le romantisme et le cliché, il voulait être celui qui le rendait heureux. Celui grâce à qui Heero baissait complètement sa garde et riait. 

Heero se calma à son tour, sentant que l'ambiance avait changé, mais garda le sourire. 

_ Gamin, déclara-t-il. 

_ C'est toi qui a commencé, répliqua Duo. 

_ Hn. Gamin. 

_ C'est celui qui l'a dit qui l'est. 

_ Ga-min. 

_ Toi-même. 

_ Gamin. 

_ Tu m'embêtes, déclara Duo en déposant un baiser rapide sur le nez d'Heero. 

Le brun lança son bras dans la direction générale de l'autre garçon, mais décida qu'il était trop fatigué pour pousser la punition plus loin. 

_ Le bordel… ! marmonna Duo en regardant sa chambre. On a même renversé ta boite à dessin ! 

Il se leva pour la prendre, manquant le sursaut d'Heero. Duo s'empara de la longue boite et des crayons de couleurs, s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de les ranger soigneusement dans l'ordre où ils étaient avant. 

Heero le regarda faire avec stupéfaction, et Duo lui sourit en posant le dernier crayon à son emplacement. 

_ J'ai remarqué que tu étais un garçon trèèèèès soigneux, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en plaçant la boite sur la table de nuit. 

_ Tu as retenu l'ordre, fit Heero avec une sorte de surprise dans la voix. 

_ A force de te voir le faire…répondit Duo en se laissant retomber sur le lit près du brun. 

Il bailla, tenta de réarranger les draps et les tira sur lui et Heero. 

_ Tu m'as épuisé, dit-il. On dort ? 

_ Je…

_ Bouge pas. C'est pas la peine. Tu me plais là où t'es. 

Heero ressentit une certaine satisfaction à le savoir. Duo éteignit la lumière, et le garçon brun remarqua qu'il avait laissé les volets ouverts. 

Lorsque Duo passa un bras timide autour de sa taille, Heero le laissa faire. 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le jour était apparemment bien avancé, et Duo, la tête appuyé sur un coude, le regardait en souriant.

_ J'aime bien me réveiller à côté de toi, déclara le châtain. On fait très couple marié, tu trouves pas ? 

Heero grogna, et referma les yeux. 

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cœur ! rit Duo. 

Il embrassa Heero sur la nuque, reçut une main dans la figure pour la peine, et sauta hors du lit. « Je vais prendre une douche », dit-il. 

Heero émit un son neutre, et Duo sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, encore humide, Heero était assis sur le sol en train de dessiner aux crayons de couleur. 

Duo se pencha un peu pour voir, mais Heero cacha brutalement la feuille. 

_ J'ai pas le droit de voir ? demanda le châtain d'un ton boudeur. 

_ Non. 

_ C'est pour moiiii ? 

Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question, et Duo rit, sûr et certain que, oui, c'était pour lui…Il s'assit sur le lit pour terminer de s'habiller, et Heero reprit ses crayons avec un coup d'œil d'avertissement vers lui.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu dessines toujours en couleurs ? demanda soudain Duo, enfilant une chaussette. 

Heero leva les yeux vers lui. 

_ Tu fais jamais de noir et blanc. C'est pas mal aussi, pourtant…

Duo comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe lorsque le regard d'Heero se voila, se durcit un peu. Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. 

_ Heero ? appela Duo. 

Il ne répondit pas, regarda avec attention le paysage, puis revint. Il ouvrit une trousse, en sortit un crayon gris et commença à dessiner rapidement la vue qu'on avait de la fenêtre. Il ne s'appliqua pas autant qu'il le faisait pour ses autres dessins, mais le paysage était facilement reconnaissable. 

Duo garda le silence. Un peu moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Heero lui tendit le dessin. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux. 

_ Imagine, fit Heero presque à voix basse, imagine ouvrir les yeux un matin et voir ça. 

Duo regarda le dessin en noir et blanc. Ben, c'était effectivement ce qu'il voyait tous les matins…

_ Euh…

_ Non, Duo, regarde mieux. Il manque quelque chose. 

Duo détailla le dessin, mais ne voyait vraiment pas où Heero voulait en venir. Tout y était…

_ Les couleurs, murmura Heero. 

_ Pardon ? fit Duo, interloqué. 

_ Les couleurs ! Il n'y a pas de couleurs. Imagine te lever un matin et voir ça. Tout est gris. Les couleurs ont disparu. 

Heero frissonna, et Duo oublia le dessin. Il y avait dans les yeux de Heero quelque chose de hanté, de douloureux. 

_ Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ce serait, la disparition des couleurs ? continua le garçon brun. Le ciel est bleu, Duo, les arbres verts, les fleurs rouges, jaunes…Tes yeux sont presque violets. Tu te rends compte ? On vit dans un monde en couleurs !

L'émotion dans la voix d'Heero était palpable, Duo sentit presque sa gorge se serrer.  

_ On vit dans un monde en couleurs…répéta doucement Heero. Et personne ne le sait.

Duo prit le bras d'Heero et l'attira brutalement contre lui. « D'accord, murmura-t-il. D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai compris. »

***

Heero descendit les escaliers. Il était dix heures, il avait rendez-vous dix minutes plus tard avec Duo et le reste du groupe pour prendre le petit déjeuner et passer toute la journée ensemble. Il restait moins d'une semaine avant le départ du jeune homme châtain, et les deux garçons saisissaient la moindre chance de se retrouver ensemble. 

Il appréciait les autres aussi, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Leur attitude envers lui n'avait pas changé, et ils étaient tous assez différents les uns des autres pour accepter Heero tel qu'il était, et sans poser de questions. 

Heero entra dans la cuisine où ses parents et son grand-père prenaient le petit déjeuner pour les prévenir qu'il partait, mais s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Kaa-san, ça va ? 

Sa mère était pâle, avait l'air fatigué. 

_ Ce n'est rien, chéri, dit-elle en souriant un peu. J'ai mal dormi. 

Heero l'embrassa sur la joue. 

_ D'accord. J'y vais ! Bonne journée. 

Il s'éclipsa presque en courant et Odin sourit. 

_ Ça fait à peine un mois et demi que nous sommes ici, dit-il, et regardez-le. Il s'est complètement épanoui. Il n'a jamais été aussi affectueux, il sourit tout le temps. Il n'était pas comme ça, même avec WuFei et Meiran…

_ Le gamin natté a un vrai don avec lui, acquiesça Ji en buvant une gorgée de café. Je serais content d'avoir vu le petit comme ça avant de rentrer dans les Colonies. 

_ Tu t'es décidé ? demanda Odin. 

_ Oui, je prendrais la navette début août. 

Hikari se leva. Elle avait à peine touché à son petit-déjeuner. Odin leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'elle avait mal dormi, mais elle paraissait plus malade qu'autre chose. Il se leva à son tour. 

_ Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Non, répondit-elle, et ses jambes la lâchèrent. 

Lorsque Heero rentra en début de soirée, sa mère avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il avait pourtant l'impression que l'ambiance était un petit peu lourde, son père avait le regard distrait et son grand-père n'était pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

Heero n'était pas complètement idiot, il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Mais pour une fois ça ne le dérangeait pas. 

Avant que la mauvaise nouvelle, quelle qu'elle soit, lui tombe dessus, il voulait passer quelques jours tranquilles avec Duo, sans soucis. 

Il s'occuperait du secret de ses parents plus tard. 

Mais tout redevint normal chez lui très rapidement, et il oublia qu'il y avait même eu un secret.

***

_ Il est superbe, murmura Duo en détaillant le dessin, radieux. C'est le dessin que tu avais commencé dans ma chambre, pas vrai ? 

_ Hn. 

_ J'en étais sûr ! 

Duo sourit largement à Heero. Le brun avait dit qu'il ne savait pas se dessiner, mais il avait fait un effort. Pour Duo. Et d'ailleurs, le châtain ne voyait pas du tout en quoi Heero ne savait pas se dessiner. 

C'était un détail, tiré d'une photo que Catherine avait prise du groupe quelques jours plus tôt, près de la rivière. Duo regardait l'objectif avec un sourire, assis sur le bord, à côté de Heero, dans l'eau, les coudes appuyés sur la rive. 

Heero avait agrandi le détail pour en faire un dessin avec eux deux seulement. Sur la photo originale, il y avait Trowa, Quatre, Relena et Solo. 

_ Tu te dessines très bien, commenta Duo. 

_ C'est parce que c'est tiré d'une photo, fit Heero en haussant les épaules. 

Duo rangea avec précaution le dessin dans une pochette. Il partait le lendemain matin très tôt, et il était presque vingt-deux heures. Il était sensé être rentré depuis une heure, mais ce n'était pas Solo qui allait l'embêter pour ça…

_ Je t'écrirai une carte postale, promit-il. Plein de cartes postales, en fait. 

Il serra la main d'Heero fort dans la sienne. 

_ Te trouve pas d'autres prétendants pendant que je suis pas là ou ça va barder, menaça-t-il. 

Heero sourit. 

_ Je ferais attention aux inconnus qui me sautent dessus pour m'embrasser, répliqua-t-il. 

_ Eh, te moque pas ! protesta Duo. En plus c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, je te rappelle…

_ Hn. Tu étais sur le chemin. 

_ Essaye pas de te justifier, va…fit Duo avec un sourire. Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille. 

_ C'est la quatrième fois que tu dis ça, Duo. 

_ Ça va…J'ai le droit à un baiser d'au revoir, au moins ?

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, mais leva la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Duo sourit de toutes ses dents. 

_ Faudra que je t'apprenne à changer de cible, dit-il. 

_ C'est ça, marmonna Heero. 

Duo lui lâcha soudain la main, déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuit en courant. « A bientôt, mon cœur ! »

Heero le regarda partir puis se retourna pour rentrer chez lui, s'arrêtant net en croisant le regard de son grand-père. 

_ « Mon cœur » ? répéta-t-il, un sourcil levé. « Baiser d'au revoir » ? 

Ecarlate, Heero rentra dans la maison en refusant de commenter, suivi par le rire de Ji.

***

Heero sursauta lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Ça faisait un moment qu'il rêvassait en dessinant vaguement du haut des chutes. Il décrocha, s'éloignant rapidement de la cascade. 

_ Allô ? 

_ Heero ? C'est Quatre. Je ne te dérange pas ? 

Heero s'arrêta de marcher, surpris. Il n'avait pas revu les autres depuis le départ de Duo. Ils lui avaient proposé quelques fois de les rejoindre, mais Heero ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'être avec eux sans Duo. Après tout, ils étaient les amis du châtain avant d'être les siens…

_ Non, répondit-il. 

_ J'aurais besoin de discuter un peu avec toi, si ça ne t'embête pas…C'est…

Quatre émit un petit rire. 

_ On va dire que c'est professionnel, fit-il d'un ton amusé. 

_Bruxelles_, conclut immédiatement Heero. 

_ Tu peux venir tout de suite. Je suis en haut des chutes, rive droite. 

_ C'est vrai ? Je suis là dans une demi-heure, bouge pas ! Merci ! 

Heero raccrocha et retourna s'asseoir près de ses crayons, songeur. 

Lui aussi, il y avait repensé. Son grand-père maternel l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, et sans jamais avoir l'air d'y toucher vraiment, avait demandé à le voir à Bruxelles. 

« Ce ne sera pas une présentation officielle, bien sûr », disait-il régulièrement. 

« Mon œil », pensait Heero. 

Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un imbécile. 

Mais du coup il y avait réfléchi. Son grand-père attendait beaucoup de lui, c'était vrai. Heero n'aimait pas spécialement la politique, c'était vrai aussi. 

Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix ? 

Et est-ce que ce serait si grave d'aller à Bruxelles ? 

Au moins pour faire plaisir à son grand-père ? 

Quatre arriva rapidement, comme il l'avait dit, et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent des chutes pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans le bruit assourdissant. 

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et Quatre attaqua immédiatement. 

_ Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, fit-il. Est-ce que tu vas à Bruxelles en août ? 

_ Non, répondit Heero. 

_ Non, répéta Quatre. C'est un non définitif, « n'y pense même pas », ou un non « j'ai pas très envie d'y aller mais si Quatre me le demande gentiment je l'y accompagne » ? 

Heero regarda le petit blond avec prudence, et Quatre sourit d'un air un peu contraint. 

_ Je ne voulais pas y aller. A Bruxelles, dit-il. Parce que…Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Présentation officielle, télé, et tout ça. Bien sûr ce n'est pas définitif, mais…ça en donne l'impression quand même, et…

_ Tu ne veux pas être le seul à apparaître. 

_ Oui, répondit tout de suite Quatre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, de toute façon, c'est un premier pas dans la vie politique, que je le veuille ou non. 

_ Tu ne veux pas faire de politique. 

Ça, c'était nouveau. Jusque-là, les Winner avaient toujours été très politiquement actifs. 

_ C'est ça, acquiesça le blond. Mais Papa y tient vraiment. Ça va être la première grande réunion colon-terrienne depuis un moment. Pour lui, c'est l'occasion…Pour ton grand-père aussi, je suppose. Il y aura même les Noventa, c'est pour dire…

Heero fit une grimace intérieure que Quatre dût sentir. 

_ Oui, exactement, fit-il. Ça doit être une conspiration. Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour nous avoir tous les trois là-bas, toi, Sylvia, et moi…

_ Tu veux y aller. 

_ Je n'irais pas tout seul, prévint Quatre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de supporter ta part de supplice. Si on embarque dans cette galère, c'est à deux. Voire trois si Sylvia est toujours aussi motivée. 

Heero croisa les bras. 

_ Ce sera moins contraignant si on partage le problème, non ? insista le petit blond. 

Heero eut soudain un sourire moqueur, appréciant l'ironie de la situation. 

_ Heero Yuy-Lowe et Quatre Raberba Winner, assis sur l'herbe au bord de l'eau, négocient ensemble la garde de l'espace et l'avenir des Colonies, dit-il, et le petit blond éclata de rire. 

_ C'est tout à fait ça ! 

Cet après-midi là, Heero rentra chez lui un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, suivi par un jeune homme blond inconnu. 

_ Je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner, dit-il à ses parents stupéfaits. Nous allons à Bruxelles ensemble. 

TBC…

Shakes : Pfiou…Enfin terminé, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses…

Quatre : Parce qu'on n'y était pas encore ? 

Duo : NON ! J'ai pas eu mon baiser !!!!!!

Heero : Hn. è_é

Shakes : Pensent qu'à ça…^^ 

~*~

[1] càd 3 cartes identiques. ^^

[2] càd 1 brelan et une paire !


	5. Chapitre 5

Et de cinq…

Duo : Cinq, cinq…Mon baiser ? 

Shakes : Oui, Duo…

Duo : WOUAIS !!! 

Bref…^^; Merci à ma padawan Merle (toujours aussi objective, hein ? ;p), mangafana, Virginie, elfe (t'as dû recevoir mon mail…), Dana-chan1, chibishini-sama, Lilith (vi, vi, je vais inserrer…chap 7 ! lol), Luna11 (MDR) et Nakhenda pour les reviews !^^ 

Ombre et Lumière a officiellement sept chapitres et un épilogue. ^^

Bonne lecture ! 

****

Ombre et Lumière

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 2+1/1+2 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Avertissements : c'est officiel, cette fic a un semblant de scénario…Gaia…-_- Pourquoi je suis pas capable de faire quelque chose de simple ? 

Petite note : J'aime Quatre. Malheureusement il le sait. Horrible petit concombre, va. ¬_¬ 

***

****

Chapitre 5

Duo s'effondra sur le canapé d'un air morose, et Solo leva les yeux au ciel. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Saint Gabriel, quelques jours plus tôt. Duo avait reçu un mail d'Heero lorsqu'ils étaient encore en Italie, annonçant que le brun partait deux semaines en Belgique rejoindre son grand-père maternel. 

Heero ne serait pas de retour avant encore quelques jours et Duo boudait comme un gamin. 

_ T'es lamentable, commenta Solo. Une vraie lavette. T'as pas honte ? 

Duo le foudroya du regard, prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Plus que cinq jours… 

" …_la présence surprenante de la nouvelle génération. Le général Noventa, Selim Winner et le président Yuy ont réuni autour d'eux leurs héritiers, trois jeunes gens qui ont rafraîchi par leur présence et leurs suggestions les réunions diplomatiques de Bruxelles. Sylvia Noventa, Quatre Raberba Winner et Heero Yuy-Lowe sont… "_

_ Bordel de merde ! s'étrangla Solo, les yeux comme des soucoupes. 

Duo ne réagissait pas. Le regard fixé sur l'image de Quatre souriant pour deux, d'Heero qui ne cachait pas son ennui, et d'une petite blonde qui avait la main posée sur l'épaule de _son _futur fiancé en lui parlant à l'oreille. 

__

" La bonne entente des trois futures étoiles montantes de la diplomatie est sans aucun doute un espoir pour l'avenir des relations entre la Terre et les Colonie. Le sujet abordé aujourd'hui concernait l'émigration de la population terrestre vers les Colonies et principalement vers…"

_ Putain de putain de bordel de merde ! jura de nouveau Solo. Les deux petites vipères ! 

_ Quatre et Heero étaient à la télé, fit remarquer Duo. 

_ Oui. 

_ Quatre et Heero. 

_ Oui. 

_ Tu savais que Quatre devait participer à une rencontre politique ? 

_ Non, mais c'est vrai qu'il nous avait dit qu'il allait à Bruxelles. Eh ben, t'as beau savoir qui il est, le voir à la télé comme ça, ça fait un choc ! Quand je pense que je lui ai quasiment appris à nager, à ce petit couillon ! 

_ Tu savais qu'Heero avait un rapport quelconque avec l'Alliance Coloniale ? 

_ Non. Son nom me disait quelque chose, mais…on parle toujours du Président Yuy ! J'avais pas du tout fait le rapport, Yuy, ça pourrait être un nom courant, quoi…En tout cas ça explique la réaction de Papa !

Solo étouffa soudain un rire. 

_ Quand je te disais que t'avais fait une jolie pêche, frangin…Tu veux épouser le petit prince des Colonies, quand même ! 

Duo poussa un grognement de mal de crâne et ferma les yeux. 

_ Oh, bordel, marmonna-t-il. 

***

_ Si je tiens celui qui a lâché le morceau…râla Heero, de mauvaise humeur, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. 

Quatre s'allongea à son tour sur le sien, fatigué, et acquiesça. Ils n'étaient là que pour assister aux réunions, pas y participer, et certainement pas se faire alpaguer par les médias, qui n'étaient pas censés être au courant de leur présence, encore moins connaître leur identité. 

C'était la condition sous laquelle les deux jeunes hommes avaient accepté de venir à Bruxelles. 

Quatre bailla discrètement et se tourna vers Heero, un sourire soudain sur les lèvres. 

_ Quoi ? demanda le brun. 

_ Heureusement que Sylvia était là, fit-il en étouffant un rire. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais purement et simplement faire demi-tour et planter la journaliste ! 

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de la diplomatie, répliqua-t-il. Je te laisse t'occuper de ça. 

_ Ça veut dire que tu feras tout le travail écrit ? demanda Quatre malicieusement. 

Heero lui lança un regard noir, mais n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, le téléphone sonna et la standardiste lui annonça un appel en attente. 

_ Allô, Heero ? fit la voix nerveuse de son père. 

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

_ Tu es seul ?

_ Quatre est là, répondit Heero avec un pointe d'inquiétude. 

Le petit blond comprit, et, après un coup d'œil à son ami, sortit de la chambre. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? pressa Heero, pensant à son grand-père paternel. 

Ji était rentré dans les Colonies début août. Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? 

_ Heero…Ta mère est enceinte. 

Heero devint blanc comme un linge, et sa main agrippa un peu plus le combiné. 

_ Enceinte ? répéta-t-il doucement. 

_ Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien. Mais…la grossesse est un peu avancée. Nous avons décidé de tenter notre chance. On va sur L1 pour passer les tests de détection NT et on s'est dit que tu avais le droit d'être au courant. 

Heero prit une grande inspiration. Ses parents devaient le savoir depuis un moment déjà, pourquoi ils ne le lui avaient pas dit tout de suite ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver. 

_ Tu es sûr que Maman va bien ? 

_ Oui. Elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Nous partons après-demain, et comme nous ne serons pas rentrés quand tu arriveras à la maison…  
_ Tout ira bien, fit Heero très vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, partez le plus tôt possible. 

Il sentit l'hésitation de son père.

_ Tu es sûr ? Tu sauras te débrouiller tout seul ? 

_ Oui, oui. 

_ Et si tu sens que ça ne va pas…

_ J'irais chez Quatre. 

_ Promis ? 

_ Promis. 

_ D'accord. Et…ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler à ton grand-père tout de suite. Garde le secret pour le moment. Au cas où…Sinon, ça se passe bien ? 

Heero laissa son père changer la conversation, et répondit à ses questions sans protester. 

_ Embrasse Maman pour moi, dit-il avant de raccrocher. 

Puis Heero retomba sur le lit, le bras sur les yeux. Quatre le trouva ainsi lorsqu'il revint. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit sur son lit. 

_ Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement. 

Heero retira le bras de son visage et tourna la tête vers lui, le regard lointain. 

_ Ma mère est enceinte, murmura-t-il. 

Quatre ne put retenir une grimace de sympathie. 

_ Mes parents partent sur L1 pour passer les tests de détection. 

_ Ça se passera peut-être bien, dit Quatre. 

Heero secoua la tête, et Quatre ne chercha pas à insister. Il était trop sensible à ce sujet là. Les chances que le bébé ne soit pas un _Wasted_ étaient minuscules. Et Heero avait un niveau de six. Le bébé menaçait d'être un sept. 

Si l'échelle des _Wasted_ n'allait pas plus loin que sept, c'était pour une bonne raison : les " niveau sept ", incapables de supporter leur puissance, mourraient tous en bas-âge. La plupart des " niveau six " eux-mêmes étaient complètement autistes. Heero était un cas rare d'adaptation, sans être exceptionnel. 

Mais surtout, porter un _Wasted_ était épuisant pour la mère. Quatre le savait bien. La sienne en était morte à sa naissance. 

_ Maman a fait deux fausses couches avant moi, murmura Heero. Ils ont hésité à me porter à terme. Elle a été interdite de nouvelle grossesse avant au moins quinze ans après ma naissance. Et…

_ Si elle porte un nouveau _Wasted_ à terme, qu'il soit de niveau un ou sept, elle risquerait d'en mourir, devina Quatre. 

_ Hn. 

Heero avait peur que ses parents prennent le risque si le bébé était de niveau cinq ou inférieur. C'était compréhensible…

_ Est-ce que les autres savent que tu es un _Wasted_ ? demanda soudain Heero. 

Quatre haussa les épaules. 

_ Plus ou moins. Ils savent que je suis un Newtype, mais sans plus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle souvent. Trowa en sait plus, parce qu'il a vécu dans les Colonies, et que je n'ai pas envie de le lui dissimuler. 

Ils gardèrent le silence, Heero se demandant si c'était une manière de lui dire d'en parler à Duo, puis Quatre changea le sujet, revenant Trowa : 

_ A propos, je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, dit-il. Solo et Duo nous ont vus à la télévision…

Heero leva un sourcil. 

_ Duo râle parce que je n'ai rien dit, fit Quatre. 

_ Il se sera calmé à ton retour. 

_ Et toi évidemment, tu passes au travers, se plaignit le blond d'un ton faussement indigné. C'est absolument pas juste, il suffit que tu battes des cils pour…

La fin de la phrase fut perdue pour la postérité, terminée dans les plumes d'un oreiller que Quatre se prit en pleine figure. 

Le blond se mit à rire et s'allongea sur son lit, soudain épuisé. 

_ On demande à dîner dans la chambre ? 

Heero grimaça à l'idée même de redescendre dîner avec les officiels dont son grand-père et Selim Winner faisaient partie. 

_ Oui. 

_ Je prends la commande ! lança Quatre. 

Ils se couchèrent quasiment immédiatement après avoir mangé, et avoir subi le discours vengeur et indigné de Sylvia Noventa qu'ils avaient lâchement abandonnée au milieu de tous les diplomates. 

Quatre fermait les yeux, lorsque la voix d'Heero s'éleva. 

_ Comment tu les as rencontrés ? 

Le blond soupira et se mit sur le dos, sachant quelle était la vraie question. 

Comment tu as rencontré des gens qui se fichent bien de savoir si tu es le prince héritier de la Grande Bretagne ou le colleur de timbre d'un village perdu ? 

_ Je les connais depuis presque toujours, dit-il. Quand je suis arrivé pour la première fois à Saint Gabriel, j'avais cinq ans. Ma sœur Farrah devait me garder cet été là. J'ai rencontré Duo. A l'époque, j'étais influencé par mon empathie, j'avais peur des gens. Mais à cinq ans, il était déjà très persuasif…

Heero sourit dans le noir. 

_ Je revenais tous les étés, on a rencontré tous les autres au fur et à mesure. On se connaît tous par cœur. C'est même Solo qui m'a appris à nager. Le fait que mon père dirige la Winner Corp., ça a toujours été une connaissance subliminale pour eux. Ça a jamais rien changé entre nous, parce que j'ai toujours été le fils de Selim Winner, et toujours Quatre. 

Il prit un ton soudain plus léger. 

_ Si j'ai décidé de rester cette année, c'est parce que passer toute l'année dernière sans voir Trowa, c'était un vrai cauchemar ! Et aussi parce que à partir de l'été prochain, ce sera plus tout à fait pareil. Quoiqu'il arrive je reprendrais la Winner Corp., alors je dois apprendre le métier…

_ Parce que ton père le veut ? demanda Heero. 

_ Non, parce que j'en ai envie, répondit Quatre. Pour moi, la Winner Corp. et le rôle diplomatique des Winner sont deux choses différentes. 

_ L'une de tes sœurs peut bien s'occuper de ça. 

_ Elles ont toutes déjà un métier, et contentes de ce qu'elle font…

_ Je vois. T'étais trop jeune pour protester. 

Quatre se mit à rire. 

_ Quelque chose comme ça. 

_ Je ne pourrais jamais reprendre le rôle de mon grand-père, dit soudain Heero. 

_ Pas envie d'être le prochain président de l'Alliance Coloniale ? 

_ Ni capable. 

_ Ton grand-père est quelqu'un d'ouvert et d'éloquent. 

_ Exactement. 

_ Pourtant tu te débrouilles très bien quand il s'agit d'analyser et de résoudre les problèmes. J'ai cru que Septem allait s'étouffer quand tu lui as sorti qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte toutes les capacités de population d'une Colonie. 

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Mon père est l'architecte qui a réadapté les Colonies, dit-il. Je sais exactement quelles sont leurs capacités de contenance. Et ça ne s'agrandit pas comme ça. Ça leur coûterait moins cher d'en construire une autre, mais ils ont trop peur d'un nouveau clash politique. 

_ Tu veux dire au niveau de la balance Terre-Colonie ? 

_ Hn. Les Terriens ne sont toujours pas prêts à admettre que les Colonies sont un monde à part avec une politique à part. Ils voudraient qu'elles ne soient qu'une branche de la Terre. 

_ Ils ont peur que les Colonies prennent trop d'importance et qu'en cas de guerre… Conséquence, ils veulent bloquer la multiplication des Colonies. D'où le débat sur la limitation de l'émigration qui fait hurler ton grand-père et Papa. 

_ Hn. Septem est un imbécile. Heureusement qu'il est fidèle à Noventa. 

_ N'empêche, ça prouve que tu es capable de faire le travail. 

_ Toi tu aurais su le lui dire sans qu'il s'étouffe, fit-il. 

_ N'essaye pas de me refiler le boulot, Heero. La Winner Corp. me suffit. 

_ Mais ton père s'en chargera pendant encore longtemps. Mon grand-père n'a plus qu'une réélection à subir.

Quatre éclata de rire, et Heero se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'imiter. 

***

Il pleuvait des cordes lorsque le taxi déposa Heero devant chez lui. L'orage grondait un peu plus loin, et lorsqu'il essaya d'allumer la lumière dans l'entrée, il n'y eut pas de réaction. Après vérification, il semblait que le courant avait été coupé dans toute la maison et que ça ne venait pas du compteur. 

Les plombs. 

Heero était fatigué, il était déjà vingt et une heures et ce n'était pas à lui que l'obscurité posait de problèmes particuliers pour se déplacer. Il n'avait pas faim, et qu'une envie, se coucher. Mais avant, une douche. Un bain. Quelque chose avec de l'eau. Il verrait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les plombs le lendemain…Il monta dans sa chambre, se dirigea droit vers son bureau et sortit son kaléidoscope. Il l'alluma. 

Il préférait quand même avoir au moins ça. Au cas où. 

Heero s'étira, puis alluma son téléphone portable. Ses parents l'appelleraient probablement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré. 

Ou l'avaient déjà fait, pensa-t-il en voyant qu'il avait des nouveaux messages. 

10h30. _" Heero, c'est WuFei. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore rentré, mais Meiran a disparu. Si tu as des nouvelles, appelle-moi, s'il te plaît. " _

20h04. _" Hey, Hee-chan. Je suis à l'aéroport de Saint Gabriel. Tu peux me rappeler quand tu arrives ? Je ne bouge pas de la cabine téléphonique. Voici le numéro… "_

" K'so, k'so, k'so, k'so, k'so… " jura Heero pris d'une soudaine panique en retenant rapidement le numéro. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Il rappela en essayant de ne pas s'affoler, et Dieu Dieu merci, on décrocha immédiatement. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de Meiran. 

_ Allô ? murmura-t-elle presque. 

_ Meiran ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur _Terre_ ?

_ Heero, fit Meiran d'un ton incroyablement soulagée. Hee-chan, viens me chercher, s'il te plaît…Je t'en prie…

__

Ok, les questions, pas maintenant…Elle avait la voix étrangement rauque et basse. Comme si elle avait pleuré. Meiran, pleurer ? C'était quoi, l'Apocalypse ? 

_ Bouge pas, Mei-chan, dit-il tout de suite. Tu restes où tu es, j'appelle un taxi, j'arrive tout de suite. Bouge pas ! 

_ D'accord. 

_ Je me dépêche ! 

Il raccrocha, le cœur battant, avant de réaliser qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro du taxi, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçu l'annuaire, que l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas, par conséquence son ordinateur non plus, il ne pouvait pas utiliser Internet pour chercher le numéro. [1]

" K'so, k'so, k'so, k'so, k'so… "

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'affoler. Il fallait trouver une solution. 

Une solution.

Duo. 

Heero prit à peine le temps de fermer à clef la porte de la maison avant de courir comme un dératé sous la pluie. Au moins, il aurait sa douche…L'averse le calma un peu, lui fit du bien. 

A son grand soulagement, il y avait de la lumière chez les Maxwell. 

Heero prit un instant pour calmer sa respiration, puis sonna. 

Il entendit des pas, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Solo qui le regarda avec surprise. 

_ Heero ? 

_ Heero ?! T'es rentré ?? répéta la voix de Duo avant que le châtain ne débarque presque en courant. 

Son visage s'illumina un instant, puis il vit le regard un peu affolé d'Heero. 

_ Y'a un problème ? demanda-t-il tout de suite en prenant le brun par les épaules. Bon Dieu, Heero, t'es trempé ! 

_ Est-ce que je peux emprunter votre annuaire ? 

_ Annuaire ? T'as couru sous la pluie pour emprunter notre_ annuaire _? 

_ J'ai besoin d'appeler un taxi, et l'électricité a sauté à la maison. 

_ Pourquoi t'as besoin d'un taxi ? demanda Solo. 

Heero prit une inspiration. Duo était proche de lui, et l'odeur du jeune homme châtain l'apaisa soudain. 

_ Mon amie Meiran est à l'aéroport, dit-il, plus calme. Il faut que j'aille la chercher. 

_ Il y a eu un problème ? interrogea tout de suite Duo. 

Heero hocha la tête sans répondre. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis Solo attrapa les clefs de la voiture accrochées à côté de la porte. 

_ Ok, on y va, dit-il. Duo, va chercher une serviette pour Heero, un tee-shirt sec, aussi. 

Duo monta à l'étage avant que Heero n'ait eu le temps de protester. 

_ J'ai juste besoin d'un taxi, c'est pas la peine de vous déranger.

_ T'inquiète, va, répliqua Solo, l'entraînant dans le garage. Monte dans la voiture. C'est pas comme si on allait te laisser comme ça. 

__

T'es mon futur beau-frère, après tout, pensa-t-il avec un sourire réprimé difficilement. 

Heero monta à l'arrière. " Merci ", murmura-t-il. 

Solo lui sourit en s'installant au volant. Duo arriva juste après et s'assit à côté d'Heero. 

_ Retire-moi ça, fit-il, indiquant son tee-shirt. 

A sa grande surprise, Heero ne protesta pas et enleva le vêtement trempé. Duo se rapprocha avec une serviette et entreprit de bouchonner le brun. 

_ Je peux le faire tout seul, Duo, maugréa-t-il. 

_ Et me faire perdre l'opportunité de te toucher ? Tu plaisantes ? répliqua le châtain. Heero sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. 

_ Baka. 

_ Ça m'a manqué, sourit Duo. Tiens, mets ça. 

Heero prit le tee-shirt et l'enfila, il était un peu grand pour lui. 

_ C'est bon, vous êtes prêts ? demanda Solo. 

_ C'est bon !

_ Allez, ceintures, on y va ! 

Il démarra la voiture et Heero prit son téléphone portable pour rappeler la cabine. 

_ C'est moi, dit-il. Je viens de partir, je serai là dans…

_ Environ trois quart d'heure, répondit Solo. Il devrait pas y avoir trop de circulation. 

_ Trois quart d'heure. Ça ira ? Reste à l'intérieur, je te rappellerai quand j'arriverai. A tout de suite, Mei-chan. 

Il raccrocha, soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentit une main sur la sienne et tourna la tête vers Duo. 

_ Ça ira, toi ? demanda-t-il. T'as l'air crevé…

Heero lui fit un petit sourire et allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna. En voyant le nom de son père s'afficher, il décrocha. 

_ Papa ? 

_ Heero, je n'arrive pas à te joindre à la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

_ Les plombs ont sauté. Je les changerai demain. 

_ Tout va bien ? Tu as une voix bizarre. 

_ Je suis fatigué. 

_ Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? 

_ Non, non, je viens juste de me coucher, mentit Heero, et Duo leva un sourcil. 

_ Je vais te laisser dormir, alors. 

_ Maman va bien ? 

_ Oui, oui. Les tests se passent bien pour le moment. On attend les résultats des premiers avant de continuer. 

_ D'accord. Oyasumi, 'tou-san. 

_ Dors bien. 

Heero raccrocha et lâcha un soupir. 

_ Comment ça se fait que tes parents ne sont pas là ? demanda Duo. 

Les Yuy-Lowe, et spécialement Hikari, lui semblaient beaucoup trop protecteurs envers Heero. Ça l'étonnait presque qu'ils l'aient laissé seul. 

_ Ils sont dans les Colonies pour régler quelques problèmes, répondit Heero. 

Duo ne posa pas plus de questions, et le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence. Duo avait laissé sa main sur celle d'Heero, sans que ça ait l'air de gêner ce dernier. Encouragé, il la prit complètement, la pressa légèrement, et Heero referma ses doigts autour sans y réfléchir à deux fois. 

Duo lui avait manqué. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport et Solo eut à peine le temps de se garer avant que Heero ne bondisse hors de la voiture, portable en main. 

Duo courait derrière lui pendant qu'il téléphonait à Meiran pour demander où elle était exactement. 

Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, Heero la vit enfin, seule au milieu d'un grand hall vide, à côté d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle se leva et se mit à courir vers lui, sauta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. 

_ Heero, Heero, tu es venu, Heero…

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots, terminant de terroriser le garçon brun qui la serrait dans ses bras. La fin du monde était arrivée, et il n'était même pas au courant !

_ Calme-toi, Meiran, calme-toi, fit-il. Ça va, maintenant. On va rentrer. 

Elle finit par reprendre un peu son sang-froid, mais resta accrochée à lui. Heero l'entraîna vers la voiture, croisant sur son passage Duo qui l'interrogea du regard en voyant la jeune fille. Les yeux complètements perdus d'Heero lui indiquèrent qu'il ne comprenait rien lui-même. 

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Solo tendit des mouchoirs à Meiran qui le remercia d'un air embarrassé. Elle se calma complètement, mais resta collée contre Heero. 

_ Meiran, je te présente Solo et…

_ Le fameux Duo, termina-t-elle avec un sourire et une voix maîtrisée. 

Heero en ressentit un intense soulagement. Meiran en détresse, ça faisait peur. 

_ Ça doit être moi, répondit Duo comme si tout était normal. Eh bien, Heero, comme ça tu parles de moi ? 

_ Parler, parler, c'est beaucoup dire, nuança Meiran. On a eu presque tous les dessins, mais il a fallu lui arracher ton nom. Parce que Shinigami, c'est bien joli, mais je laisserai pas Hee-chan fréquenter n'importe qui, et le Dieu de la Mort, je suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment une relation correcte. 

_ Je suis un gentleman, répliqua l'intéressé avec dignité. Mes intentions envers Heero sont tout à fait honorables. 

Solo faillit s'étouffer de rire et les envoyer dans le décor. Heero fusilla Duo du regard.

_ Eh bien, eh bien, Hee-chan, fit Meiran, je crois que tu avais omis de nous dire que tu avais un prétendant ! WuFei me doit des sous, j'ai gagné le pari. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment, exactement ? 

_ Collision accidentelle, marmonna Heero. 

_ Coup de foudre du destin, répliqua Duo avec un large sourire. 

_ Eh, tu serais pas le sauvage qui a agressé Heero à son arrivée ? demanda Meiran. 

_ Mauvaise interprétation ! protesta Duo en racontant ce qui s'était réellement passé. 

_ Ça change pas le fait que tu l'as agressé. 

_ Erreur de parcours, répondit le châtain. Je l'ai plus fait depuis, hein mon cœur ? 

_ Baka. 

La conversation dura un moment, Meiran et Duo s'entendaient très bien, et lorsque Solo s'y mit à son tour, Heero pensa à se jeter par la portière. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Yuy-Lowe. Heero, Duo et Meiran sortirent de la voiture. 

_ Ça ira ? demanda Duo. 

Heero acquiesça.

_ Allez, à demain, fit Solo. Passez une bonne nuit. 

_ Merci, dit Heero. 

_ C'est rien, va. 

Duo lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de monter dans la voiture. 

Heero et Meiran entrèrent dans la maison, et Heero sentit qu'elle recommençait à craquer. Il alla chercher des bougies et les alluma pour que Meiran voie quelque chose. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Heero s'assit à côté d'elle, et, un peu maladroitement, l'attira contre lui. Consoler les gens, ce n'était vraiment pas son point fort, et consoler Meiran…

Elle se remit à pleurer, mais en gardant un semblant de contrôle. 

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je me sens tellement stupide…

_ T'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il calmement. 

Meiran leva la tête vers lui, et eut un sourire tremblant. 

_ Rien de dramatique, finalement. Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter…

_ Meiran…soupira Heero. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

_ Les Anciens ont choisi la date de notre mariage. 

Heero se figea un instant. 

_ C'est le 21 avril, au fait. T'es compris dans la cérémonie, alors cherche pas à te défiler. 

_ Je croyais que…

_ Moi aussi. Moi aussi je croyais que ça irait. 

Elle haussa les épaules. 

_ Je pensais pas que ça me ferait un choc pareil, mais…J'avais beau savoir que ça arriverait un jour, pour moi ça détenait encore du futur lointain. 

_ C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? 

_ Oui, ça et puis…WuFei l'a pris vraiment très mal, et s'est disputé avec son père, et je crois que ça a pas aidé. J'ai eu besoin de partir…Maintenant je me sens tellement stupide, marmonna-t-elle. C'était ridicule. Complètement ridicule. 

_ T'en fais pas. Comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici ? 

Elle étouffa un rire. 

_ J'ai utilisé l'argent prévu pour mon trousseau, j'ai juste pris la première navette pour Sank, et le premier avion pour Saint Gabriel. 

_ Ta mère va te tuer. 

_ Ça risque pas. Serait dommage que l'autre imbécile se retrouve veuf avant son mariage…

Heero sourit un peu, puis se leva. 

_ Il faut que tu dormes. Prends ce dont tu as besoin dans l'armoire de ma mère. 

_ Comment ça se fait que tu es tout seul ? J'arrive pas à croire que Hikari t'ait laissé sans surveillance. 

_ Je te raconterai demain. Va te coucher. 

Il lui donna une lampe de poche et la guida jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents pour prendre les affaires dont elle avait besoin. Elle se changea, puis avant d'aller de se coucher, se tourna vers Heero et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. " Merci, Hee-chan. T'es vraiment un frère. "

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, il soupira, soudain complètement épuisé. 

Et il fallait encore prévenir WuFei. 

Il fut un instant, très court, tenté d'attendre le lendemain pour le faire, mais ce n'était vraiment pas charitable envers le Chinois qui devait se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, ou plutôt menacer de décapiter tout le monde. 

Il allait juste prendre un bain. Un long bain. 

Et puis il appellerait WuFei. 

Heero commençait à avoir faim, mais il avait vraiment trop la flemme d'aller se faire à manger. Le bain et son lit étaient à cet instant beaucoup plus attirants…

Heero se dirigea vers la salle de bain du couloir pour prendre sa serviette. Il allait profiter de l'immense baignoire de ses parents. 

Après tout, elle avait été ajoutée pour lui, non ? Même si c'était en cas de crise. 

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et se figea à l'entrée, stupéfait. 

Duo était assis à califourchon sur la branche de l'arbre qui poussait sous la fenêtre, une boîte en carton dans les mains, et un immense sourire sur le visage. 

Heero en réprima un avec difficulté, partagé entre une certaine joie et de l'agacement. Il soupira et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. 

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Je t'attendais, déclara le châtain en sautant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. 

Il lui tendit la boîte qu'il tenait. 

_ Des sushi ? fit Heero, incrédule en regardant ce qu'il y avait dedans. 

_ Et des tartelettes au citron et à la framboise, et trois rouleaux de printemps, ajouta Duo apparemment très content de lui. Je me suis dit que la Miss et toi vous auriez peut-être faim, et vu que t'as plus d'électricité, j'ai pris de quoi manger froid ! 

Heero le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête, dépassé. 

_ Je savais que cet arbre me serait utile un de ces quatre, fit Duo. La Miss va mieux ? 

_ Elle est couchée, répondit Heero.

_ Oh. Ça fera plus de sushi pour nous. T'allais peut-être prendre une douche ? Vas-y, t'en as besoin, je vais aller mettre ça en bas dans des assiettes et tout. T'as une lampe de poche ? 

_ Il y a des bougies dans le salon. 

_ Ça ira ! Prends ton temps, t'inquiète pas ! 

Duo lui fit un grand sourire, reprit la boîte et sortit de la salle de bain avec précaution pour ne pas butter dans quelque chose. Il faisait trop sombre pour lui. 

Heero le regarda s'éloigner, avant de soupirer, puis de faire un petit sourire. Adieu son bain. Mais curieusement, ça ne le dérangeait plus trop. Il prit une douche rapide, plus rapide qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, et enfila un tee-shirt et un caleçon propres. 

Il attrapa son téléphone portable et descendit. 

_ T'as été rapide, fit Duo. 

La lumière de la bougie créait un reflet intéressant dans les yeux de Duo. Au visage de Duo. Ça lui donnait quelque chose de plus intense, plus mystérieux. Heero classa l'information pour plus tard, et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du châtain. 

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé, dit-il maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment le remercier. 

_ C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, répondit Duo . Ça faisait trop longtemps que je t'avais pas vu. Tu m'as manqué. 

Heero hésita, mais ne répondit pas. Duo aussi lui avait manqué. Beaucoup. Il était sûr que son Shinigami aurait aidé à rendre le séjour à Bruxelles bien plus drôle. 

Son Shinigami. Ben voyons. 

_ Il faut que j'appelle WuFei pour lui dire qu'elle est là, fit Heero. 

_ Scène de ménage ?

_ Pas vraiment. 

Duo n'insista pas et Heero composa l'indicatif de L5 avant de taper le numéro de WuFei. 

_ Heero, fit tout de suite le Chinois d'une voix stressée en décrochant. Tu as des nouvelles ? Personne ici n'est capable de me dire quoique ce soit, ils sont tous complètement inutiles et ils s'affolent au lieu d'agir ! Cette bande de vieux incompétents, on se demande vrai… 

_ Elle est là. 

_ …ment à quoi ils…Elle est là ? s'interrompit brutalement WuFei, une note d'espoir dans la voix. Là, sur Terre ? Chez toi ? 

_ Oui. Je suis allé la chercher à l'aéroport de Saint Gabriel. 

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Heero savait que WuFei était en train d'essayer de contrôler son soulagement. Puis le Chinois reprit : 

_ Cette…cette…femme ! A quoi elle pense, honnêtement ? Elle a mis toute la Colonie et tout le Clan sur le pied de guerre ! Passe-la moi ! 

_ Elle dort.

_ Ah. Elle…elle est blessée ? Malade ? 

_ Juste un peu fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas. 

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas ! s'indigna WuFei, et Heero aurait juré qu'il était en train de rougir un peu. Je suis là demain matin à la première heure pour la remettre à sa place ! Cette femme ! Merci, Heero ! A demain. 

_ A demain, WuFei, répondit calmement Heero, amusé. 

Il raccrocha avec un petit sourire, et se tourna vers Duo qui semblait vraiment perplexe. 

_ Ça m'a l'air d'être un excité, ton copain. Je l'entendais d'ici.

Heero haussa les épaules et prit un sushi. Ils dînèrent sous le bavardage animé de Duo qui lui racontait ses vacances, combien son père avait dit que oui, Heero avait l'air très mignon, et la rentrée qui n'allait plus tarder maintenant. 

Puis Duo s'interrompit, mordit d'un geste vengeur dans une tartelette à la framboise, et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux. 

_ Et toi, tes vacances ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Ça va, répondit prudemment Heero. 

Duo observa un instant ses framboises, puis leva de nouveau la tête vers le brun. 

_ T'avais l'intention de me dire un jour que t'étais le petit prince des Colonies ? 

_ M'appelle pas comme ça, fit Heero en se renfrognant visiblement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toutes façons ? 

Duo fut surpris de la réaction du brun. Il ne l'avait pas vu autant renfermé, ni sur la défensive depuis le début des vacances. 

_ C'est quand même important, dit-il doucement. Ça change rien pour nous, tu comprends, mais c'est quelque chose qui te concerne, donc que j'aurais aimé savoir. 

_ Si ça ne change rien, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler. 

_ Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Duo. Pour moi c'est important de savoir quelle compétition j'ai. Genre la blondinette qu'arrêtait pas de te peloter à la télé, la petite Noventa. Franchement ! 

Heero esquissa un sourire. 

_ Baka, fit-il. 

_ Voui, mon cœur ! lança Duo, soulagé qu'il se soit détendu. N'empêche. Enfin…sinon, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu leur as bien rabattu le caquet, à tous ces vieux ? Pas que la politique me branche, mais si tu t'y mets, faut bien que je me renseigne. 

_ Je n'ai pas envie de parler politique. 

_ Tant mieux. C'est pas non plus un sujet qui me passionne. Dis-moi plutôt combien je t'ai manqué, et quels nouveaux chefs d'œuvres tu nous as pondus. Ou peut-être que tu préfères aller te coucher, t'as l'air crevé. 

Heero le regarda de côté un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait puis se leva, emportant le carton pour le mettre à la poubelle. 

_Reste, dit-il. 

Le mot avait été mesuré pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être une nécessité. Duo sourit, et se leva. 

_Tu es sûr ? 

Heero ne jugea pas utile de qualifier ça d'une réponse. 

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Heero ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Duo resta un instant sur le seuil, surpris par les couleurs du kaléidoscope. 

_ C'est super, ce truc-là, apprécia-t-il. Ça rend carrément bien. 

Il entra, regarda autour de lui les multiples couleurs avant de sursauter en recevant un tee-shirt et un caleçon dans la figure. 

_ Eh ! Doucement ! 

_ Ils sont à toi. Tu les as laissés la dernière fois. 

_ Oups ? Et me regarde pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès. 

Heero se glissa dans les draps sans répondre, et Duo secoua la tête avant de sortir de la chambre pour se changer dans la salle de bain. 

Lorsqu'il revint, Heero avait les yeux fermés. Duo le regarda un instant dans la lueur arc-en-ciel du kaléidoscope avant d'aller l'éteindre et de se coucher à côté du brun. 

Il s'allongea presque à le toucher, sans oser le faire complètement, mais Heero se tourna vers lui, remplissant le léger vide entre eux, et Duo considéra que c'était une sorte de permission. Il passa un bras autour de la taille d'Heero qui se rapprocha encore en réponse, et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Heero la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de Duo. [2]

***

Duo ouvrit les yeux parce qu'il ne sentait plus Heero contre lui. Il s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt à cause du soleil, mais avait mis un peu de temps avant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille et du fait que sa future moitié aurait dû être pelotonnée contre lui en dormant profondément parce que Duo était là pour veiller sur lui. 

Duo soupira avec nostalgie. Il aurait dû naître à une autre époque, chevalier et seigneur, avec Heero pour être sa douce damoiselle en détresse. 

Le genre de chose qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver jeté dehors avec un poing dans la figure et un regard meurtrier. 

Enfin… Il y avait le magnifique fessier d'Heero pour compenser son manque de coopération question douceur et détresse. Le damoiseau plutôt que damoiselle ne le dérangeait pas. 

Duo cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière avant de les ouvrir en grand. Heero n'était pas loin. Assis sur la chaise de son bureau, mais tourné vers lui, un crayon à la main, il le dessinait apparemment. 

Il y avait une boite de Sarments à la menthe à côté de lui, bien entamée. 

Une paire de lunettes à la fine monture métallique était posée sur son nez. Il dut sentir le regard de Duo car il leva la tête brutalement, un air un peu coupable sur le visage. 

Ouaip. Devait encore être en train de le dessiner. 

Duo s'en trouva extrêmement satisfait. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps de les retenir. 

_ Tu sais que t'es sexy, avec tes lunettes ? 

Et il n'inventait pas le rouge écarlate qui colora les pommettes d'Heero pratiquement à la seconde. Le brun marmonna un " baka " assourdi avant de retirer précipitamment de son visage l'objet du délit. Duo sourit, cligna de nouveau des yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 

_ Heeeeroooo ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Il est à peine huit heures !!

_ WuFei ne va pas tarder. 

_ Rien à secouer. Reviens te coucher ? 

Heero haussa les épaules et posa son crayon. Prenant la boite de Sarments avec lui, il rejoignit Duo et s'allongea sur le côté, tourné vers le garçon châtain. Il la lui tendit et Duo se jeta sur la sucrerie avec reconnaissance, savourant le mélange de chocolat et de menthe. 

_ Je savais pas que tu portais des lunettes, fit-il en terminant un bâton noir. 

_ Je ne les mets pas souvent. 

Il y eut un silence agréable, tranquille, durant lequel les deux garçons ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Heero sérieux, Duo avec un sourire chaud au coin des lèvres. 

_ Duo ? 

_ Mmh ? 

_ Est-ce que…

Heero hésita, détourna le regard un instant avant de se décider. 

_ Est-ce que je peux te voir les cheveux défaits ? 

Duo le fixa avec étonnement avant de se mettre à rire. 

_ C'est tout ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas demandé plus tôt ? 

Heero détourna de nouveau les yeux en haussant les épaules. Il sursauta lorsque Duo posa la main sur sa joue. 

_ Vas-y, dit le châtain doucement. 

Heero eut un court moment d'hésitation avant de se redresser. Duo fit de même, et Heero tendit les bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant pour avoir plus de prise. Duo ne le lâchait pas du regard, souriant. 

Heero prit doucement la natte dans ses mains, descendit jusqu'au bout et détacha l'élastique noir qui tenait les cheveux de Duo. Il défit la natte avec précaution, mais il n'y avait pas de nœuds malgré la nuit. 

Ses cheveux étaient doux au toucher, et leur mouvement faisait apparaître des reflets miel qui enchantaient Heero. Il passa les doigts dans les mèches, presque amoureusement, réfléchissant déjà aux crayons à utiliser pour rendre leur couleur parfaitement, spéculant sur les dessins à venir et le défi passionnant que serait la capture exacte de leur lumière. 

Puis il baissa les yeux vers Duo, découvrit avec surprise combien il était près de son visage, et sentait sa respiration rebondir sur son menton. 

Il se découvrit incapable de détourner le regard, de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, ni de retirer ses mains des cheveux de Duo. L'autre garçon passa lentement les bras autour de sa taille, le tirant sans forcer vers lui, et Heero était conscient que leurs visages se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre avec lenteur, mais sûrement. 

Duo lui laissa le temps de comprendre, de réfléchir, de s'enfuir s'il le voulait, mais comme Heero ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses yeux comme un papillon dans la lumière, il se pencha, et avec un soupir de soulagement, de satisfaction, posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon dans ses bras. 

Elles étaient exactement comme dans son souvenir, pleines, rondes, douces, et il les caressa de sa bouche sans que Heero ne réagisse, immobile, retenant son souffle. 

Duo continua ses caresses peu pressantes, attendant que le brun se détende, le cœur battant à tout rompre, terrifié à l'idée que Heero puisse encore une fois s'écarter, s'en aller. 

Mais Heero n'en fit rien. Après un moment, il se laissa complètement supporter par Duo, laissant ses cheveux pour refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules, et Duo sentit qu'il avait fermé les yeux. 

Maîtrisant avec difficulté son euphorie, Duo continua à l'embrasser sans empressement, criant intérieurement victoire lorsque Heero bougea avec hésitation la bouche sous la sienne, essayant de rendre les caresses. 

Alors Duo sortit un bout de langue avec précaution, touchant les lèvres d'Heero prudemment. Le brun se figea un court instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans plus hésiter, et Duo y plongea avec un certain sentiment de propriété. Il l'explora avec lenteur, appréciant le reste de chocolat et de menthe qui la parfumait, poursuivit la langue d'Heero jusqu'au fond et la caressa pour rassurer, encourager. 

Ils durent finalement se séparer pour respirer, mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle saccadé, mais tous les deux euphoriques. 

Heero aimait les baisers de Duo. Définitivement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en était privé si longtemps, et il en voulait plus. 

Sans préambule, dès qu'il eut récupéré un peu de souffle, Heero colla de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Duo, qui, surpris, tomba en arrière sur le matelas, entraînant le brun avec lui. Heero n'en parut pas déphasé et reprit le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé, cette fois décidé à participer complètement. 

Il fallut plusieurs essais à Heero avant qu'il ne trouve une manière d'embrasser Duo qui le satisfasse, mais le châtain ne s'en plaignait pas du tout. Il laissa Heero dominer les quelques baisers qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que le brun trouve son bonheur, et celui de Duo par la même occasion. 

Dès qu'il sentit qu'il avait gagné assez d'assurance, Duo reprit les choses en main avec enthousiasme, engageant un duel avec la langue d'Heero qui n'avait pas l'intention de céder sa maîtrise du terrain. 

Perdu dans le baiser, Heero construisit presque à lui tout seul la passion qui les faisait bouger l'un contre l'autre. Duo n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle ardeur de la part du brun, surtout si vite, et il se laissait complètement emporter par elle. 

Lorsqu'il revint un peu à lui pendant une pause respiratoire, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains sous le tee-shirt d'Heero, qu'il était un peu trop…motivé, et sur le point de renverser le brun sur le matelas pour pousser les choses plus loin. 

_ Dou…doucement, mon cœur, fit-il, à bout de souffle, retirant ses mains avec regret du tee-shirt d'Heero. 

C'était dur d'être un gentilhomme tout plein de noblesse, c'est lui qui vous le disait. La peau d'Heero avait tout du chant des sirènes. 

Il remit sagement ses bras autour de la taille d'Heero, appuyant la tête brune contre son torse. Heero se laissa faire sans protester, et Duo caressa tendrement son dos. 

Il fallait qu'ils se calment, qu'ils prennent tous les deux les choses à vitesse plus réduite. 

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Heero remonta un peu, et Duo l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement, et avec un soupir de claire satisfaction, Heero reposa sa tête contre le cou de Duo. 

_ Heero ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Je suppose que je peux officiellement dire que tu es mon petit ami ? 

_ Hn. 

Duo sourit d'une manière qui l'aurait sûrement fait passer pour un demeuré s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour le voir. 

Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans un demi-sommeil, et ce fut la sonnette qui les réveilla une heure plus tard. 

" WuFei. " 

TBC…

Shakes : Pfiouuuu. 

Duo : Mon baiser ! J'ai eu mon baiseeeeeeeeeer !!! ¤___¤ 

Heero : * silence satisfait * 

Shakes : Bon, bah sur ce, je vais aller prendre des vacances…

Duo : Nan ! Tu m'as promis du pelotage ! Beaucoup de pelotage ! è_______é

Shakes : Jamais, jamais, jamais content… -_-

~*~

[1] L'ordinateur dont parle Heero n'est pas un portable…^^

[2] Pour la petite info, j'ai failli arrêter le chapitre là, mais… * montre Duo mode Shinigami avec une faux au dessus de sa tête, et Heero pointant son revolver sur elle * Y'a plus de liberté de penser. :p


	6. Chapitre 6

Ombre et Lumière 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 2+1/1+2 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : R

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Avertissement : lime ! cf changement de rating. (je me demande combien de personnes y feront attention ?)

Petite note : Chapitre anniversaire dédicacé à Meanne ! Omedetto tenjyoubi, tomodachi ! (le délais entre l'écriture du chapitre et sa publication est assez grand ^^ )

Sponsorisé par l'OST Vocal Collection de Gravitation. La li ho ! ^^ Ah, et l'OST 1 de X, aussi.  

J'ai la vague impression qu'il ne se passe strictement rien, dans ce chapitre… o __ O 

***

**Chapitre 6**

            Chang WuFei était un peu plus grand que Duo l'avait imaginé, plus droit, nettement moins souriant que sur la photo. Les cheveux tirés à s'arracher la peau en une queue de cheval, les yeux noir profond, il avait tout du guerrier de légende chinois, il ne lui manquait plus que le sabre à brandir. 

_ Yuy, salua-t-il lorsque Heero lui ouvrit. 

_ Chang, répondit le brun sans sourciller. Premier étage, porte du fond à droite. 

WuFei eut un hochement de tête bref et monta sans un coup d'œil à Duo. 

_ Quelles émouvantes retrouvailles, remarqua celui-ci. Ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ? 

Heero haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire et termina de boutonner sa chemise. Duo l'empêcha de fermer le dernier bouton et déposa un baiser sur le carré de peau découvert. « Laisse-moi ça », demanda-t-il. 

Heero, un peu mal à l'aise, se retourna pour cacher la rougeur qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues. 

_ Je vais changer les plombs, dit-il d'une voix égale. 

_ Tu veux un coup de main ? 

_ Hn. 

Duo était doué pour ces choses-là, parce que son frère et sa mère étaient complètement incapables de changer une simple ampoule, et vu que leur père n'était jamais à la maison, il fallait quelqu'un pour connaître les gestes simples de survie… 

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas, et il changea le plomb avec dextérité. 

_ Electricien ou plombier, c'est le genre de métier que j'aimerais faire, déclara-t-il. 

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Heero avec curiosité. 

_ Parce que ça fait rencontrer plein de gens, expliqua Duo, refermant le panneau avec satisfaction. 

"Et que je suis doué de mes mains", ajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux en les posant sur la taille d'Heero, un doigt baladeur sur la peau de sa hanche.  

Le brun sursauta, et Duo le lâcha sans insister.  

De retour dans la cuisine, Heero lança la machine à café, sachant que WuFei aurait besoin d'une bonne tasse en redescendant. 

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, et Duo leva la tête d'un air un peu inquiet. 

_ Euh, ça ira ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Oui. WuFei n'a aucune autorité sur Meiran. Ils se disputent souvent. 

Duo passa derrière lui et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Heero se raidit involontairement. Le châtain attendit un moment. 

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire oui, fit-il enfin d'une voix calme. 

_ De quoi tu parles ? 

_ T'es pas à l'aise quand je te touche. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ensemble, je préfère que tu le dises. C'est pas spécialement intéressant si t'as accepté juste pour me faire plaisir. Mais j'avais l'impression que t'avais aimé nos baisers…

Heero s'appuya contre lui. 

_ Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il. Je…

Il hésita, et Duo attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Duo tenait vraiment à sa relation avec Heero. Pour en faire quelque chose, il fallait qu'il comprenne un peu mieux le brun, et il était prêt à faire tous les efforts qu'il faudrait pour s'adapter. 

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche, lâcha enfin Heero, définitivement mal à l'aise et sur la défensive. 

_ Je suis la première personne à le faire comme ça ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Mais…tu ne réagissais pas avec tant de gêne, avant. 

_ Maintenant, on est ensemble, ce n'est pas pareil…Mais…

Heero hésita de nouveau, et cette fois n'essaya même pas de cacher qu'il devenait écarlate. 

_ J'aime quand tu me touches…

Duo sourit largement tout en poussant un soupir de soulagement intérieur. 

_ Tant mieux, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Heero. J'aime te toucher…Mais tu sais que tu peux prendre l'initiative. Si t'es plus à l'aise quand c'est toi qui commences, y'a pas de pro…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Heero se retourna et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis comme il l'avait commencé, Heero mit fin au baiser. 

_ Je sais, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. 

_ Toi, en fait, suffit de te lancer…Fit Duo en secouant la tête, rieur, un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. 

Heero allait rétorquer, mais ferma la bouche en regardant par dessus son épaule.

_ Duo Maxwell, prononça une voix grave derrière lui. 

Duo se retourna et croisa le regard noir de WuFei. Le châtain remarqua avec amusement qu'une mèche de cheveux s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval et qu'une de ses joues était écarlate, presque à en faire un hématome. 

Meiran avait de la poigne, apparemment.  

_ WuFei Chang, répondit-il d'une voix calme, quoiqu'un peu amusé, resserrant son bras autour d'Heero en sentant celui-ci chercher à s'écarter. 

Le jeune Chinois le regarda droit dans les yeux avec force et détermination. Un défi ? Duo adorait les défis. 

Il répondit au regard sans sourciller, et le combat silencieux dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que WuFei acquiesce gravement de la tête comme s'il reconnaissait quelque chose à Duo. 

Il le salua alors seulement d'un signe de tête bref et jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui sourit enfin et se détendit. 

Duo se rendit compte alors que ce n'était pas un défi, c'était un test, qu'il venait de passer. Oh, joie. Des amis sur-protecteurs.  

Meiran apparut à son tour, de nettement meilleure humeur que la veille, et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de se tourner vers son futur mari.

_ C'est bon, satisfait ? dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'avais dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et tu as intérêt à t'entendre avec lui. On reste. 

_ On reste ? Comment ça, on reste ? protesta WuFei. 

_ Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu Hee-chan, et je veux attendre que Maman se calme à propos de l'argent du trousseau. 

_ Si tu n'avais pas été si déraisonnable…commença WuFei, sourcils froncés. 

_ Dis-le, si tu ne veux pas voir Hee-chan ! le coupa Meiran d'un ton offensé. 

_ Qu'est-ce que Heero a à voir…

_ Grâce à moi, nous avons l'occasion de passer deux semaines sur Terre, auprès d'Hee-chan, de surveiller ses fréquentations, de savoir s'il va bien, s'il s'adapte, s'il n'est pas malheureux, bref, d'agir comme des amis dignes de ce nom, et toi tu refuses ! Quel genre d'ami es-tu, hein ? Quelle honte, mon futur mari n'a aucun honneur, aucune…

WuFei se massa les tempes et croisa le regard d'Heero qui maîtrisait difficilement un sourire ; le Chinois leva les yeux au ciel : 

_ Très bien, capitula-t-il. 

Meiran se tût, satisfaite. 

_ Parfait. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? 

Le petit déjeuner fut assez animé, le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Meiran était une personne des plus enthousiastes. Duo avait peine à reconnaître la jeune fille en larmes de la veille. Elle asticotait tout le temps WuFei, ils se disputaient comme un vieux couple. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs sentiments en tout cas, ils s'aimaient. 

Duo partit peu après, décidant de laisser Heero seul avec ses amis, mais légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir plus de temps avec lui. 

Bah, ils auraient tout le temps du monde après ça, et il avait hâte d'en parler aux autres…

***

_ Tu aurais pu nous parler de lui plus tôt, remarqua WuFei après le départ de Duo. 

_ Il n'y avait rien à dire…

_ Bien sûr, fit Meiran. Avec toi, il n'y a jamais rien à dire. Il me semble que vous sortez ensemble, non ? 

Heero leva les yeux vers eux. 

_ Oui, répondit-il. 

Meiran sourit et WuFei hocha la tête. 

_ Tant mieux, dit la jeune fille. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Tu es amoureux de lui, ou c'est juste parce qu'il a de beaux yeux et que tu veux l'avoir sous la main pour poser ? 

Heero se rassit à table sans répondre immédiatement. 

_ Tu es amoureux, en conclut WuFei, buvant une gorgée de café. 

_ Je…crois. 

Meiran s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou dans un geste familier qui lui avait manqué. 

_ Aw, fit-elle, mon Hee-chan est grand maintenant !

_ Lâche-moi…

_ Je peux pas croire qu'on ne sera pas les premiers à avoir ta virginité, se lamenta-t-elle. Ce…Shinigami ne me semble pas du genre à partager, en plus. Tous mes plans de ménage à trois qui s'effondrent. Je suis désespérée.  

_ Meiran…menaça Heero alors que WuFei levait les yeux au ciel. 

_ Plus sérieusement, Heero, reprit-il en ignorant sa fiancée, comment se fait-il que tu sois seul ? 

_ Maman est enceinte. 

_ Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? fit Meiran, soudain sérieuse. 

_ Non. Ils sont sur L1 pour les premiers tests de dépistage de Newtype. 

WuFei prit de nouveau une gorgée de café, et fixa Heero. 

_ Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il. D'avoir un gamin dans les pattes, je veux dire. 

_ Ça ne me déplairait pas, dit-il doucement. 

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir d'avoir quelqu'un pour partager ses jeux. Il avait toujours été un enfant seul. Sa condition de vie enfantine l'avait privé d'aller à l'école, et quand enfin il avait pu essayer le collège, l'expérience avait été tellement mauvaise que la décision de passer à l'enseignement par correspondance avait été prise sans hésitation. WuFei et Meiran étaient sans aucune exagération, ses tous premiers amis. Son frère et sa sœur. 

Oui, il avait envie d'un petit frère, d'une petite sœur, même maintenant. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. L'avait toujours su. 

_ Pas au détriment de Maman, ajouta Heero. Elle passe avant tout. 

Meiran lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « Bien sûr. »

Heero se frotta les yeux en les sentant se troubler un peu. 

Ces deux semaines avaient été éprouvantes…

Il lui restait quand même une dernière chose à régler. 

_ Vous restez vraiment, alors ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Apparemment, répondit WuFei. Si ça ne te gêne pas. 

_ Non. Ça rassurera mes parents plus qu'autre chose de vous savoir là. 

Il laissa passer un temps. 

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour votre mariage ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix calme. 

Meiran se rassit et WuFei baissa les yeux vers sa tasse. 

_ Rien, répondit-elle. On n'a pas vraiment le choix et puis…

Elle détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules. 

_ Ce n'est pas si mal. 

Elle se leva, prétextant aller se resservir en café dans la cuisine. 

_ Elle était très blessée par ton coup d'éclat, dit Heero. Que tu sois allé voir ton père pour lui demander d'annuler.

_ J'aurais dû en parler avec elle avant. 

_ Oui. 

_ J'ai cru qu'elle était partie à cause du mariage. Pas à cause de moi. 

_ Tu devrais la rassurer sur tes sentiments. 

WuFei ferma les yeux un instant et acquiesça, mais Heero savait ce qu'il pensait. Ils allaient être mariés dans moins d'un an. A ce moment là il serait temps de le lui dire. 

_ C'est maintenant qu'elle en a besoin, dit doucement Heero. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir pleurer. Et certainement pas à cause de toi. 

Meiran revint à cet instant, coupant la conversation, mais Heero souhaita que l'un et l'autre ne soient pas si fiers et arrêtent de se torturer pour rien. 

***

Duo plongea dans l'eau et rejoignit Heero de l'autre côté de la rivière où il semblait discuter avec Quatre et Relena. Il surgit derrière son petit ami, espérant le surprendre, mais Heero ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'il passa brusquement ses bras autour de lui. 

_ Je t'ai pas fait peur ? bouda-t-il. 

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait le surprendre dans l'eau, lui ! 

_ Tu es trop bruyant, informa-t-il Duo. 

Le châtain se vengea en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou et resta accroché à lui. 

_ Duo, lâche-moi ! 

_ Nope. Fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas touché. 

_ Je t'ai laissé il y a à peine cinq minutes. 

_ Bien ce que je dis. 

Relena se mit à rire et secoua la tête, amusée. 

_ Y'en a un qui fait vieux couple, et l'autre jeune marié. 

_ Va te faire voir, lui conseilla Duo. T'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Fei, Quat. 

Le petit blond acquiesça en souriant. 

_ Nous nous étions déjà croisés, une fois. 

_ Ben voyons. Sûrement dans quelque réunion sur l'avenir de l'humanité coloniale ? 

_ Non, à une réception, rétorqua l'héritier Winner. 

_ T'as le temps pour ça, entre la domination du monde et Trowa ? 

_ Heero, coule-le pour moi. 

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, mais comme Duo tint à se venger, le couple s'éloigna des autres. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Meiran et WuFei étaient arrivés, ils avaient été présentés au groupe dans la journée et s'étaient relativement intégrés. Meiran était assez sociale, et WuFei avait trouvé en Trowa le compagnon de conversation idéal. 

Duo réussit à rattraper Heero et le pressa contre lui, l'embrassant de nouveau dans le cou. Le brun répondit à la caresse en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

C'était vrai qu'avec la présence du couple Chang, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le temps de se retrouver seuls. Heero n'avait pas eu le temps dessiner Duo sérieusement. Le châtain sourit soudainement, et son petit ami leva la tête vers lui. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_ Je me disais juste que le jour où tu n'auras plus aucun intérêt pour moi, je le saurais parce que tu ne me dessineras plus. Ça ce sera la pire des disgrâces ! 

_ Baka, fit Heero doucement.

_ Mmmh, répondit Duo en écartant une mèche trempée du front d'Heero. Pourquoi Meiran t'appelle Hee-chan, tant qu'on y est ? Ça veut dire quoi ? 

_ Rien de spécial, marmonna le brun. 

_ Dis-moi, sinon je vais le lui demander directement ! 

Heero soupira avec une pointe de fausse irritation et haussa les épaules. 

_ "Chan" est un suffixe dénotant l'affection, répondit-il. 

_ Il faut que je sois jaloux, alors ? demanda Duo, une main toujours dans les cheveux d'Heero. 

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. 

_ C'est surtout utilisé pour et par les jeunes enfants. Meiran a commencé à m'appeler comme ça pour me provoquer, c'est resté. 

_ Je peux t'appeler Hee-chan ? 

_ Non, répondit Heero d'un ton catégorique. 

Duo sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez. « Je trouve ça mignon, pourtant. Ça te va bien. Hee-chan…Mon Hee-chan… » 

Il embrassa Heero avec tendresse, mais un peu plus de sensualité que d'ordinaire. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent dans l'eau. 

_ Heero ! Duo ! Arrêtez de vous peloter trente secondes et ramenez-vous, on va au ciné pour la séance de dix-huit heures ! cria Hilde. 

Duo soupira et les deux garçons se regardèrent. 

_ On pourrait les planter là et aller s'enfermer dans ta chambre, déclara Duo. 

_ Très drôle, fit Heero en se remettant à nager dans la direction du groupe. 

Duo soupira avant de le suivre. « Je plaisantais pas », marmonna-t-il. 

***

Heero grommela en se levant. Le téléphone sonnait avec insistance, et il était absolument trop tôt pour se lever…A peine huit heures, il était en vacances, et il s'était couché tard la veille. 

Il descendit les escaliers rapidement. Il avait de nouveau les yeux troubles, ça n'avait pas arrêté depuis l'arrivée de WuFei et Meiran. 

La personne qui appelait devait vraiment avoir quelque chose d'important à dire, pour insister de la sorte… Heero décrocha enfin. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Meiran et WuFei descendirent à leur tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils trouvèrent Heero debout, la main toujours sur le combiné raccroché. 

_ Hee-chan ? appela Meiran, le ton incertain. 

Heero leva les yeux vers eux, des yeux brillants, il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. 

_ Les tests sont terminés, dit-il d'une voix douce. Le bébé est un Newtype. 

WuFei fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. 

_ Tu veux dire que… ? 

Le sourire d'Heero s'accentua. 

_ Ce n'est pas un _Wasted_. Il est normal…

Le poing qu'il se reçut dans la figure le surprit à peine. WuFei l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et le tira vers lui, le regard furieux. 

_ Il me semblait que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation, gronda-t-il. Tu es _normal, Heero. _

_ Je sais, excuse-moi, acquiesça le brun en secouant la tête. 

Tout était flou…

_ Heero ? l'appela Meiran. 

Ses cheveux étaient gris…ses yeux étaient gris…et sa chemise de nuit était grise…

_ Je vais faire une crise, prévint-il. 

WuFei avait frappé fort. Il avait mal à la pommette. 

_ Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Yuy, prévint le Chinois en déboutonnant sa chemise. Nous la reprendrons après. 

_ Je vais faire couler le bain, déclara Meiran calmement. 

WuFei commença à déshabiller Heero, et ce fut la dernière chose dont le brun se souvint avant de se perdre dans l'obscurité. 

***

Lorsque Duo se présenta chez les Yuy-Lowe en début d'après-midi, ce fut Meiran qui lui ouvrit. Elle avait l'air un peu fatigué. 

_ Duo, entre. J'avais complètement oublié que tu devais venir ! Heero dort il nous a fait une petite crise ce matin, rien d'extraordinaire mais il est crevé ! 

_ Crise ? répéta Duo sans comprendre. 

_ Oui, mais enfin, c'était prévisible, avec tous les évènements qui se sont passés ces derniers temps. Ah, et puis on a les résultats pour sa mère, le bébé est un Newtype, pas un _Wasted,donc il n'y a rien à craindre. _

Duo s'arrêta net et fixa Meiran. 

_ Sa mère est enceinte ? 

_ Heero ne te l'avait pas dit ? s'étonna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire, Meiran. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de crise ? Heero va bien ? 

Meiran le dévisagea, apparemment complètement déconcertée. 

_ Tu n'es pas au courant ? 

_ Tu croyais vraiment qu'Heero allait le mettre au courant alors qu'il continue à avoir des problèmes à se considérer normal ? répliqua WuFei, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. 

_ De quoi vous parlez, bordel ?! s'emporta Duo, mort d'inquiétude. C'est quoi le problème d'Heero ? 

Alors que Meiran ne semblait pas enthousiaste à parler, WuFei croisa les bras et répondit sans préambule. 

_ Heero est un Newtype _Wasted_, déclara-t-il. 

_ "Wasted" ? répéta Duo. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

_ Ce n'est pas à nous de l'expliquer, intervint Meiran, le front plissé. Tu demanderas à Heero. 

_ Et après on rectifiera la manière dont il a présenté la chose, grommela WuFei. 

Heero dormait. Après s'être fait assurer qu'il irait bien, Duo s'en alla, perdu dans ses pensées. Un Newtype. Génial. C'est à dire ? Duo se rappelait vaguement que Quatre en était un aussi, mais il avait plus ou moins cru que tous les Colons étaient Newtypes. Quelque chose à voir avec les conditions de vie dans l'espace, différentes de celles sur Terre, et du cerveau qui développait d'autres capacités, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et « wasted », c'était quoi ? Heero avait l'air de considérer ça comme une maladie honteuse, si l'attitude exaspérée de WuFei était d'aucune indication. 

Et son silence, bien sûr. Heero ne le lui avait pas dit, et Meiran en avait été réellement surprise. 

Newtype. 

Résolu, inquiet, Duo prit la direction de la demeure Winner. 

***

Heero ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité totale. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler des évènements précédant son inconscience, et il porta la main à sa pommette qui le tirait. Ah. Le coup de poing de WuFei. 

_ J'espère que ça te fait mal. 

_ Oui. 

Il entendit WuFei se lever du bureau et sentit sa masse liquide se diriger vers lui. 

_ Quelle heure est-il ? 

_ Cinq heures et demi. Maxwell est passé il y a deux heures environ. 

Heero se tendit comme un arc. Duo était passé ? Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'il… ? 

_ Oui, il sait, confirma WuFei. Du moins ce qu'on lui a dit. Il faudra que tu lui expliques toi-même ce qu'est exactement un _Wasted et pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé. Et compte sur moi pour vérifier que tu as dit les choses correctement. _

_ Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lui dire, gronda Heero, les dents serrées. C'est mon problème. 

_ Meiran te voit dans une lueur un peu idéale, elle a cru que tu avais déjà eu le courage de lui en parler. 

WuFei s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

_ Tu es plus fort que ça, Heero. Je me rappelle d'une époque où tu m'as fait ravaler mes commentaires à coups de sabre de bois.  

_ Je ne t'aimais pas. 

Il sentit WuFei s'asseoir sur le lit. 

_ Si tu aimes Maxwell, tu te dois de le lui dire. 

_ Tu n'as pas à me donner de leçons sur mes preuves d'amour. 

WuFei garda le silence un instant. 

_ D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te critiquer sur ce point. 

_ Excuse-moi, dit Heero plus calmement. C'était de trop. 

_ Non, tu as raison. De toute façon, maintenant c'est trop tard, ajouta WuFei. Maxwell sait et viendra te demander des comptes. Prépare-toi. 

On sonna à la porte à cet instant même, WuFei posa une main sur l'épaule d'Heero en signe d'encouragement et se leva pour sortir de la chambre.

Heero se rallongea, et ferma les yeux. Même si ça ne changeait rien au niveau de sa vision, ça lui donnait au moins l'impression de la contrôler. 

Et un peu de contrôle, c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour faire face à Duo. 

***

Duo s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Heero un instant pour repenser à sa conversation avec Quatre. Il avait encore besoin d'en discuter avec Heero, mais beaucoup de choses s'étaient déjà éclaircies. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement sur les Newtypes ? demanda Quatre, légèrement sur la défensive. 

__ Quatre, c'est pas une question piège, bordel ! Je veux savoir ce qu'est un Newtype exactement et ce que "wasted" signifie !_

__ Heero a fait une crise, c'est ça ? _

__ Et voilà, t'es encore au courant d'un truc que je savais pas sur Heero. C'est super chiant, tu sais ? Heero est _mon_ petit ami, merde !  _

__ Calme-toi, Duo, fit Quatre en s'asseyant près de lui. Je…je vais t'expliquer un peu. Du moins mon cas, tu parleras avec Heero pour le reste. _

_Duo respira à fond et acquiesça. Quatre ferma les yeux un instant avant de commencer. _

__ Tu sais à peu près ce qu'est un Newtype ? _

__ Plus ou moins. Des Colons qui ont un cerveau surdéveloppé ? _

__ Quelque chose comme ça. Les conditions de vie dans l'espace ont modifié certaines capacités du cerveau, offrant de nouveaux sens. Mais les enfants naissant Newtype restent assez rares. _

__ Les sens en question, c'est la télépathie et tout ça, pas vrai ? _

__ Par exemple, oui…_

__ T'es quoi, toi ? _

__ Moi je suis un cas un peu différent, parce que comme Heero, je suis ce qu'on appelle un_ Wasted_. _

__ On y vient enfin…_

__ Il existe deux genres de Newtype. Ceux dits « communs » et les _Wasted_. Les Newtypes normaux ont un unique pouvoir, dont la puissance est calculée sur une échelle de un à trois. Ils peuvent contrôler ce  pouvoir sans problème. _

_Quatre prit une inspiration et continua. _

__ Ceux qu'on appelle _Wasted_ sont les Newtypes dont la puissance dépasse trois. Ils ont une échelle indépendante, de un à sept, mais le un Wasted__ correspond à quatre chez un Newtype normal. _

__ Ok…_

__ Les _Wasted _sont strictement incapables de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs, Duo. Selon le niveau de puissance et le type de pouvoir, certains d'entre nous  sont de vrais dangers publics. _

__ Tu…_

__ Laisse-moi finir. Notre problème c'est que nous n'avons pas un pouvoir, mais deux. Un pouvoir principal et un pouvoir secondaire qui entrent régulièrement en conflit, surtout lorsque ce sont deux pouvoirs sans aucun rapport l'un avec l'autre. Notre pouvoir principal est compté sur l'échelle commune, et est toujours de niveau trois sur trois. Mais le pouvoir secondaire est compté sur l'échelle Wasted_ et déséquilibre le pouvoir principal, ce qui nous empêche de les contrôler. Une crise se déclenche au moment où le pouvoir secondaire submerge le pouvoir principal. A cet instant, les deux pouvoirs se matérialisent et peuvent provoquer des dégâts extérieurs plus ou moins importants. __

_Quatre regarda Duo droit dans les yeux._

__ Je suis un Wasted_ empathe à tendance télépathe de niveau quatre, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.  Ce sont deux pouvoirs complémentaires, et à ce niveau je peux encore créer un semblant de barrière mentale. Mes crises sont relativement peu fréquentes, elles ne se déclenchent qu'en cas d'émotion très violente, ou d'intense fatigue mentale avec surexposition à des émotions extrêmes. Comme ce sont des pouvoirs complémentaires, lorsque ça arrive, ma télépathie s'accouple avec mon empathie au lieu de la submerger, donc les dégâts restent minimes. Tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est que mon empathie devient plus aiguë, et ma télépathie plus forte. Au pire, je dégage une forte électricité statique, et j'ai un très gros coup de fatigue après. __

__ Tu n'as jamais fait de crise avec nous, murmura Duo. _

__ Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne vous voyais que l'été. _

__ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?_

__Duo, dans les Colonies, la plupart des gens ont peur de nous, dit doucement Quatre. Quand on peut éviter de dire qu'on est un Wasted__, on le fait. Ça se cache. _

__ Mais j'aurais préféré savoir, murmura Duo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne savais même pas ce que tu subissais…_

_Quatre obligea Duo à le regarder. _

__ C'est exactement pour ça qu'on n'en parle pas, Duo, dit-il. Soit on nous rejette, soit on a pitié de nous…Je ne veux pas que tu aies  pitié de moi, et avoir pitié d'Heero est le meilleur moyen de le perdre. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi avoir pitié. _

_Duo lui sourit. _

__ Je peux pas avoir pitié de toi, Quat. T'es trop fort pour ça. C'est juste que…j'ai l'impression de t'avoir loupé quelque part, tu comprends ? _

__ Ne t'en fais pas. _

__ C'est pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça ? plaisanta faiblement Duo avant d'ajouter, hésitant : Et…Heero est comme toi. _

__ Pas tout à fait, rectifia Quatre. D'abord, Heero n'a pas la même combinaison de pouvoirs, et pas la même force. Mais ça, c'est à lui de te le dire. Moi, je t'ai expliqué tout ce que je pouvais. Je n'ai pas le droit de parler à la place d'Heero. _

Duo prit une inspiration et frappa à la porte doucement avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. Heero était assis sur son lit, le visage tourné vers lui, mais son attitude physique était clairement sur la défensive. 

Duo s'approcha sans rien dire, s'assit sur le lit. 

Il embrassa Heero. 

Il sentit clairement la surprise du brun qui se détendit légèrement, lui rendant son baiser avec hésitation. Duo mit fin au baiser lui-même, mais garda son front contre celui d'Heero, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  

Heero ne cilla pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? fit Duo, en remarquant la marque sur sa joue. 

_ Duo, je…

_ J'ai vu Quatre, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. 

La tension revint s'installer sur le visage d'Heero, et il chercha à s'écarter, mais Duo lui rattrapa le bras et attira le brun contre lui. 

_ Il m'a expliqué pas mal de chose sur les Newtypes et les _Wasted, continua-t-il. Mais il m'a dit que le reste, c'était à toi de me le dire. Quatre est mon meilleur ami, tu sais, et ça me rend triste de savoir qu'il y a quelque chose d'aussi important qui m'a échappé à propos de lui. Je veux pas que ça fasse la même chose avec toi. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, pas plus que tu sois le petit-fils d'Heero Yuy, mais encore une fois c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir à ton propos. Je voudrais te comprendre complètement, et j'ai l'impression qu'être un _Wasted _a beaucoup plus d'influence sur toi que sur Quatre. _

Heero ne répondit pas, resta sur la défensive, comme s'il ne croyait pas les paroles de Duo. Celui-ci colla sa tête contre celle d'Heero, une boule en travers de la gorge. 

_ Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît… 

Alors seulement Heero se détendit, et se laissa aller contre Duo sans que celui-ci ait besoin de le serrer. 

_ Je suis un hydrokinésiste tendance empathe, dit-il enfin. 

_ Hydrokinésiste ? C'est à dire que tu contrôles l'eau ? demanda Duo, soulagé qu'Heero lui soit "revenu". 

_ Hn. 

_ Ça explique pourquoi tu es si beau dans l'eau, fit le châtain avec un petit sourire en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Tu as quel niveau ? 

_ Six. 

_ Sur sept, c'est ça ? C'est puissant. Est-ce que ça te pose beaucoup de problèmes ? Comment fonctionnent tes crises ? 

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'en parler. 

_ Mes crises sont plus violentes et plus fréquentes que celles de Quatre, dit-il enfin d'une voix égale. 

_ Ça te fait quelque chose de spécial ? Quatre dit que ça l'épuise. 

_ Je perds la vue.

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama Duo, choqué. 

_ Je perds la vue, répéta Heero. Mon empathie est trop forte pour mon corps qui compense en supprimant certaines fonctions. La vue en particulier. 

Duo garda le silence un instant, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. 

_ Ça dure longtemps ? demanda-t-il enfin. 

_ J'ai parfois des troubles de la vue bien avant une crise, répondit Heero. Les lunettes permettent de me soulager un peu. Mais je deviens complètement aveugle au début d'une crise. Ça dure vingt-quatre heures. 

Duo sursauta. 

_ Tu veux dire que tu es aveugle, là, maintenant ? 

_ Oui. 

_ Mais…Mais…J'avais l'impression que tu me suivais du regard tout à l'heure…

_ Je suis hydrokinesiste, Duo, et tu es une masse liquide en déplacement. Le corps humain est composé de soixante pour cent d'eau, je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir où tu es. Surtout juste après une crise : ma sensibilité est exacerbée. 

Duo le serra un peu plus contre lui, la gorge serrée. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Cette manière spéciale dont Heero rangeait tout, c'était pour savoir où ses affaires se trouvaient quand il était aveugle son désir de dormir les volets ouverts pour voir la lumière en se réveillant, et cette obsession pour les couleurs…

_ Je vais bien, assura Heero d'une voix égale. 

_ Je sais, répondit Duo en fermant les yeux un instant. C'est à cause de ça que tu prenais des cours par correspondance ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Tu as dit que tu étais allé au collège, non ? Et avant ça, comment tu faisais au primaire ? 

Duo sentit de nouveau que Heero se crispait un peu, et massa du pouce le poignet d'Heero pour lui dire que ça allait, qu'il pouvait se confier…Et Dieu ce que Duo avait envie que Heero se confie ! 

_ Mon empathie étant seulement mon pouvoir secondaire, elle n'est pas immédiate, commença Heero lentement. 

Duo ne voyait pas le rapport, mais ne l'interrompit pas, anxieux d'en savoir plus. 

_ Elle fonctionne comme une éponge qui absorbe les émotions des autres, continua le brun d'un ton monocorde, comme s'il récitait une leçon. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle finit par être trop pleine, et ça déborde. C'est ce qui déclenche mes crises. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon corps et mon esprit étaient trop faibles pour supporter une trop grande quantité d'émotions. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école, ne pouvais pas être en contact avec un trop grand nombre de personnes pendant trop longtemps, j'avais des cours particuliers. Mes crises étaient quasiment journalières, et je voyais en noir et blanc. 

Duo sursauta. 

_ Comment ça, tu voyais en noir et blanc ? 

_ Je t'ai dit que mon corps compensait comme il pouvait. Je ne voyais pas en couleurs, c'est tout. __

//Les couleurs ! Il n'y a pas de couleurs. Imagine te lever un matin et voir ça. Tout est gris. Les couleurs ont disparu. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ce serait, la disparition des couleurs ? Le ciel est bleu, Duo, les arbres verts, les fleurs rouges, jaunes…Tes yeux sont presque violets. Tu te rends compte ? On vit dans un monde en couleurs ! On vit dans un monde en couleurs… Et personne ne le sait.//

_ Bon Dieu, Heero, murmura Duo, la gorge serrée, horrifié. 

_ Ça va je te dis, fit Heero en haussant les épaules. Je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les couleurs. Ça ne me manquait pas. 

Duo fixa la nuque tendue de son petit ami et se mordit la lèvre. _Mais maintenant tu n'as qu'une peur, c'est de les perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es terrorisé à l'idée de te réveiller un matin dans un monde en noir et blanc…_

Duo enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes d'Heero qui reprit son récit. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de lui à quelqu'un d'autre, la première fois qu'il parlait de son pouvoir ainsi. Et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

_ Lorsque j'ai eu douze ans, mes crises se sont espacées et j'ai commencé à voir en couleurs. Mes parents ont alors tenté l'expérience de me mettre au collège normalement. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. C'était trop tôt. Je n'y suis resté que six mois, et j'ai pris des cours par correspondance. 

_ Et maintenant, tu…retentes l'expérience ? demanda doucement Duo. 

_ Papa retente l'expérience pour moi, rétorqua Heero avec un soupçon d'amertume. C'est lui qui a décidé de venir ici. 

_ Tu ne veux pas. 

_ Je ne _voulais_ pas, corrigea le brun, clairement embarrassé. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant…

_ J'en suis heureux, dit gravement Duo. 

_ Tu…Tu ne me trouves pas…bizarre ? demanda Heero, soudain hésitant. [1] 

_ Bizarre ? Non ! répliqua Duo. Tu es spécial. Et ça me plaît ! 

Heero secoua la tête. 

_ Toi aussi, tu es spécial…marmonna-t-il. 

_ Merci, fit Duo avec petit rire, puis : Est-ce que si je dis quelque chose comme "Laisse-moi être tes yeux", ce serait trop cliché ? 

_ Oui, répondit tout de suite Heero d'un ton catégorique un peu offensé. Surtout que je n'ai pas besoin d'yeux, je vois très bien sans. 

_ Ah, là c'est toi qui est cliché, Hee-chan ! sourit Duo. 

_ Pourquoi ça ? 

_ "On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux", c'est le plus beau des clichés, non ? [2]

_ Chez moi ce n'est pas de la poésie, Duo. C'est un fait. 

Duo éclata de rire, soulagé que l'ambiance se soit allégée, et pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le nez d'Heero. 

_ Je t'avais dit que tu étais spécial, fit-il, les yeux pétillants. A propos, la seconde fois qu'on s'est vu, tu avais un bandeau sur les yeux. C'était pour t'entraîner ? 

_ Hn. Connaître le chemin, au cas où. 

_ Et pour ta mère ? Meiran m'a dit qu'elle attendait un bébé, que ce n'était pas un _Wasted_ ? 

_ Elle n'aurait pas pu le garder s'il en avait été un. 

_ Pourquoi ? 

_ Un Newtype se nourrit du pouvoir de sa mère pour construire le sien, qu'il soit latent ou développé. Dans le cas d'un_ Wasted, il faut deux fois plus d'énergie. C'est épuisant pour la mère. Voire mortel. Et en aucun cas elle ne peut porter deux _Wasted_. _

_ Je vois. Tu attendais d'être sûr avant d'en parler. Le pouvoir vient toujours de la mère ? demanda Duo, curieux. 

_ En majorité, oui, mais pas forcément. Mon grand-père a passé son pouvoir à ma mère, mais comme il n'était pas la mère, justement, le pouvoir est resté endormi chez Maman et c'est moi qui en ai hérité. 

_ Ton grand-père est un _Wasted_ aussi ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Il a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ? 

_ L'hydrokinesie n'est que son pouvoir secondaire. Il est télépathe avant tout. 

_ Et donc, chez toi, l'hydrokinesie est devenu le pouvoir principal, et la télépathie a évolué en empathie, c'est ça ? 

Heero se tourna vers lui, surpris. 

_ Comment tu sais ça ? 

_ Quatre m'a dit que c'étaient deux pouvoirs complémentaires, je suppose qu'ils peuvent plus ou moins s'inter changer. 

_ Hn. 

_ C'est passionnant, comme sujet, fit Duo d'un ton pensif. 

Il regarda Heero de nouveau. 

_ Est-ce que ça te dérange, d'en parler ? demanda-t-il, soudain anxieux. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. 

Heero hésita un court instant. 

_ Non, répondit-il enfin. C'est…agréable. Tu es la première personne qui s'intéresse ainsi à mon…pouvoir. La plupart des gens sont plus intéressés de savoir quels dégâts je suis capable de provoquer en cas de crise. 

_ La plupart des gens sont stupides, rétorqua Duo en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. 

Il répondit sans hésiter au baiser, et ils s'embrassèrent lentement, savourant l'instant présent, chacun soulagé que l'autre l'ait accepté dans son monde. 

_ Il va falloir que j'y aille, murmura finalement Duo avec regret. Maman rentre ce soir à la maison. 

_ Hn, soupira Heero. 

_ Et les tiens ? 

_ Maman est obligée de rester sur L1 pour avoir une grossesse surveillée, et Papa reste avec elle. Ils viendront régulièrement, mais c'est Grand-père qui me "gardera". Il arrive dans deux jours, juste après le départ de Meiran et WuFei. 

_ Ton Grand-père paternel ? C'est vrai que l'autre doit pas vraiment avoir le temps…

_ Oui. 

Duo déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero et sauta du lit. 

_ Je viens te voir demain, promit-il. 

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers pour se retrouver face au regard un peu anxieux de Meiran. 

_ Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il après un temps. Ça s'est bien passé. 

Elle lui sourit. 

***

_ C'est pas possible, tu triches ! lança Duo, outré, en lançant ses cartes par terre.

_ Prouve-le, répliqua Heero, un sourire légèrement satisfait sur les lèvres. 

Duo vérifia le jeu de cartes deux fois. C'était lui qui avait distribué, Heero n'avait eu aucun moyen de tricher. 

_ Je peux pas croire que tu aies autant de chance, grommela-t-il. 

Heero le regarda avec insistance, et Duo retira sa chemise avec mauvaise volonté. Elle alla rejoindre ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa montre et sa croix de baptême, et il jeta un coup d'œil méchant au tas d'Heero qui ne se composait que de chaussettes. 

Dire que c'était lui qui avait proposé le strip-poker. 

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Meiran et WuFei étaient partis et que Ji était arrivé. On était samedi soir, les cours commençaient lundi. La veille, les parents d'Heero était revenus des Colonies pour quelques jours afin d'arranger leurs affaires et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant pour Heero et Duo, mais le brun comptait le leur annoncer le lendemain au petit déjeuner. 

Ce soir-là, Ji avait emmené son fils et sa bru au restaurant pour célébrer la grossesse d'Hikari, et Duo et Heero étaient seuls. 

Duo s'était dit que c'était une bonne occasion de déshabiller un peu Heero. Juste un petit peu, sans aller trop loin…

Mais il était clair que ce n'était pas lui qui avait la maîtrise du jeu. 

Et Heero avait l'air beaucoup *trop* content de lui, bordel ! 

C'était au tour du brun de distribuer les cartes. Cette fois, c'était bon, Duo allait reprendre du poil de la bête, montrer à ce…Grumph !

_ Ton jean, Duo, lui rappela gentiment Heero quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le garçon aux cheveux longs essayait encore de comprendre pourquoi les bonnes cartes s'obstinaient à se loger chez Heero. 

Bon Dieu, après ça il ne lui resterait plus que son caleçon !

Duo défit le bouton de son jean, et se glissa hors du pantalon sous le regard intéressé de son petit ami. 

Mais attention. Pas intéressé « je vais te sauter dessus », intéressé « croquis anatomique ». 

On ne le reprendrait plus jamais à sortir avec un dessinateur. 

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Heero montre ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une rougeur, d'une timidité. 

Rien du tout. 

Si ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé l'idée, il aurait presque pensé que c'était juste un plan de son petit ami pour le dessiner nu afin d'améliorer son trait. 

Il redistribua les cartes d'un geste vengeur sous le regard pétillant d'Heero. 

Le garçon brun était extrêmement satisfait. Ça faisait un certain temps qu'il réfléchissait à aborder le thème de poser nu pour lui avec Duo, sans savoir comme le faire. Heureusement, Duo était incroyablement coopératif…

Le coup du strip-poker était une idée de génie. 

_ Heero…commença Duo, moitié paniqué, moitié menaçant. 

_ Je crois que tu as perdu, dit-il quand même. Ça tombe bien, j'avais justement besoin de m'entraîner sur les nus…

Il tendit la main et attrapa sous le lit sa boite à dessin. 

_ Tu te fiches de moi ? fit Duo, incrédule. 

_ Non, répondit Heero. Tu peux lâcher tes cheveux, s'il te plaît ? 

Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite, légèrement sous le choc. Heero voulait vraiment qu'il se mette nu. C'était un pas important dans une relation, ça impliquait tout plein de choses, une volonté d'approfondir une intimité. 

Et Heero voulait qu'il se mette nu juste pour le dessiner. 

Franchement ! 

Duo défit ses cheveux lentement. 

Ok. Heero était peut-être inhumainement fort au poker, mais ça c'était * son * territoire. 

Pendant que son petit ami choisissait ses crayons, Duo s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. 

Heero leva la tête, surpris. 

_ Duo ? fit-il. 

Duo avait un regard bizarre qui lui faisait un drôle de pincement dans l'estomac et une curieuse chaleur dans les joues. 

_ Je savais pas que tu voulais me voir nu à ce point, Hee-chan, ronronna presque Duo en passant les bras autour de son cou, les lèvres près de son oreille envoyant une bouffée de chaleur qui le fit frissonner. 

_ Ce n'est pas…commença Heero, embarrassé, sentant ses joues s'enflammer pour de bon, réalisant soudain à quoi il s'était exposé. 

Les yeux de Duo avaient pris cette couleur indigo foncé qui fascinait tant Heero, ses cheveux tombaient en longues mèches de miel sombre sur ses épaules. 

Heero avait déjà dessiné des nus. 

Ç'avaient été des statues de Rodin dans un musée, où il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de baisser les yeux rapidement et de se concentrer sur son papier, où il n'avait pas hésité à détailler les moindres parties de l'anatomie offerte. 

Ça n'avait pas été Duo Maxwell. 

Heero avait eu le crayon beaucoup plus gros que les yeux, ça c'était sûr il se rendait soudain compte que Duo nu impliquait beaucoup trop de choses. 

Il aurait bien tenté de l'expliquer à Duo et de lui demander pardon pour être allé si loin, mais une soudaine chaleur un peu humide au lobe de son oreille lui coupa la parole. 

Duo s'était mis à lui suçoter le morceau de chair avec un certain enthousiasme et tout ce que Heero réussit à dire fut le nom de son petit ami dans une voix étranglée. 

Duo sourit, satisfait de la réaction d'Heero. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait plus envie de dessiner. Les bras d'Heero allèrent s'accrocher presque inconsciemment autour du cou de Duo, et le châtain donna un coup de dent léger au lobe, avant de changer de cible et de s'attaquer à la gorge d'Heero, un petit coin dans le creux de la jonction entre la mâchoire et le cou qui le faisait couiner aussi sûrement qu'un jouet pour chiot sur lequel on appuierait. 

Duo l'avait découvert un peu plus tôt et l'utilisait à la moindre occasion. 

_ Duuuooo… protesta faiblement Heero avant de fermer les yeux et de rejeter légèrement la tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'espace. 

Cette fois Duo continua à titiller le point sensible à petits coups de dents et de langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la respiration d'Heero s'accélérer et que le couinement occasionnel se soit clairement modifié en gémissement étouffé. 

Il suivit des lèvres très légèrement toute la gorge d'Heero, s'arrêtant parfois pour déposer un baiser, et le frôlement sur sa peau faisait frissonner le brun comme une violente fièvre. 

Duo enfin déposa une série de baisers à partir du creux de la gorge, jusqu'au menton, puis attrapa la lèvre inférieure d'Heero pour la mordiller à son tour, pendant que l'autre tentait désespérément de changer le contact en baiser. 

Après un coup de langue sur la lèvre maltraitée, Duo le lui accorda enfin, et la bouche d'Heero s'ouvrit sous la sienne sans hésiter. 

Duo posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Heero, brûlant d'envie de les glisser sous le tee-shirt noir qu'il portait et de caresser la peau qui s'y trouvait. 

Il ne savait pas encore où ils allaient, s'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'y aurait pas de limites, il voulait Heero, il le voulait depuis longtemps, et s'il en jugeait par les réactions du brun, et même s'il n'avait jamais été touché avant de cette manière, Heero semblait posséder une nature sensuelle que Duo ne demandait qu'à réveiller. 

C'était peut-être dû à son hydrokinesie : il n'y avait rien de plus sensuel que la caresse de l'eau sur la peau, et l'air de pur plaisir qu'Heero arborait lorsqu'il y plongeait rendait presque Duo jaloux…

Mais voilà, Heero n'avait justement pas été touché comme ça avant, et Duo ne voulait pas non plus aller trop vite, ne pas précipiter les choses. Il fallait savourer le moment et pour cela s'assurer que Heero était prêt. 

_ J'ai envie de te toucher, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Heero qui frissonna de plus belle. 

Le brun hocha la tête et s'écarta juste un instant pour laisser Duo lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il se recolla immédiatement contre lui, et ils ressentirent tous les deux le choc de la peau contre la peau, des tétons qui se frôlaient. 

Cette fois ce fut Duo qui lâcha un gémissement, fourrant son visage dans le cou d'Heero. 

_ J'ai envie de te toucher, répéta-t-il dans un souffle urgent, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait. 

Heero, les sens enflammés, agrippa presque douloureusement les cheveux de Duo. 

_ Touche-moi, murmura-t-il seulement, la voix aussi urgente que celle de Duo. 

Duo l'allongea doucement sur la moquette sans cesser de l'embrasser dans le cou, et soudain ses mains furent sur la peau d'Heero. 

Heero aimait les mains de Duo sur lui. Duo avait de belles mains, grandes et douces que Heero pouvait dessiner les yeux fermés avec chacune de leurs lignes, qu'il aimait serrer dans les siennes…

Il lâcha un cri lorsque les doigts chauds se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons, et ses mains se crispèrent de nouveau dans les cheveux de Duo avant qu'il ne les relâche pour aller se poser sur son dos, toucher la peau de Duo…

Le mélange de légère douleur et de plaisir que les doigts de Duo créaient lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. 

Lorsque la bouche remplaça soudain les doigts sur le téton, Heero se cambra involontairement, les yeux grands ouverts, et Duo en profita pour serrer ses bras autour de lui, le prendre plus fort contre lui, toujours plus, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec lui et l'idée ne lui déplut pas, au contraire. 

Il libéra une de ses mains pour pouvoir continuer à caresser les tétons d'Heero, le reposant sur le sol tout en léchant, embrassant, mordillant la peau de son ventre, caressant de sa langue le creux du nombril, récompensé par les soupirs et les gémissements du brun sous lui.

Les mains d'Heero s'agrippaient et caressaient tour à tour son dos, le rythme de son cœur et de sa respiration complètement emballé. 

Il sentait contre sa jambe l'érection de Duo à peine restreinte dans le caleçon, et presque inconsciemment il commença à se tortiller pour se frotter contre elle, frustré par la présence des tissus qui les séparaient. 

Les mouvements d'Heero semblèrent exciter Duo encore plus, et il posa la main sur le bouton du jean qu'Heero portait encore pour le défaire, s'assurant quand même du regard que le brun n'était pas contre, mais Heero au contraire accentua le frottement, les pupilles presque dilatées, et Duo fit sauter le bouton, se penchant pour embrasser Heero passionnément, juste une pause pour lui dire combien il le voulait, qu'il l'aimait…

Heero accueillit le baiser avec plaisir, impatient que Duo continue à le toucher, qu'il le touche _là_, mais presque aussitôt, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, de pas à sa place…

Les caresses de Duo l'avaient complètement ouvert de manière sensitive, et il ressentait clairement trois autres présences aquatiques dans un entourage proche. 

La réalisation de ce que ça voulait dire lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.   
Il repoussa Duo brutalement qui tomba sur les fesses, un peu sonné, indigné de cette soudaine brutalité. 

_ Mes parents ! souffla Heero avec une pointe de panique. Ils viennent de rentrer ! [3]

Duo devint blanc comme un linge. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de leur annoncer qu'il sortait avec leur fils…Il attrapa son jean pour le remettre, mais Heero prit rapidement les choses en main. 

_ C'est pas la peine, dit-il. Va sur le lit ! 

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Vas-y ! 

Duo s'exécuta, interloqué, pendant qu'Heero renfilait son tee-shirt et reboutonnait son jean. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir par terre, d'attraper ses crayons et sa feuille qu'on frappait doucement à la porte, et Odin entra. 

_ Nous sommes de retour, déclara-t-il avant de hausser un sourcil. 

La scène n'avait rien de suspicieux, Heero était à ses crayons pendant que Duo posait pour lui sur le lit, en caleçon, soit, mais WuFei l'avait fait une fois aussi pour Heero. 

Par contre, l'aspect échevelé de Duo, le suçon écarlate sur le haut de la gorge d'Heero et le rouge aux joues de son fils étaient largement révélateurs. 

_ Duo, fit-il calmement, et le jeune homme se redressa, tendu comme une corde de violon. 

_ Oui, m'sieur Lowe ? 

_ A partir de maintenant, tu dors dans la chambre d'amis. 

_ Oui, m'sieur Lowe, répondit Duo, cramoisi. 

Odin ressortit, et eut juste le temps d'entendre le rire clair de son fils avant de rejoindre Ji et Hikari en bas. Il sourit en secouant la tête. 

Duo faisait du bien à Heero. Son fils n'avait jamais ri comme ça avant, et pour cette unique raison il était prêt à fermer les yeux sur les petits « dérapages » de ce genre. Accordant bien sûr que les deux s'expliquent le lendemain matin, et qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin. Heero était encore son fils, et il avait le droit de jouer au père possessif…

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna Duo en lançant un regard noir à Heero. 

_ Tu aurais vu ta tête ! 

_ Oui, bon ça va, hein…

Heero se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Duo. Le châtain passa ses bras autour de lui et Heero posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, puis Duo se mit à caresser doucement le bras d'Heero. 

_ C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, dit-il. On allait peut-être un peu vite…

Heero acquiesça. Sur le moment ça allait…Il n'avait pas l'impression d'aller trop vite et il aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça aille plus loin. Mais à y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas que la première fois qu'ils fassent l'amour soit un soir, rapidement, avec le risque du retour des parents pour tout gâcher.  

Et puis ils avaient le temps. 

Duo alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis comme il l'avait dit à Odin, qui bien sûr insista pour vérifier que les deux garçons étaient bien dans leur lit respectif. 

Mais au milieu de la nuit, Duo se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un se glisser dans ses draps, et il accueillit Heero dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se rendormit en souriant, avec la sensation agréable que tout était enfin à sa place…

TBC… 

Shakes : Quoique ça ferait une bonne fin, non ? 

* revolver et faux pointés sur elle *

Duo : N'y pense même pas. 

Heero : Hn. è_é 

Shakes : ça va, ça va…Allez, plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue ! Go moua ! ^_^

~*~

[1] Bordel, on dirait Yuki parlant à Tohru…j'ai vraiment trop regardé Fruits Basket…En plus Yuki… -_-" S'cuse, Hee-chan, c'était pas volontaire. Tu n'as strictement rien en commun avec cette k'so nezumi. 

[2] Antoine de Saint-Exupéry dans _Le Petit Prince, pour les incultes… P_

[3] Duo, dégoûté : Tu es ignoble. 

Shakes : Y'a marqué lime, là-haut, pas lemon…

Duo : N'empêche. -_-


	7. Chapitre 7

Tout le monde va gentiment remercier copine Yuya Fuyukami sans qui vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant Noël puisque je me trouve dans l'unique fac de France à être en grève, et donc incapable d'accéder à une connexion Internet.  Mais Yuya is not Far away ! Mwawa. 

Et pi, merci aussi à : Enyo85 Mely Mimi Yuy (tu m'as fait particulièrement plaisir… Merci ! #^^#) Lilith Kaory Vy Luna11 (^_^) Yuya Fuyukami copine x2 ( :p) Ni Saael (je t'ai pas vue sur Messenger le WE dernier, t'as bien reçu mon mail ?) Kaori (je suis contente de t'avoir fait décrouvrir GW…^^) Emma et enfin copine Lelia-chan qui a posté la 100ème review et s'est battue pour l'avoir… p

Ombre et Lumière 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 2x1x2 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : R

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Petite note : j'ai eu du mal avec la musique de ce chapitre. Je suis passée de X à Saiyuki, mais finalement, le mieux restait de mettre la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven en boucle. Les vieilles recettes sont les meilleures. * hoche la tête d'un air pensif * 

Shinigami bénisse l'Ice Tea Mangue sans lequel ce chapitre aurait été extrêmement plus douloureux à accoucher que prévu. J'ose plus toucher à mes Oréos depuis que j'ai constaté qu'il me restait qu'une boîte. A l'aide. (Entre temps, on est venu à mon secours. Charli, Meanne, Zawie, je vous aime.)

**IMPORTANT :** ceci est la version R de ce chapitre. Il existe une version NC-17, que vous trouverez sur ces sites : 

_ In Love with Death : www.2x1forever.free.fr

_ Tenshi Blue : site.voila.fr/tenshiblue

_ Nezumi-kun to Neko-chan  : www.nezumineko.fr.st/

Que vous préfériez lire l'une ou l'autre version, sachez que les passages R et NC-17 sont différents (et pas uniquement dans le lemon ! p) : le NC-17 est du point de vue de Duo, le R de celui d'Heero. Je considère le point de vue d'Heero comme le plus important par rapport à la fic, donc lisez-le quand même ! ^^

Merci à Meanne pour la béta-lecture ! ^^

***

**Chapitre 7**

_ C'est vrai que tu viens des Colonies ? 

_ C'est la première fois que tu viens sur Terre ? 

_ Tu veux que je te fasse visiter le lycée ? 

_ Tu veux que je te fasse visiter la ville ?

Heero resta crispé sur sa chaise, prenant énormément sur lui-même pour ne pas être franchement désagréable. Les autres l'avaient prévenu que ce serait comme ça. Il avait cru s'y être préparé.

Encore une question, encore quelqu'un qui posait la main sur son épaule, et ils allaient très vite apprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de social…

_ Oi, oi, bougez-vous un peu, tout le monde ! lança une voix familière. 

Duo écarta le groupe de personnes qui entourait Heero et ce dernier lui lança un regard soulagé éperdu de reconnaissance. Duo se plaça derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. 

_ C'est pas la peine de vous bousculer, dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. Il est déjà pris. 

_ Tu plaisantes ? fit une petite blonde d'un ton outré en posant les poings sur les hanches. Il vient d'arriver ! Même toi t'aurais pas eu le temps ! 

_ Mais si, répliqua Duo en posant son menton sur la tête d'Heero. Heero est mon petit ami. Pas vrai, Hee-chan ? 

_ Hn. 

_ T'es chiant, Duo, marmonna une brune. Entre toi et Trowa…

_ Le mignon petit blond est pris aussi ? fit une autre brunette, l'air déçu. 

Après avoir râlé un bon moment, le groupe finit par se disperser et Duo s'assit à côté de son petit ami en lui tenant la main. 

_ Ça va ? demanda-t-il. 

_ Oui. 

Duo allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la cloche sonna et il se leva. 

_ Faut que je retourne en cours, dit-il. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ? 

_ Oui. 

Duo posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero, lui sourit et s'éclipsa. 

***

_ Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Ji en accueillant son petit-fils. 

_ Ça va. Les classes d'art ne dépassent pas quinze personnes. 

_ C'est bien. Tu as des cours en commun avec Duo ? 

_ Non, mais j'ai sa mère en anglais et Trowa et Dorothy sont avec moi en français. 

Ji hocha la tête, laissa Heero se déchausser et poser ses affaires. 

_ Tu as une lettre d'Heero, dit-il. 

Son petit-fils se redressa avec surprise. Il l'avait eu au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt déjà. Ji sourit. Les relations entre le président des Colonies et Heero s'étaient vraiment améliorées depuis Bruxelles. Ils devaient avoir eu le temps de discuter sérieusement. 

Heero monta dans sa chambre et décacheta l'enveloppe. 

_Mon cher enfant, _

_Au sujet de notre conversation à propos de l'année prochaine, voici les informations que j'ai pu récolter…_

Heero lut la lettre avec attention, puis s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. 

Il avait encore le temps d'y penser. 

Pour le moment, il n'y avait que Duo qui comptait. 

***

Duo, Quatre et Trowa frappèrent à la porte de la chambre d'Heero avant d'entrer. Le brun était assis sur son lit et raccrochait juste le téléphone. Il avait l'air exaspéré.  

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Duo. 

_ Maman veut appeler le bébé Kiseki, répondit-il en secouant la tête. 

Voyant le manque de réaction des autres, il traduisit. 

_ Kiseki veut dire « miracle », expliqua-t-il. C'est ridicule. 

_ Dur à porter, admit Trowa. 

_ Vous avez encore le temps de la convaincre, rassura Quatre. 

_ Elle est têtue. 

_ On voit ce que ça donne, sourit Duo en posant un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. 

_ Baka. 

Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis Quatre expliqua la raison de leur venue. 

_ C'est bientôt les vacances d'octobre, dit-il. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait partir tous ensemble, mon père veut bien qu'on utilise notre maison marocaine. C'est dans le sud, elle est au bord de la mer, et le désert n'est pas loin. 

_ Au bord de la mer ? répéta Heero avec une lueur d'intérêt. 

_ Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda Duo. 

_ Une fois, répondit Heero. 

Une seule fois. Et pour cause. Il avait cinq ans, et il avait fait la plus grande crise de sa vie. La quantité d'eau avec laquelle il avait été en contact avait probablement provoqué cette réaction, et il n'avait plus jamais approché l'océan depuis. 

Personnellement il ne s'en souvenait pas. 

Mais s'il allait au lycée, il pouvait bien aller au bord de la mer, non ? 

_ Catherine ne peut pas venir, mais Solo a réussi à se libérer, continua Quatre. 

_ Y'aurait donc Solo, Hilde, Lena, Dorothy, Quat' bien sûr et Tro, toi si tu peux, et moi si t'y vas…

_ Ça te dis ? demanda Quatre. 

Heero hocha la tête. Bien sûr que ça lui disait : au bord de la mer, avec Duo. 

Son père serait ravi qu'il sorte avec des amis, sa mère était trop occupée par sa grossesse pour s'inquiéter trop. 

Le tout, c'était de négocier de telle manière que ses parents ne sauraient pas que la maison était au bord de la mer. 

***

_ Heeeeerooooo ! hurla Duo, les mains en porte-voix. 

Il vit distinctement la tête brune se tourner vers lui, mais apparemment, Heero n'avait pas l'intention de le rejoindre. 

_ Il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher, observa Trowa. 

_ Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès, marmonna Duo en retirant son tee-shirt. 

Il entra dans l'eau d'un coup, elle était nettement plus chaude que la rivière à Saint Gabriel, mais elle était plus salée aussi. 

Heero finirait comme une vieille prune séchée, à ce rythme ! 

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez les Winner et que Heero avait découvert l'océan, c'était devenu un challenge quotidien pour l'en sortir. 

Duo nagea jusqu'à son petit ami, mais n'eut pas à aller trop loin : il venait à sa rencontre, et Duo avait encore pied lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent. 

_ Avoue que tu fais ça juste pour que je me mouille encore, reprocha Duo. 

_ Hn, acquiesça Heero en se laissant porter par les vagues jusqu'à lui, entourant les épaules de Duo avec les bras pour s'accrocher à lui.   
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant et Heero approcha le visage pour embrasser Duo. 

_ Tu le mérites pas, fit celui-ci sur ses lèvres. T'es vraiment un emmerdeur. En fait, au début, ton attitude c'était juste pour cacher l'emmerdeur que t'es. 

_ Hmmm, répondit Heero, et Duo l'embrassa. 

Il aimait bien embrasser Heero dans la mer. Il avait les lèvres salées. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Heero était beaucoup plus affectueux en public, comme si la présence de l'océan le libérait de ses murs de défenses. 

Duo ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire…

_ Faut qu'on rentre dîner, dit-il quand même. On va encore être en retard, et on va encore se faire charrier. Et puis faut que je te parle d'un truc. 

Heero acquiesça. 

_ Je fais un dernier tour et je te rejoins, dit-il. 

_ Je t'attends sur la plage. 

Duo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et regagna le sable pendant qu'Heero plongeait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. La présence de l'océan, constante, devait renforcer son hydrokinésie et du coup complètement annihiler son empathie. Il n'avait pas eu de problème de vue depuis son arrivée, il ne se sentait pas menacé par la foule. 

L'océan était le paradis sur Terre pour Heero, et il avait l'intention d'en profiter un maximum ! Il nagea encore un peu, savourant l'eau originelle autour de son corps, puis rentra lentement vers la plage où Duo l'attendait avec une serviette. 

Duo l'enroula dedans comme s'il était un enfant, mais il ne protesta pas. La nuit tombait, et avec elle la température. C'était le côté négatif d'être si près du désert. Quatre leur avait raconté qu'une fois il avait même neigé en plein Sahara. 

Relena vint leur dire de se dépêcher, et ils rentrèrent. 

Duo rejoignit Heero dans sa chambre dans la soirée, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et Heero vint de lui même se mettre dans ses bras. Duo fourra son visage dans les cheveux d'Heero. Il venait juste de se doucher et sentait encore le shampoing.

_ Je voulais te proposer un truc, commença-t-il. 

_ Hmmm…

_ Ça te dirait d'aller passer quelques jours dans le désert ? demanda Duo. 

_ Dans le désert ? 

_ Oui. Quatre nous a proposé d'y aller trois-quatre jours, mais les autres l'ont déjà fait et sont pas motivés. Je me suis dit que pour tes dessins ce serait pas mal, et puis on aurait un moment à nous deux. L'un des Maganacs de Quatre a accepté de nous guider. Ça te dit ? 

Heero hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire éblouissant qui serra la gorge de Duo. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et lent. 

_ Je t'aime, murmura Duo. 

Heero leva la tête vers lui. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, et Heero n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais de l'entendre lui faisait monter une bouffée de chaleur dans la poitrine. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de Duo. 

_ Moi aussi, répondit-il sans vraiment réfléchir, parce que c'était vrai. 

Il sentit les bras de Duo l'entourer lentement, et lui caresser le dos presque avec hésitation. 

Duo s'était toujours plus ou moins dit que Heero devait l'aimer, quand même, mais en recevoir l'assurance lui faisait un plaisir fou. 

Il avait envie de le garder dans ses bras pour l'éternité. 

_ Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il. 

Il demandait toujours.

Il sentit l'acquiescement d'Heero dans son cou et sourit, heureux. Oui, le bonheur, ça devait ressembler à ça. 

***

Heero s'étira et posa son crayon. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, regardant les couleurs du lever de soleil enflammer le ciel. 

C'était superbe. Duo avait eu une idée fantastique. Ils n'étaient qu'à une journée de la maison Winner et quelques heures de l'océan, mais le désert les entourait complètement et le sentiment d'absolu de ce paysage fabuleux vous prenait à la gorge et vous entourait de sa magie. La lumière désertique était merveilleuse en soi, et Heero avait largement eu son compte de couleurs et de portraits de Duo dans cette luminosité. 

Heero bailla, il avait vaguement mal à la tête et mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue il s'était levé tôt sans trop savoir pourquoi mais la vision de l'aube valait largement quelques heures de sommeil. 

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner, et Duo émergea de leur tente d'un air endormi. Il alla s'asseoir entre les jambes d'Heero et se laissa tomber contre lui. Heero l'entoura de ses bras. 

_ Te trouvais pas, marmonna Duo en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. 'nuit. 

Le garçon châtain se rendormit immédiatement et Heero se laissa doucement tomber en arrière, la tête soutenue par son sac, celle de Duo posée sur son torse.  

D'un geste lent et doux, il défit la natte de son petit ami pour étaler ses cheveux, les doigts caressant les mèches inlassablement, et termina de regarder les couleurs du lever de soleil, heureux et apaisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. 

Il finit par fermer les yeux quelques minutes, souriant légèrement à la montée de la température, aux rayons du soleil qui commençaient à réchauffer son visage. 

Il laissa passer un moment au calme, les cheveux de Duo sous ses doigts avant de rouvrir les yeux doucement, à regret. 

Abdul n'allait pas tarder à venir les chercher. Ils devaient aller jusqu'à un groupe d'immenses dunes aujourd'hui et il valait mieux partir avant que le soleil ne brûle trop. 

Heero ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Il comprit seulement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ses crayons de couleur et qu'il les vit gris. Il sursauta violemment, réveillant Duo par la même occasion. 

_ Non, murmura Heero avec horreur. Pas maintenant…

Rien ne l'avait prévenu… Rien n'avait prédit… Le désert ! Le changement brutal de l'océan au désert ! Bon sang, il aurait dû savoir, s'en douter ! 

Duo secoua la tête, un peu irrité d'avoir été réveillé si brutalement et surpris de trouver ses cheveux défaits. Il leva les yeux vers Heero et l'air de pure panique que son petit ami arborait acheva de le secouer. 

_ Heero, quelque chose ne va pas ? 

_ Je vais faire une crise, Duo, répondit celui-ci d'une voix nouée. 

_ Quoi ?! Comment ça tu vas faire une crise ?! s'écria Duo, sentant la panique l'envahir à son tour. 

Heero frissonna et se frotta les yeux, serra les dents. Duo le vit tirer sur ses vêtements comme si ceux-ci le gênaient. 

_ Heero, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! fit-il en s'approchant, essayant de ne pas s'affoler en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière d'agir dans un cas pareil. 

Heero tourna des yeux définitivement aveugles vers lui. 

_ L'eau…Emmène-moi à l'eau, la mer… 

_ La mer ? Heero, on est milieu du désert ! 

_ Il me faut de l'eau, emmène-moi à la mer ! répéta Heero plus fort, tirant toujours sur ses vêtements. 

Duo prit une inspiration. Oh, qu'il n'aimait pas ça…

_ Bouge pas de là, bébé, dit-il. Je vais appeler Quatre, il me dira exactement quoi faire et ça va aller. 

Du moins il l'espérait, pour que Heero le laisse en un seul morceau après qu'il l'ait appelé « bébé », il fallait qu'il aille vraiment mal…

Duo se précipita à l'intérieur, le cœur battant, et vida tout son sac d'une traite, attrapa son téléphone portable et tapa le numéro de celui de Quatre à toutes vitesses. A son grand soulagement, il ne l'avait pas éteint, ça sonnait. 

_ Allez, réponds…

_ 'lô ? marmonna enfin une voix ensommeillée. 

_ Quat, c'est Duo ! Heero est en train de faire une crise et je sais pas du tout quoi faire ! 

_ Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna Quatre, mal réveillé. 

_ Quatre, Heero est en train de faire une crise, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ??!!

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis :

_ Heero fait une crise ???

_ Oui, bordel ! 

Quatre prit une inspiration. 

_ D'accord, ne panique pas. Vous êtes où ? 

_ Je sais pas, quelque part au milieu du désert ! 

_ Heero est où ? 

_ Je l'ai laissé à l'entrée de la tente…

_ Il ne faut pas le laisser seul, Duo ! Tu l'as déshabillé ? 

_ Hein ? Non ! 

_ Ecoute-moi bien, ordonna Quatre d'une voix incroyablement autoritaire. A cet instant, Heero est vulnérable à tout bruit autre qu'un battement de cœur, à toute matière autre que la texture de la peau. Il se sent agressé, il ne voit rien, n'entend rien de compréhensible. Il est comme un nouveau-né. 

_ Bon Dieu… murmura Duo, de plus en plus paniqué. 

_ Son empathie est ouverte au maximum, ce qui fait que le moindre sentiment un peu trop violent le blessera. Tu dois rester calme, quoiqu'il arrive, tu entends ? 

_ Comment tu veux que je reste calme, bon Dieu !!

_ Reste calme, c'est tout. Si Heero s'affole trop, ça va mal se finir. Il a besoin d'être dans un environnement rassurant, dans de l'eau. Il va chercher à se créer un cocon d'eau et ira la chercher à la source la plus proche. 

Duo inspira profondément. 

_ Ça va aller, alors. Il va créer son cocon et tout ira bien, non ? 

_ Duo, dit Quatre d'une voix sérieuse quoiqu'un peu stressée. La source d'eau la plus proche, c'est toi. 

Pendant un instant, le cœur de Duo cessa de fonctionner, et Quatre ajouta : 

_ Sans compter qu'il faut que tu te rappelles que plus il est exposé, plus il souffre. 

Duo se mordit la lèvre, puis demanda dans un souffle : 

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? 

_ Tu vas te déshabiller complètement, et déshabiller Heero complètement aussi. Prends le dans tes bras, assure-toi qu'il ne soit en contact qu'avec ta peau. N'oublie pas qu'il est incapable de te reconnaître, pour lui tu n'es qu'un agresseur potentiel. Dès qu'Abdul vous rejoint, dis lui de vous emmener immédiatement au point d'eau, oasis ou océan, le plus proche. Il saura quoi faire. Dépêche-toi ! 

Duo raccrocha et se précipita dehors. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer… Rester calme.

Heero s'était déplacé à quelques mètres de la tente, recroquevillé sur lui-même et gémissait doucement, les yeux grands ouverts. 

Oh, bordel…

_ Heero…appela doucement Duo, mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de le voir se replier encore plus. 

Essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, Duo se déshabilla complètement, hésitant à retirer son caleçon, mais Quatre avait dit qu'il devait être complètement nu. 

Il s'approcha doucement d'Heero, s'agenouilla sur le sol près de lui et posa une main sur son visage. Le garçon brun avait commencé à déchirer ses vêtements. 

Il sursauta lorsque Duo le toucha et chercha à s'éloigner, mais lâcha un petit cri de douleur à la place. 

Duo inspira de nouveau, émerveillé de son propre calme, et déboutonna la chemise d'Heero qui gémissait doucement dans un mélange de terreur et de souffrance. 

Si Duo réussit à la lui retirer sans trop de difficulté, le short fut une autre paire de manches, Heero n'était pas très coopératif. 

_ Euh…Monsieur Maxwell ? appela Abdul, apparemment un peu surpris de tomber sur lui complètement nu et en train d'essayer de déshabiller Heero. 

_ Heero est un _Wasted_ hydrokinesiste empathe en train de faire une crise, il faut l'emmener au point d'eau le plus proche. 

Apparemment Abdul savait de quoi il retournait car il fit demi-tour immédiatement et amena le 4x4 jusqu'à eux pendant que Duo s'ingéniait à débarrasser Heero de son caleçon. 

Il n'avait pas imaginé voir Heero nu pour la première fois dans ces conditions, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. 

Heero se débattait, mais avec l'aide d'Abdul, Duo réussit à s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture, Heero sur ses genoux remuant comme un animal pris au piège, son visage absolument terrorisé. 

Abdul sortit une bouteille d'eau de sous le siège et la vida sur la tête d'Heero qui arrêta immédiatement de bouger. 

Duo, légèrement mouillé également, regarda Abdul d'un air stupéfait. 

_ Pour calmer tout _Wasted_ en état de crise, il faut le mettre en contact avec de l'eau, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller l'attention d'Heero. Tous les Colons savent ça. Mais pour un hydrokinesiste, ce ne sera pas suffisant. L'océan est à trois heures de route, faites de votre mieux pour le garder calme d'ici là. 

Le Maganac monta au volant et démarra le 4x4. Heero lâcha un cri de surprise effrayé, mais l'eau l'avait calmé, et Duo eut le réflexe immédiat de plaquer Heero contre lui. 

Il ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment-là que la peau de son petit ami était toute irritée, à certains endroits écorchée. 

_Ce sont ses vêtements qui ont fait ça ??_

Emu, la gorge serrée, Duo commença à caresser doucement son dos. 

***

Il était pris dans un univers de douleurs, d'agressions. Tout était noir, il ne voyait pas son agresseur, et les sons étaient forts, trop forts, ça faisait mal… Il fallait qu'il échappe au mal ! Il fut un instant surpris lorsque la douleur sur sa peau disparut, mais il était remué partout, transporté partout, et il ne voyait pas, ne comprenait pas… Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, oh, qu'il trouve un endroit où se réfugier, où se protéger des tambours dans sa tête et de la douleur et des bruits et de ses agresseurs…

Un contact agréable soudain le fit s'arrêter, quelque chose de doux et de rassurant sur sa peau, qui glissait, qui l'entourait. 

Et puis de nouveau le mouvement, un bruit désagréable. Il lâcha un cri de détresse, et se sentit plaqué contre quelque chose d'autre… C'était agréable aussi… ça ne faisait pas mal…

Et quelque chose de si doux sur sa peau, qui passait et repassait… Il était en sécurité… ? Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas mal… 

***

Duo sentit Heero s'immobiliser sous ses mains. Ses yeux arrêtèrent de passer d'un côté à un autre, et l'air apeuré disparut graduellement, remplacé par une certaine curiosité, mais surtout un calme rassuré. 

Duo se détendit à son tour et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant que la situation se stabilisait plus ou moins, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il était complètement nu à l'arrière d'une voiture avec son petit ami tout aussi nu accroché à lui. 

C'était _vraiment_ gênant, et d'autant plus avec Abdul qui conduisait devant à une vitesse sûrement non autorisée. 

Mais surtout, l'air d'intense souffrance et de peur qu'Heero avait eu sur le visage l'avait choqué. Est-ce que c'était ça à chaque fois ? Heero souffrait comme ça, à chaque fois ? Et lui n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait pas pu le rassurer, le faire sortir de cette peur… Le son de sa voix ne faisait que l'effrayer plus. 

S'il n'avait pas pu joindre Quatre, si Abdul n'avait pas été là…

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie. 

Quelque chose sur ses lèvres le sortit de sa réflexion. Heero avait posé le bout des doigts sur sa bouche, un air curieux sur le visage. 

Au début Duo ne comprit pas, avant de réaliser qu'il avait du sentir son soupir. Prudemment, Duo ramena une de ses mains devant et la posa sur le visage d'Heero. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul, avant de s'en emparer d'un geste possessif. 

Un peu surpris, un peu émerveillé, Duo le vit tracer du doigt le contour de sa main, des lignes qui ornaient sa paume, avant de sourire d'un air enchanté et de la serrer contre lui. Puis il fronça les sourcils et attrapa son autre main. 

Duo entourait le dos d'Heero pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière, et sa main était posée sur la hanche du brun. Apparemment, ça le satisfaisait, car après l'avoir touchée comme il l'avait fait avec la première il la remit là où elle était, au grand soulagement de Duo. 

La position n'avait pas été terrible. 

Heero s'appuya complètement contre lui, sa tête un peu en dessous de son épaule, serrant la main de Duo contre sa poitrine, et ne bougea plus, un sourire de contentement enfantin sur les lèvres. 

Duo le regarda avec attention. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Heero ainsi. Si peu gardé, un véritable enfant. C'était un peu déstabilisant, un peu étrange.

***

Il savait qu'elles étaient à lui. Les deux mains, rien qu'à lui, qu'elles devaient rester contre lui. Il les reconnaissait, il s'en souvenait. Et tout le corps contre lequel il était, tout, tout était à lui. Tout essayait de le protéger, mais le bruit était encore très fort, trop fort, c'était désagréable. Et il sentait encore les tambours dans sa tête, il y avait encore des choses qui l'agressaient. 

Mais il allait se cacher dans un endroit protégé, et il emmènerait tout ce qui était à lui avec. Oui, il fallait qu'il se cache. 

***

Duo soupira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils roulaient, mais ça lui semblait long, long, trop long. Il avait des crampes, à rester immobile de peur d'agiter Heero, et bon Dieu ce qu'il avait soif ! 

C'était curieux, il n'avait pas transpiré, mais il crevait de soif ! Heureusement, la peau d'Heero restait curieusement fraîche, ça lui faisait du bien. 

Il vit Abdul sortir une bouteille d'eau de sous le siège, et boire longuement tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Puis le Maganac lui tendit l'eau. 

_ Buvez, dit-il d'une voix calme et basse. Il est en train de nous drainer. 

Duo pâlit. 

_ Mais, il est calme…

_ Oui mais son environnement n'est pas assez sécurisant. Il est calme grâce à votre présence mais il cherche tout de même à se protéger du bruit de la voiture et de nos émotions. Il reste un peu moins d'une heure de route, nous avons gagné du temps. Il faut tenir jusque-là. 

L'eau était chaude, mais bienvenue tout de même. Quelques gouttes glissèrent sur le menton de Duo, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Heero le léchait avec application. 

Le châtain devint écarlate sous le regard franchement rigolard d'Abdul dans le rétroviseur. Heero suivit de la langue les quelques gouttes d'eau jusqu'à ses lèvres et la plongea sans hésitation dans la bouche de Duo. 

_Oh, bon Dieu…_pensa-t-il, presque choqué. 

Heero n'avait jamais été aussi agressif dans sa façon de l'embrasser ! Ni si méthodique et possessif ! 

Lorsque le brun reprit sa position initiale, il laissa Duo plus essoufflé qu'après un deux cent mètres, et de nouveau assoiffé. 

En terminant le peu d'eau qui restait, Duo eut l'image mentale assez perturbante d'un Heero vampire dont il serait le calice. C'était presque ça…

L'heure s'écoula lentement, Duo essayait de rester calme, mais il sentait son corps s'assécher et sa soif grandir de plus en plus, alors que la peau d'Heero devenait presque humide. Abdul souffrait apparemment autant que lui. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'océan, Duo ressentit un intense soulagement. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Abdul se garait en haut d'une petite plage. 

Heero sembla perturbé par le changement, et Duo le serra contre lui en descendant. Le brun parut s'affoler, s'accrocha à lui avec des cris plaintifs, le regard de nouveau agité, et Duo accéléra le mouvement, marchant le plus vite possible jusqu'à la mer avec Heero dans les bras un peu vacillant au début à cause des deux heures et demi passées dans la voiture mais l'adrénaline lui donnant des ailes. 

Duo entra dans l'eau tiède de l'océan. C'était bon, ça allait se finir. C'était presque fini. 

***

Les choses changeaient encore, l'agression se modifiait. Il s'accrocha à ce qui lui appartenait, angoissé à l'idée qu'on l'éloigne de sa seule protection, décidé à ne jamais, jamais se le laisser prendre. Tout était à lui ! A lui ! 

Tout le protégeait, les mains et le corps, tout était à lui ! 

Le changement total d'environnement le surprit. C'était si agréable, soudain… Oh, les mains et le corps qui le protégeaient l'avaient emmené dans un endroit pour être à l'abris… Comme c'était agréable, ce qui glissait comme ça sur sa peau, agréable comme les mains qui étaient à lui… C'était peut-être des mains, plein de mains qui étaient à lui et qui le protégeaient, lui et le corps qui lui appartenait… Il voulait que toutes les mains les recouvrent, les protègent et ne plus jamais, plus jamais sortir… Plus jamais…

***

Duo attendit d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille avant de se mettre à genoux dedans, gardant juste les épaules en dehors. Heero avait sur le visage une expression d'émerveillement, de bonheur complet. C'était si beau à voir, qu'il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que l'eau montait. 

Lorsqu'elle atteignit son menton il sursauta sans comprendre, regardant autour de lui. Un champignon d'eau se formait autour d'eux, s'apprêtant à les submerger. 

Il chercha à se relever pour regagner le bord avec Heero, mais une sorte de courant semblait lutter contre lui et Heero s'agrippait à lui douloureusement, gênant son déplacement. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser !

La panique s'empara de lui lorsque des murs d'eau commencèrent à monter vers le ciel, et il comprit soudain ce qui ce passait. 

Heero, c'était Heero qui provoquait ce phénomène ! 

_ Heero, arrête ça ! Arrête, on va se noyer ! T'es hydrokinesiste, pas un poisson ! Et moi non plus ! Heero ! 

Voyant que ça ne servait à rien, il se tourna vers le rivage, affolé, voyant Abdul courir sur la plage dans leur direction. 

_ ABDUL ! hurla-t-il. **ABDUUUUL !!!!** ABDU…

Le mur d'eau les recouvrit complètement et il serra Heero pour lutter contre le courant, battant des pieds en même temps pour essayer de remonter à la surface, de trouver une surface ! 

Ça ne dura pas longtemps : le courant disparut, l'eau était calme, mais il n'y avait plus de fond et de surface, il ne savait plus dans quel sens nager. 

L'air commençait à lui manquer, il paniqua, ils allaient se noyer, ils allaient se noyer ! Duo se débattit de plus belle, les poumons brûlants, lorsqu'il sentit soudain deux bras le maintenir immobile, une bouche contre la sienne, deux doigts qui lui pinçaient le nez. 

De l'air. De l'oxygène qui lui remplissait les poumons. L'air trop pur lui piquait un peu la gorge, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Malgré le sel qui lui brûlait les yeux, Duo les ouvrit, plongeant immédiatement dans deux océans particuliers, deux océans qu'il connaissait. 

Les yeux d'Heero. Les yeux d'Heero, ouverts, qui le regardaient, pas d'un regard d'aveugle. Heero le voyait. Heero lui donnait de l'air tiré d'il ne savait où. 

Le brun le lâcha lentement, posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa pour le rassurer Duo referma les yeux avec l'étrange sentiment que tout irait bien maintenant. 

Heero le serra dans ses bras, contre lui, et l'eau autour d'eux ne devint plus oppressante, au contraire, amicale. Duo sentit un courant léger les emporter. Il eut la tentation de s'affoler de nouveau, mais les bras d'Heero autour de lui et sa bouche contre la sienne le rassuraient. Heero était conscient, savait ce qu'il faisait. Comment, Duo n'en avait aucune idée. Mais l'important c'était qu'Heero était conscient. 

Ils surgirent à la surface brutalement et Duo décolla sa bouche d'Heero pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il avait la tête qui tournait, mais en sentant la prise d'Heero se relâcher, il se raccrocha à lui, le tirant contre lui. 

Un coup d'œil lui suffit à se rendre compte que Heero avait perdu connaissance, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire de même, mais il devait d'abord les ramener sur la plage. 

Dieu merci il sentit presque immédiatement quelqu'un lui attraper les épaules. 

_ C'est bon, monsieur Maxwell, fit la voix incroyablement soulagée d'Abdul. Je vous tiens tous les deux. 

Et avec cette information rassurante, Duo s'autorisa à perdre conscience à son tour. 

***

Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux, un peu ébloui par la lumière, et mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître son environnement. Il était dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée Quatre. 

Son regard se figea un instant lorsque les évènements précédant son inconscience lui revinrent en mémoire. 

Une crise. Il avait fait une crise, et il avait failli tuer Duo. 

Il avait failli tuer Duo. 

S'il n'avait pas repris conscience à temps, s'il ne s'était pas réveillé Duo serait mort noyé à cause de lui. 

La gorge serrée, Heero referma les yeux et se recroquevilla, secoué d'un tremblement soudain. Il avait failli tuer Duo. Une nausée violente l'agita et il se leva d'un bond, courant dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre il eut à peine le temps de se pencher dans la cuvette des toilettes avant de vomir une bile amère. 

J'ai failli tuer Duo…J'ai failli tuer Duo…J'ai failli tuer Duo… 

Incapable de tenir debout, il s'effondra sur le carrelage frais, s'accrochant aux toilettes, continuant à régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, quelques sanglots hystériques et douloureux le secouant un peu plus. 

J'ai failli tuer Duo…J'ai failli tuer Duo…J'ai failli tuer Duo… 

Une main se posa sur son dos nu, et une voix apaisante lui murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. 

Un dernier sanglot le secoua, et il réussit enfin à se calmer, trop épuisé physiquement et nerveusement pour continuer, mais soudain conscient de la présence d'une autre personne et de la nécessité de reprendre son sang-froid. 

_ Ça va mieux ? demanda Duo doucement, et Heero se figea. 

C'était la voix de Duo, la main de Duo…

Heero réalisa soudain qu'il était nu, _j'ai failli tuer Duo_, qu'il venait de vomir devant Duo,_ j'ai failli tuer Duo_, qu'il venait de pleurer devant Duo,_ j'ai failli tuer Duo_, qu'il avait fait une crise devant Duo, _j'ai failli tuer Duo…_

Il s'était complètement ridiculisé, il avait été inconscient, il avait complètement perdu le contrôle…

Heero chercha à se lever, s'éloigner de Duo, mais il en fut incapable. 

Duo le souleva complètement, le soutint pour qu'il reste debout, et l'amena au lavabo. Mortifié, dégoûté par lui-même, Heero se laissa conduire. C'est à peine s'il réussit à ouvrir le robinet pour se rincer la bouche. 

Il lui fallut longtemps pour se débarrasser du goût amer de la bile, et même après ça, il en restait un peu. 

Il voulut tenter de se déplacer seul, mais en fut de nouveau incapable et Duo le porta presque jusqu'à son lit. Il le recouvrit du drap, passa une main sur son front. 

_ Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avant de sortir. 

Heero ferma les yeux, luttant contre une envie de pleurer de plus en plus pressante. Ça suffisait, il s'était assez ridiculisé comme ça…

Duo revint presque aussitôt mais Heero garda les yeux fermés, incapable d'affronter son regard. Duo posa quelque chose sur ses lèvres, poussant légèrement pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. 

_ Ça te fera du bien, dit-il. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. 

Heero entrouvrit les lèvres, découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un carré de chocolat. Duo lui fit avaler la moitié d'une plaquette comme ça, l'encourageant tendrement quand Heero fatiguait, et cette foutue envie de pleurer remontait à la surface. 

Duo lui fit boire ensuite au moins une bouteille d'eau entière, et Heero découvrit avec surprise qu'il mourait de soif. 

_ Les autres ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, fit Duo. J'ai réussi à les convaincre d'aller se balader, ils reviendront tard dans la nuit. On n'est que tous les deux. 

Il était hors de question qu'il pleure. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'allait pas pleurer. 

Oh bon Dieu. 

Heero se couvrit le visage d'un bras et tourna le dos à Duo, incapable de réprimer ses larmes plus longtemps. 

Il était vraiment pathétique. 

Heero sentit soudain le matelas s'enfoncer, et deux bras l'entourer, Duo le tirer contre lui et le serrer fort. 

_ Ça va aller, Heero, murmura-t-il en le berçant doucement. C'est fini, ça va aller…

Bordel, mais il ne comprenait pas ?! Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas du tout, il avait failli le tuer ! 

Heero était tellement épuisé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se rendormait et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, plus calme, le soleil se couchait. Duo le tenait encore dans ses bras, lui caressait le front. 

_ J'aurais pu te tuer, fit Heero d'une voix un peu rauque. 

Duo arrêta de le toucher, s'écarta juste un petit peu afin de pouvoir le regarder. Il lui sourit doucement. 

_ Tu m'as sauvé, répliqua-t-il. Tu es ma petite sirène. 

_ Ne plaisante pas ! cingla Heero. Je…

_ Je ne plaisante pas, Heero. 

Duo le força à le regarder dans les yeux. 

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie, répéta-t-il. Lorsque tu étais en pleine crise, ce que tu as fait avec l'eau, c'était pour me protéger aussi, non ? Et après ça tu m'as sauvé, Heero. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment, mais tu m'as sauvé. 

_ J'aurais pu te tuer, répéta Heero. 

_ Et ça n'arrivera plus, répondit Duo calmement. Parce que maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut faire quand tu as une crise, et on a tous appris une grande leçon : ne plus jamais t'emmener dans un endroit sans eau. Alors j'espère que tu as eu ton content de désert, parce que tu n'y retourneras plus. Ton grand-père est fou furieux, au passage. 

_ Duo…

_ Heero, ça fait deux jours que tu dors. J'ai presque cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas. 

Duo posa une main sur sa joue, le regard soudain plein d'émotions. 

_ Tu m'as flanqué la trouille, Quatre avait beau dire que c'était normal, c'était presque comme si t'étais mort. Tu respirais à peine, tu bougeais pas, t'étais tout blanc, tout froid. 

_ Mon corps récupérait. 

_ Ouais, ben ça donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'éteignait. 

Duo se pencha et l'embrassa, longuement. Heero entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser et Duo le serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. 

_ Quatre a dit que tu avais dû réussir à contrôler ton pouvoir un court moment, quand tu as repris conscience et que c'est ça qui t'as épuisé, ajouta Duo juste après.  

Heero ferma les yeux. Quand il avait repris conscience, et vu Duo dans l'eau, il avait paniqué, et n'avait plus pensé qu'à le sauver. 

_ Certains hydrokinesistes arrivent à exploiter l'oxygène de l'eau, murmura-t-il. 

_ C'est ce que Abdul m'a expliqué. Tu crois qu'en t'entraînant, tu pourrais y arriver à volonté ? 

Heero secoua la tête.

_ L'empathie m'en empêche… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait…

_ Probablement la combinaison de plongée brutale dans l'océan et de l'adrénaline. Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, on peut faire des trucs incroyables, je me souviens d'une histoire où une mère a soulevé une voiture pour sauver son gamin. Tu as dû avoir le même type de réaction, ce qui t'as permis d'utiliser ton pouvoir pendant un temps. Mais ça t'a complètement achevé. En tout cas, je suis flatté de provoquer ce genre de pulsion salvatrice chez toi. 

Duo lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa de nouveau. 

_ T'es fabuleux, mon cœur. 

Heero se mordit la lèvre en regardant Duo. 

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit si tolérant, qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté. Qu'il n'ait pas peur de lui le moins du monde et fasse comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel. 

Il jouait. Il mentait. 

_ Il faut que tu manges, déclara Duo en se levant. Je vais préparer à dîner, bouge pas, je monte avec tout ça. Et tu devrais enfiler quelque chose, tu vas attraper froid. 

Heero le regarda sortir de la chambre en silence. 

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce n'était même pas comme si il n'y pensait pas depuis longtemps. A Saint Gabriel, caché dans un tiroir, ça faisait plus de trois semaines que le lubrifiant attendait son heure. 

Il n'avait juste pas su en parler à Duo qui depuis cet incident juste avant la rentrée n'agissait plus que de manière politiquement correcte. Ça avait rapidement commencé à agacer Heero qui du coup n'osait pas le toucher plus que lui ne le faisait, et ça ne menait à rien. 

Il s'était préparé à la maison, pour le moment où il aurait assez de courage pour demander à Duo de pousser leur relation plus loin, ou que Duo se déciderait enfin tout seul. 

Il n'était plus temps d'hésiter, maintenant était le bon moment. 

Il avait envie de Duo, et il avait besoin de s'assurer que Duo ne lui mentait pas. 

Le lubrifiant ne servirait pas pour cette fois, mais Heero n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par ce genre de détails. Il se leva prudemment de son lit pour ne pas que la tête lui tourne et marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sur la tablette, il avait repéré une crème hydratante que Quatre avait dû déposer pour adoucir les irritations dues au frottement des vêtements pendant sa crise. Puis il alla ouvrir le tiroir de la commode où il avait rangé ses affaires et en sortit un grand tee-shirt noir. 

C'était le tee-shirt que Duo lui avait prêté quand ils étaient allés à l'aéroport chercher Meiran. Duo ne l'avait jamais réclamé, Heero ne le lui avait jamais rendu. 

Il l'enfila, alla s'asseoir sur son lit, et, le regard intense comme s'il se préparait pour une bataille, il attendit que Duo revienne. 

***

Duo monta les escaliers lentement pour ne rien renverser. Il n'avait rien fait de spécial, juste un œuf, du riz, et il avait ajouté une nouvelle plaquette de chocolat, mais il fallait qu'Heero mange pour récupérer complètement. 

Il n'aurait pas su décrire le soulagement qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre et entendu Heero dans la salle de bain, réveillé. 

Réveillé. 

Bon Dieu, il avait eu l'air tellement…tellement _mort_, couché sur son lit ! Duo s'était senti complètement impuissant, furieux après lui-même de ne pas avoir su avant comment se comporter en cas de crise. S'il avait pris la peine de simplement demander, même d'aller voir Ji pour se renseigner, peut-être que les choses se seraient mieux passées.   
Mais non, il avait eu peur de blesser Heero, peur que Heero le prenne mal. 

Ce qui s'était passé dans l'océan avait été une expérience à la fois terrifiante et euphorique. Se dire qu'Heero avait ce pouvoir en lui, ce pouvoir de contrôler l'eau. Qu'il aurait pu les noyer tous les deux sans même s'en rendre compte. 

Et puis son « réveil » inespéré, sa soudaine conscience, et cette capacité qu'il avait maîtrisée pour sauver la vie de Duo. 

Heero était fabuleux. Tout simplement. 

Tout ça aurait pu mal se finir, mais Duo avait retenu la leçon. 

Il savait désormais à quoi s'attendre. 

Duo entra dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte d'une seule main, précautionneusement, et faillit tout renverser en voyant Heero. 

Heero, assis sur le lit en tailleur dans un tee-shirt noir qu'il reconnut comme le sien et même s'il était un peu grand, pas assez pour cacher qu'il était complètement nu dessous. 

Duo retint un gémissement de frustration. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que d'avoir Heero nu et agissant comme un enfant pendant trois heures sur ses genoux ! 

Cette fois, Duo avait le temps et l'humeur pour être affecté… 

Essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble, Duo se dirigea vers le lit et posa le plateau dessus. Heero le remercia d'un murmure et commença à manger lentement. Duo détourna le regard en parlant de la promenade que faisaient les autres, une sortie vers une plage réputée plus au nord. 

_ Tu aurais dû y aller avec eux, fit Heero en regardant Duo. 

Celui-ci secoua la tête. 

_ J'avais pas envie de te laisser, et j'ai bien fait puisque tu t'es réveillé, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. 

Heero ne répondit pas, cassa un bout de chocolat et le suça lentement. Duo détourna de nouveau les yeux, mal à l'aise, et en prit un morceau à son tour pour s'occuper. 

Ça faisait des semaines et des semaines qu'il attendait un signe d'Heero pour l'autoriser à aller plus loin dans ses caresses, et à cet instant, l'abstinence lui semblait extrêmement injuste et douloureuse. 

Et puis Heero prit le plateau, le posa sur le sol et regarda Duo d'un air tellement intense que celui-ci sentit nettement un coup de chaleur lui enflammer le bas-ventre. _Oh bon Dieu…_

Heero s'approcha de lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et s'assit sur ses genoux, croisant les jambes derrière lui. 

Puis il l'embrassa, ne laissant pas le temps à Duo de poser de questions, même s'il en avait eu les capacités mentales à cet instant. Les lèvres d'Heero avaient un étrange parfum de chocolat et de sel mêlés et Duo ne put s'empêcher de répondre au baiser comme un homme affamé, caressant et mordillant les lèvres d'Heero avec les siennes, frottant sa langue contre la sienne, sentant s'éveiller en lui un désir urgent, trop urgent. Puis Heero mit fin au baiser brutalement, laissant Duo essoufflé et douloureusement excité, et le brun ne pouvait pas manquer de le sentir vu l'endroit où il était assis. 

_ Heero… souffla Duo d'une voix étranglée. 

Heero glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt sans répondre et posa la tête sur son épaule. Le cœur de Duo battait à tout rompre, les doigts d'Heero contre sa colonne vertébrale lui hérissait la peau. Le châtain avait du mal à garder l'esprit clair. A quoi Heero jouait ? 

_ Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota ce dernier, et Duo faillit lâcher un gémissement. 

Oh, bordel, il n'avait pas le droit de le demander comme ça, pas comme ça, par surprise ! Est-ce qu'ils ne devaient pas en parler avant, réfléchir à des tas de choses stupides, stresser pour des broutilles ? 'de Dieu, Duo s'était même préparé à une éventuelle discussion sur qui serait au-dessus ou en-dessous ! 

Et Heero lui tombait dessus complètement par surprise, _fais-moi l'amour_, juste comme ça… Bordel, comment il pouvait dire non ??!!

_ Heero, répéta-t-il, juste essayer de raisonner, de comprendre pourquoi là maintenant tout de suite sans prévenir, et Heero releva la tête, planta ses deux océans dans les yeux de Duo. Deux yeux bleu brûlant… Et on prétendait que le bleu était une couleur froide !

_ J'ai envie de toi, fit Heero. 

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il lui caressa un téton des doigts et se frotta légèrement contre le sexe de Duo qui sursauta dans une inspiration brutale. 

_ Bon Dieu, Heero, protesta le châtain en rendant les armes.

Duo colla les lèvres contre celles d'Heero, et le brun sut qu'il avait gagné. Il avait tellement besoin de cette preuve, cette preuve que Duo était sincère que non seulement il n'était pas dégoûté par Heero, mais qu'en plus il voudrait encore de lui après. 

Duo lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pour l'assurance ébranlée d'Heero, ça ne suffisait pas. Mais bientôt les caresses de Duo sur son corps lui firent oublier les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait que son petit ami lui fasse l'amour. 

Il n'y avait plus besoin de raison, il voulait que Duo le touche, c'était tout, et toucher Duo, et se laisser emporter par les vagues de plaisir que l'un et l'autre lui apportaient, d'une manière différente. 

Il aimait que Duo lui donne du plaisir autant qu'il aimait lui en donner. 

Heero fut un peu désorienté lorsque Duo le plaça sur lui, le châtain lui laissant le contrôle de leur rythme et de leurs mouvements, mais les caresses qui suivirent lui firent vite oublier toute question. Il voulait Duo, il voulait Duo ! Et lorsque Heero le prit enfin en lui… 

C'était plus euphorique qu'une overdose océanique, plus doux qu'un plongeon dans la rivière, c'était être complètement immergé dans un monde nouveau où ses sens étaient exacerbés sans qu'il en souffre. Il sentait la présence aquatique _et_ émotionnelle de Duo en lui, ses deux pouvoirs exceptionnellement en accord dans cet instant de magie où, ensemble, ils atteignaient le pic de leur désir, et sombraient dans la chute vertigineuse qu'était cette explosion de plaisir. 

Lorsqu'il tomba sur Duo, soudain épuisé, vidé, il y eut un instant où il ne vit plus rien. Mais il n'était pas plongé dans le noir, plutôt dans un décor blanc et lumineux, presque douloureux et aveuglant. 

Duo arrêta de bouger en lui, et Heero ferma les yeux, sa vue revenant lentement. Le cœur de Duo battait rapidement, enveloppant Heero d'un sentiment de bien-être encore plus confortable. Dans son dos, les mains de son amant le caressaient avec douceur. Heero soupira dans une satisfaction enfantine. Il était si bien…

Puis, soudain, Duo se redressa et chercha à le repousser. Sa sécurité brisée, Heero s'accrocha à lui dans un mouvement de panique.  

_ Reste, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque d'angoisse.

Duo le laissait ? Duo ne voulait plus de lui ?  

_ Je ne vais nulle part, répondit Duo. 

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la panique d'Heero couvrait tout, puis Duo ajouta :

_ Promis.

Cette fois, Heero, le cœur battant à tout rompre de détresse, n'empêcha pas Duo de le repousser et de se retirer de lui, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide terrifiant. Il avait froid, soudain… Heero retomba à côté de Duo, puis, hésitant, poussé par son _besoin_ d'être dans les bras du garçon châtain, il se colla contre lui, vulnérable. Mais Duo ne le rejeta pas Duo lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Tremblant d'espoir, Heero le regarda, cherchant dans les yeux de Duo quelque chose qui lui dirait ce que le châtain ressentait. Son empathie ne lui servait à rien, et pourtant il avait tellement besoin d'être rassuré…

Mais Duo lui souriait, Duo semblait si heureux… Il tira Heero jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa avec une tendresse qui le réchauffa. 

_ Je t'aime, déclara Duo, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Le regard d'Heero s'illumina complètement et il donna à son tour un long baiser à Duo avant de s'installer confortablement contre lui. 

_ Attends un peu avant de t'endormir, mon ange, l'arrêta Duo. 

Le châtain attrapa un coin du drap et les nettoya tous les deux. Il fit un clin d'œil à Heero. « On s'occupera de ça demain. Viens. »

Il se leva, prenant la main d'Heero. « On sera mieux dans mon lit », déclara-t-il. 

Heero se laissa tirer, regardant Duo, les yeux brillants. 

Duo n'avait pas menti. Duo l'aimait vraiment. Duo était réel. 

Rassuré et heureux, il s'endormit avec les bras de Duo autour de lui, les mains de Duo sur sa peau, les mots tendres de Duo comme berceuse. 

***

Duo et Heero descendirent ensemble au petit déjeuner après avoir pris une douche, en même temps bien sûr. Heero était sûr qu'il avait les joues écarlates, mais le bras de Duo autour de sa taille était assez encourageant pour affronter les autres. 

Apparemment, Dorothy, Solo et Hilde avaient été menacés de corvée de vaisselle pour le reste du séjour, parce qu'ils ne reçurent aucun commentaire, juste des regards entendus et moqueurs. C'était presque pire, en fait. 

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero se sentait parfaitement serein. Duo l'avait vu au pire de ses crises, et Duo l'aimait. 

Il pouvait bien affronter l'univers entier. 

TBC…

Shakes : Eh ben, on y est… Plus que l'épilogue ! Courage ! ^o^

Duo et Heero, se regardant avec adoration : …

Shakes : … Lamentable.  

Petites explications :

1) Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Heero n'est pas aveugle à son réveil, et je sais qu'il va y en avoir, il a dormi deux jours. Les vingt-quatre heures de cécité post crise sont passées. 

2) Si, si, Duo arrive à capter dans le Sahara : on est en AC 197, j'ose espérer que si on peut téléphoner dans les Colonies, ils ont trouvé un moyen de nous donner du réseau jusqu'au fin fond de la Fosse des Mariannes. 

3) Ils n'utilisent pas de préservatif, parce que encore une fois, je suis assez optimiste pour espérer que si loin dans le futur, ils auront trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser des MST, et que pour eux, le Sida paraît aussi irréel que la peste bubonique pour nous.


	8. Epilogue nonbeta lu

Et voilà, c'est la fin. ^^ Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic avec autant d'enthousiasme, pour une histoire dont le but était de me distraire, je pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant ! ^____^ 

Pour les mises à jours de Précieux et autres, allez voir dans mon profil. 

Ombre et Lumière 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couples : 2x1x2 3+4+3 Solo+H+Solo 5+M+5 D+R+D

Genre : Romance/général, tapage sans raison sur Hee-chan AU

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : les beaux yeux d'Heero sont pas à moi…ni ceux des autres, d'ailleurs. . Mais ses lunettes sont miennes ! MWAWAWAWA !!

Petite note : pour ce dernier chapitre, retour à mes premières amours : sponsorisé par l'OST Lovers Only d'Escaflowne. ^^ 

Au passage, vous me croiriez si je vous disais qu'au tout début d'Ombre et Lumière j'avais affirmé à Shinia Marina que ce serait une petite fic qui ne dépasserait pas les trois chapitres ? 

***

**Epilogue**

Heero tourna la tête vers la fenêtre d'un air absent. Les premiers jours de mai étaient beaux, et le jardin explosait de fleurs et de couleurs. 

Damian, fâché de ne plus être le centre de son attention, attrapa un de ses doigts et le porta à la bouche. Heero sourit doucement à son petit frère. 

Damian était né il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, prématuré comme tous les Newtypes. Il avait échappé au prénom Kiseki de justesse : après des semaines de bataille avec Hikari, Odin et Heero avaient réussi à amener un compromis. Le bébé ne s'appellerait Kiseki que s'il s'agissait d'une fille. 

Damian avait les grands yeux bleus de son frère et de son père, pour l'instant les cheveux clairs mais ils s'obscurciraient avec le temps. Il ressemblait un peu plus à un Asiatique que Heero. 

Sa naissance avait été moins spectaculaire que celle de son frère. Si Heero avait fait savoir à tout le monde que son pouvoir principal était l'hydrokinesie en faisant exploser les conduits d'eau de la salle d'accouchement, Damian s'était contenté de faire couler tous les robinets de l'étage. 

Ils avaient un hydrokinesiste de plus dans la famille, un qui pouvait contrôler son pouvoir. Damian était né avec un joli niveau deux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se nourrir au sein de son frère. 

Ça avait beaucoup fait rire tout le monde, sauf Heero. Damian avait une connexion naturelle à son frère grâce à l'hydrokinesie et cessait de pleurer dès que celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras. Heero se retrouvait donc avec le rôle de baby-sitter.  

On sonna à la porte et Heero reposa le bébé dans son berceau pour aller ouvrir à Duo. Il avait bien choisi son moment, ses parents n'étaient pas là de l'après-midi. Il s'y était soigneusement préparé, Heero se doutait que la conversation n'allait pas être agréable. 

Duo l'embrassa en entrant avant d'aller dire bonjour à Damian qui avait une adoration pour sa natte, puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon. 

Heero, au lieu de s'asseoir contre Duo, se mit en face et le châtain sentit immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas aimer la conversation. Quand Heero avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler, Duo ne s'était pas spécialement inquiété. Tout allait bien, en principe.... 

Mais là, il commençait à douter. 

_ Heero ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ Je repars dans les Colonies à la fin de l'été, déclara le brun. 

Duo le regarda un instant sans comprendre. 

_ Quoi ? Co…comment ça ? balbutia-t-il.

_ J'ai accepté d'être initié à la politique par mon grand-père. 

_ Mais…et ton école d'art ? demanda Duo à voix presque basse, perdu. 

_ Je suivrai celle de L4 en parallèle. 

Duo se leva d'un bond, sentant la colère grandir en lui, accompagné d'un pincement au cœur de plus en plus prolongé et d'une boule dans la gorge. 

_ Je croyais que tu suivrais celle de la capitale, que t'irais faire tes études là-bas aussi, avec moi ! 

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répliqua doucement Heero. 

_ Bon dieu, Heero ! 

Duo serra les poings, furieux. 

_ Ça ne change rien entre nous, fit Heero avec hésitation. 

_ Je crois pas à l'amour à distance ! cingla Duo. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche je veux bien, mais l'amour, quoiqu'en disent les romantiques, c'est autant de spirituel que de physique, l'un sans l'autre ça peut pas durer ! Autant casser dès ton départ ! 

Heero leva des yeux blessés vers lui. Il s'y était préparé, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais ça faisait mal. 

_ Qu'on casse ou pas tu me manqueras l'année prochaine, dit-il, les dents serrées. Ça ne change rien. Si on reste ensemble on peut avoir un but, un soutien. Savoir que c'est pas fini. 

Duo eut un petit rire moqueur. 

_ Tu seras dans les Colonies, Heero. Partagé entre les leçons de ton grand-père et ton école d'art, t'auras plus de temps pour moi. 

Heero se leva à son tour, tendu comme un arc, le regard dur et douloureux.

_ S'il faut qu'on se sépare, alors on le fait maintenant, parce que je vivrais pas les prochains mois avec une échéance. 

Duo le fixa, choqué, et secoua la tête avec désespoir.

_ Je veux pas qu'on se sépare, dit-il, la gorge nouée. Je veux que tu restes sur Terre, tu peux faire ton école d'art ici ! 

Il serra les poings, de nouveau furieux. 

_ Finalement tu pars dans les Colonies pour faire de la politique alors que t'aimes même pas ça ! Et pourtant ça reste plus important que moi ! Ça peut pas marcher. 

Duo sortit du salon rapidement et Heero entendit la porte claquer comme une gifle. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et se cacha la tête dans les mains. 

Dans la nursery, Damian se mit à pleurer et Heero se leva, pâle. Il prit son petit frère dans les bras et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux.

***

Duo marcha rageusement jusqu'au sommet de la cascade et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, furieux, la boule dans sa gorge énorme. 

Comment Heero pouvait lui faire ça ?! C'était dégueulasse de sa part ! Tout allait si bien, bordel, Duo était tellement sûr que ça durerait longtemps, peut-être même qu'ils se marieraient vraiment… 

Il l'aimait tellement ! 

Il avait fait des projets, tout seul dans son coin. Ils vivraient tous les deux à la capitale, Duo convaincrait Odin et Hikari de les laisser être colocataires, ils apprendraient à vivre ensemble tous les jours… 

Et pendant ce temps là, Heero préparait son départ ! 

Duo serra les dents. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas tous les deux le même degré d'affection l'un pour l'autre. 

Avec un soupire, il se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda le ciel, sa colère calmée. Il était égoïste. Qu'est-ce que son frère lui avait dit, l'été dernier ? _Tu veux épouser le petit prince des Colonies, quand même !_

Heero avait un avenir brillant devant lui. Il allait rencontrer des gens brillants. Le petit prince des Colonies, hein… Qu'est-ce que Duo était, par rapport à ça ? Rien, un simple Terrien sur Terre, comme il en existait des milliards d'autres…

Le premier amour, ça ne comptait pas. Parce que le premier amour était rarement celui avec lequel on construisait sa vie. Et le départ d'Heero annonçait suspicieusement la fin prochaine de leur amour, et Duo ne voulait pas. Là où il serait, Heero rencontrerait tellement de gens mieux que lui. 

Il ne voulait pas perdre Heero. Il ne voulait pas ! 

Duo prit une grande inspiration. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas perdu Heero. Pour l'instant, Heero l'aimait et Heero était encore avec lui. 

Carpe Diem. 

Il se leva et retourna lentement vers la maison des Yuy-Lowe, entrant sans prévenir. Heero était assis dans la nursery, mais Damian dormait dans son berceau. 

Duo s'approcha en silence et prit Heero dans ses bras. Le brun posa la tête sur son épaule et le serra fort en se mordant la lèvre. 

_ Je veux bien essayer parce que je t'aime, murmura Duo. Mais j'y crois pas. 

Heero releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Heero plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Duo, sérieux, déterminé. 

_ Je t'y ferais croire, répondit-il. 

***

Onze ans et demi plus tard. 

Heero s'étira et posa son crayon. Il observa le dessin une dernière fois avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. C'était le dernier, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les scanner et les envoyer à la maison d'édition. Il avait enfin rattrapé son retard. 

Il se leva et ralluma son téléphone. Il y avait au moins trois messages de Quatre. Heero le rappela sur sa ligne privée et le petit blond décrocha tout de suite le vidéophone. 

_ Heero ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de t'avoir !

_ J'essayais de rattraper mon retard… 

_ Ne prends pas ce ton accusateur, se défendit Quatre. Je voulais te dire que le projet a été accepté ! C'est bien sûr ton père qui s'occupe de tout. Tu aurais pu venir à la réunion, quand même… 

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Quatre, tu m'as demandé de constituer le dossier, je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas à être au vote. 

_ Sylvia a demandé après toi. 

_ J'avais assez de retard sur mes illustrations à cause de ton dossier. 

_ Je sais, je sais… Excuse-moi. 

_ Ça ne va pas t'empêcher de redemander mon aide plus tard… 

_ Je sais aussi... Mais il me semble qu'on s'était mis d'accord comme ça, non ? Je m'occupe de la diplomatie et toi de la paperasse ! 

_ Quatre…

_ Je me tais, je me tais ! Je te laisse, j'ai encore une réunion après ça. 

Heero raccrocha en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine, allumant la télévision au passage. 

 _« …dissensions au sein de l'Alliance Coloniale et Terrestre ont été apaisées par un discours de la député Noventa et un dossier présenté par le président Winner. Le projet de construction de deux nouvelles Colonies a été approuvé par le Conseil. Le président Winner espère ainsi pouvoir désengorger les Colonies principales L2 et L3, ainsi que les satellites de L1. »_

Heero se versa un verre d'eau et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, laissant se dérouler les informations en attendant le reportage qui l'intéressait. 

_«_ Soothe, _ La pilule destinée aux Newtypes _Wasted_ de pouvoir secondaire empathe fait ses preuves. Mise au point par le professeur Sally Po et le docteur Duo Maxwell, jeune génie de la biologie Newtype, elle réduit l'influence du pouvoir secondaire et ainsi le nombre de crises. C'est une révolution pour les Newtypes _Wasted_ qui jusque-là n'avaient aucun moyen de lutter. Mais le docteur Maxwell ne compte pas s'arrêter là :_

__ _Soothe_ est pour le moment destinée uniquement aux empathes secondaires, et par extension à certains télépathes. Mais il existe bien d'autres pouvoirs, nous avons  l'intention de réussir à créer une pilule pour chaque. Et dans un futur plus lointain, réussir à faire en sorte que les _Wasted_ puissent contrôler leur pouvoir principal, voire les deux ! »_

Heero releva la tête en entendant les clefs dans la porte et baissa le son de la télévision. La porte s'ouvrit, il y eut le bruit d'un manteau qu'on enlève, et son fiancé entra dans la pièce avec un air fatigué sur le visage. 

_ Tu rentres tôt. 

_ Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Heero…

Les yeux rieurs, le brun l'attira vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent longuement. 

_ Tu viens de te rater, déclara Heero. Le reportage se termine juste. 

_ Ah ? fit Duo. Et j'étais bien ? 

_ Très bien. Tu as dû te faire molester par la journaliste, vu le sourire que tu lui faisais. 

_ Jaloux, mon cœur ? sourit le châtain. 

_ Baka. 

Duo s'installa sur le canapé et attira Heero contre lui. 

_ Au fait, félicitations pour le projet ! 

_ C'est Quatre qu'il faut féliciter. 

_ C'est toi qui a fait le dossier… 

_ Mais Quatre a su le présenter. 

Duo se mit à rire doucement. 

_ Oui, toi tu aurais été tellement désagréable avec eux qu'ils auraient refusé juste pour t'embêter. Tu as pu rattraper ton retard ? 

_ Oui. 

Heero, appuyé contre Duo ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

C'était vrai que ça avait été dur, au début. Duo et lui, chacun plongé dans leurs études, la perte d'assurance d'Heero que tout irait bien, et puis le miracle quand Duo lui avait annoncé qu'il venait continuer ses études dans les Colonies. 

_ J'ai une bourse, un labo s'est intéressé à ce que je fais. Tu connais le professeur Po ? 

Bien sûr qu'Heero la connaissait. Sally Po était *la* spécialiste sur les Newtypes. Ça n'expliquait pas ce que Duo avait à faire avec elle. 

_ J'étudie les _Wasted_, Heero. Je me spécialise. 

Le choc. 

_ Je veux trouver quelque chose pour te protéger de tes crises ! J'en ai assez d'être impuissant. 

Duo lui avait raconté, plus tard, ce qui avait déclenché cette soudain vocation. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait ça en tête sans oser en parler. Et puis un jour, chez WuFei et Meiran pendant l'une des rares fois où ils arrivaient à se voir, Heero et lui s'étaient disputés violemment, leur première véritable altercation. 

Heero avait fait une crise dans la foulée, violente et douloureuse. Duo avait plus ou moins paniqué, persuadé que c'était de sa faute et avait essayé de déshabiller Heero pendant que Meiran faisait couler le bain. WuFei était venu aider le châtain, mais Duo tremblait de culpabilité, de jalousie à voir le Chinois se débrouiller si bien et, quelque part aussi, de savoir qu'il avait plusieurs fois été celui à aller dans la baignoire, _nu_ avec Heero, et finalement WuFei l'avait littéralement mis dehors. 

_ Bouge de là, Maxwell ! Tu es incapable de rester calme, tu ne fais que gêner, tu ne sers strictement à rien !

WuFei n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais ce n'était pas un tendre et Duo avait pris sa déclaration comme une claque. 

_ Je ne veux plus jamais te voir souffrir comme ça et être incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour te soulager. Plus jamais, Heero !

Et il était ainsi devenu le docteur Duo Maxwell. Heero sourit. 

Son grand-père avait fini par renoncer à faire de lui un politicien. Heero en comprenait parfaitement les rouages, mais n'avait aucune diplomatie. Alors le brun, tout en travaillant comme illustrateur pour enfants, était l' « ombre » de Quatre. 

Pas que le blond avait particulièrement besoin de lui, c'était juste pour le soulager de temps en temps.

Heero voyait régulièrement ses parents et son frère. Damian, à onze ans et demi, était un petit monstre mais n'avait pas perdu son affection de bébé pour son frère aîné. 

Heero veillait à ce que la pression « Yuy » ne se fasse pas sentir sur lui. 

Damian nageait en compétition, et Heero pensait conseiller à Quatre de faire des ligues spéciales Newtypes, ce qui faisait hurler de rire Duo. 

Duo. 

Duo qui était avec lui, qui vivait avec lui. Duo qui avait fini par "y croire". 

Duo qu'il épousait dans deux mois et demi. 

Le sourire d'Heero s'accentua et il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son fiancé qui s'endormait à moitié, épuisé par sa journée au laboratoire. 

_ Duo, la douche fuit encore. 

_ Un jour je t'apprendrai à t'occuper de ça tout seul, marmonna le châtain en refermant les bras autour d'Heero, fourrant le nez dans ses cheveux. 

_ Hn. 

Heero attendit que Duo se soit endormi, puis éteignit la télévision. Duo était aussi doué pour la cuisine que pour la plomberie, il était vraiment doué de ses mains… C'était lui en général qui s'occupait de préparer le repas, ça le détendait. Mais ce soir le châtain était trop fatigué pour faire le dîner, Heero s'en occuperait cette fois. 

"Mais pas tout de suite" pensa-t-il. 

Les bras de Duo étaient plus importants. 

OWARI. 

Dimanche 27 juillet 2003

Shakes : Mwawawawawa ! Bon, la plaisanterie est finie et vos vacances aussi, les gars. 

Duo : Oh My God. 

Heero : Hn.  


End file.
